A Mage's Uchiha
by Brandon James
Summary: Long after a mighty war that united the ninja world, the nearly-extinct Uchiha clan have began to bring forth a new generation of the Uchiha. One in particular found himself summoned to a new world, unknown to anyone in his time. How will this young Uchiha learn to adapt to the tyranny of his greatest enemy, the cotton-candy-haired girl? Find out here. (OC x Louise)
1. Summoned

**How's it going everyone! Ohata Uchiha here with a reupload of A Mage's Uchiha! Now, the original story has been deleted. Why? I was reading it over, being a more experienced author, and thought that it was a little all over the place, and some things just didn't add up or were inconsistent. So I decided to completely overhaul it. Anyway, let's get a few things out of the way. This is taking place a very long time after the ninja war. Like, fifty years, but the Boruto movie's mid-development remains. Ohata is 16, his moveset will make sense this time around, and the pairing will be Ohata x Louise. Lastly, this chapter is going to focus on a small bit of backstory, making it longer than most of my first chapters. With those out of the way, let's jump right into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Familiar of Zero. I do own a Chunin vest though…just putting that out there. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Summoned**

My older brother and I dashed out of the forest into an open plain. "Perfect," he said. "no way they can ambush us from here." We stopped and span around, kunais raised. Our pursuers emerged from the shadows of the forest and we activated the Sharingan.

"So, the Five Great Nations have been at peace for decades. What's your excuse for attacking us?" I asked the wave of Hidden Stone ninja.

"I'm sick of this stupid peace. There's never anything to do without wars." The ninja up front said. "So, what better way to shatter it than by taking down the slowly repopulating Uchiha?" he said. I noticed that his headband had a cut in it.

"Ahiko…" I warned.

"I see it." My brother said to me. "He's a rogue ninja, goes by the name of the Stone Reaper."

With a smile, the man responded. "So you've heard of me? I'd be flattered if you two weren't about to die." He said as he and his troops clapped their hands together. Within moments, two massive hollow semicircles began closed above us. The enemy troops began phasing through the stone walls. As each enemy dashed at us, we blocked each attack and followed with a counterattack. A man threw a punch towards my jaw, but I pushed it to the side and connected a blow to his gut, kicking him away. As we defended ourselves, the Reaper's words echoed through the dome. "Ah, the Sharingan. Of course, with a Kekkai Genkai like that, black outs aren't a problem." He praised as we finished off the last of his men.

"Flattery won't save you, Reaper. Ohata!" Ahiko shouted. We faced one of the walls and began the hand signs for the Uchiha's signature jutsu.

 _Horse, Tiger, Serpant, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger_

With a deep breath, we stuck out our chests and breathed out, unleashing a Fireball Jutsu together onto the wall. It seemed like the wall wouldn't budge. When our flames were about to die, Ahiko's Fireball suddenly turned white, burning a hole through the rock as if it wasn't there. The flames died out and I looked over at Ahiko. With the daylight pouring through the newly made hole, the first thing I noticed were his eyes. Instead of the normal three tomoe of the Sharingan, his eyes had black lines that circled around the pupil, forming three loops. His right hand rested on his right eye, but I could see the blood that streamed down his cheek.

"Ahiko…what was that? Are you ok?" I asked him.

He straightened up with a response, wiping the blood from his cheek. "Yeah, I've been worse. Let's get out of here." His eyes returned to black and he began to walk towards the hole.

To lighten the mood, I ran past him, tapping his shoulder. "Tag!" I shouted as I bolted towards the hole. I could hear his footsteps pick up, and as I leapt through the hole, I turned around and waited for him, tapping my foot impatiently. "Ahiko?" I called out. No response. "You're slower than I thought you'd be." I said as I began to walk back in. "I thought this would lighten the mood a bit, but I guess I was wro…" my words faded. In front of me, Ahiko stood frozen. Blood trickled from his mouth. "A-Ahiko…?" I called out. He fell to his knees, revealing the Stone Reaper from behind him. Ahiko fell to the side, blood quickly pooling from his back.

"Did you think I had disappeared?" he asked.

"AHIKO!" I ran towards my brother and kneeled down, picking him up in my arms. "Ahiko! Get up! Speak to me!" I yelled as a maniacal laugh rang through my ears.

"So much for the mighty Uchiha. This will be easier than I thought. Once my men wake up, I'll lead them into the village and wipe out the rest of you." The Reaper said.

"You…bastard…" I looked up at him, tears flowing down my cheeks. We locked eyes, and his widened.

"Hey, where the hell did you go!" he shouted, his kunai raised. "Come on out, you pissant!"

"Burn in flames of Hell, blazing like the everlasting Sun…" I said as the Reaper let out a blood-curdling scream. I willed for this man to burn like the Sun, and he began screaming as if he was. Suddenly, my vision filled with the image of a Sharingan, spinning into a new pattern. Three ovals, each connected by a hook that drew towards the pupil, circling around to connect the other hooks.

And then I woke up.

* * *

I couldn't sleep after the nightmare I just had. I pulled on my white shirt and black jacket, picking up the picture of my family. My mom, my dad, my younger sister Kasai, me, and…Ahiko. My fingers lightly rested under my eyes, thinking back to what my mentor once told me about a level above the Mangekyō.

I remember once traveling to the Hidden Cloud Village, and I was about to call it a day so I walked into a cave. It was deeper than I had thought, so I activated my Sharingan and began to explore. While doing so, to my surprise, I found an old man with long gray hair, wearing a cloak that covered most of his body, sitting on a big rock. He looked over at me, and looked to the ground. "I never thought I'd see the day when one of my own found me." He said, standing up.

"One of your own…?" I said quizzically.

As he approached me, he spoke. "With those eyes, there's no doubt about it. You're an Uchiha." He said, looking down at me.

"And who are you?"

"You can't even recognize one of your own clan members?" he said as he tapped my forehead with two fingers, a much-too-familiar action that I often received from my mother. "My name is…Sasuke Uchiha."

My eyes widened at the realization of who I was talking to. "Sasuke Uchiha was in the Fourth Great Ninja War, said to have been one of the four people who saved the Ninja World. He should have died of old age by now." I said, revealing my skepticism.

"Well, I'm not dead yet, but I don't have a lot of time left."

"So…are there any Uchiha techniques that you can pass down to me?" I asked him.

"You're already asking me for help? What a naive child." he turned away, walking back to his rock. "I have some knowledge that I can pass down to you, from one Uchiha to another." He told me that I'd unlock the Mangekyō once I've lost someone very close to my heart. However, the use of Mangekyō could result in the loss of the users eyesight. "If the light in your eyes fade, you must take the eyes of another, allowing the light in their eyes to forever shine in yours. Although, in order for this to work you need the eyes of someone who is close to your bloodline, such as a brother."

Soon after, Ahiko and I were out training when we were attacked by a group of Hidden Stone ninja. And following Ahiko's death, I promised myself that I wouldn't let his eyes lose their light. Sasuke had taught me a lot of things, and one of them was how to achieve the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

I opened my window and jumped onto my roof, staring into the night sky. The moon was so beautiful when it was full. I could stare at it all night. A strong breeze blew through my long hair. My sister insists that I get a haircut, but I always refused. However, a meow broke me from my trance and caught my attention. A black cat walked over and sat next to me. "Hey, Kuro." I greeted, kneeling down and petting his back. He vibrated softly in my hand with a purr. "Do you think I might have the potential to become Hokage?" I asked the cat. Before he could answer, I saw a green light out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see a floating green circle. "What the hell?"

I stood up and slowly approached the circle. My fingers cautiously touched it, and it suddenly felt like I was being sucked in. Pulled into the portal, I was dragged from my roof into complete darkness. Complete emptiness. No falling, no flying, no floating, just a void. As my consciousness began to fade, a soft voice echoed through my head.

"Oh dear familiar…" I heard a voice, soft as silk. "my divine, beautiful, powerful familiar…I summon you!"

* * *

 **And that's it for now guys! Yeah, yeah, his Mangekyō abilities are going to be copycats of Itachi's with different names, I couldn't think of anything else T_T Hope you guys don't mind. One more thing, Sasuke by this time is in his 80's. Kasai is 15, and Ahiko is…** ** _was_** **19\. Anyway, I'll do better with my writing this time around, and until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


	2. Acceptance

**How's it going everyone! Ohata Uchiha here, and I'm back with chapter two of the remastered A Mage's Uchiha! Now, I'm not sure if anyone understands the relation between Sasuke and Ohata, so I'll explain that in the outro. Now, I can either sit here explaining why I've been gone for so long, or I can start, so let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Familiar of Zero. Enjoy with a side of nuggets!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Acceptance**

A loud ringing filled my ears. I slowly cracked my eyes open to the sight of a forehead, topped with pink hair. It was then that I fully realized that something soft pressed against my lips, and my eyes quickly opened, widening at the sensation of the kiss. A couple of seconds later, the girl pulled away, and I could now see her in her entirety. She had long pink hair, and her clothes were similar to the crowd around us. Before I could analyze any further, a rising heat spread through my body. I rolled to my side and grabbed my stomach instinctively, gritting my teeth as if it would make the pain go away.

The pink-haired girl said something, but the constant ringing drowned out her words. All I could make out from her lip movements was, "It'll be over soon." _But what did she mean? Had I been captured by an enemy? Was this some kind of killer Ninjutsu?_ A million thoughts ran through my head in seconds, but before I could ask myself anymore questions, my consciousness began to fade, and my eyes slowly closed, blacking out the world around me.

* * *

I woke up with a start, sitting up in my bed. My hand slid under my long hair and allowed my head to rest upon it. " _It's just another dream._ " I told myself. I calmed my breathing and lied my head back, my hand resting on my eyes. Moments later, I realized something. " _Wait…this isn't my room…_ " I said, my eyes beginning to wander. I looked around the mysterious room until I saw a familiar face. " _It's you… That girl from my dream…_ "

"So you're awake." She spoke. "I've given it a lot of thought, and I've decided to give up. From now, you'll be my familiar, and you should feel honored to be such." Thinking that she was crazy, I got up and picked my jacket up off the floor, zipping it up from the middle like always. As I pulled my lengthy hair out from my jacket, the girl spoke again. "Are you even listening to me!?"

" _Look, I don't have time to play around. I'd rather just go home._ " I told her, walking towards the door. Before I could get near it, a pair of small fingers gripped my ear and pulled, hard.

"Do not ignore me!" she shouted in my already damaged ear.

" _I could say the same thing! Didn't you hear me say that I just wanna go home!? Where the hell even am I and how did I get here?_ " As I began piling one question after another, she looked down with a sigh.

"Geez, you're noisy." My words held in my mouth as she raised a small cylindrical object to my nose. "Let's hope that silencing spell works." She said, closing her eyes and chanting a few foreign words. As soon as her eyes shot open, my vision filled with dust.

I jumped back and took out a kunai, raising it to protect myself. "Are you trying to kill me!? Who do you work for!?" I shouted through the cloud. Once the dust settled, she stared at me with a confused expression, looking to both sides. "What?" I said.

"You just spoke…" she pointed out.

"Yeah?" I asked, putting away my kunai.

"I can understand you now…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"So you couldn't understand me before?"

"Not at all." She responded.

I leaned back, and as soon as my back hit the wall, I slid down. "That makes this easier, then. A lot easier." A small finger pointed down at me, catching my attention.

"Introduce yourself, slave!" she shouted.

Earning my glare, I pushed her hand out of the way and got up. I was fairly taller than her, the top of her head barely reaching my eyes. "My name is Ohata Uchiha, and I'm from the repopulating Uchiha clan of the Hidden Leaf Village." I told her.

"Don't play with me! There's not a single place in all of Halkegenia with that name!" she yelled with the stomp of her foot.

"Wait, Halke-what? I've never heard of that place. Just where in the Five Great Nations are we?"

"I told you, Halkegenia." She said, her growing irritation becoming apparent.

"Yeah, I get that! I mean are we in the Land of Fire, Land of Water, what?!" I responded, my own irritation becoming clear, as well.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She shouted her hands now on her hips.

With a sigh, my palm smacked my face. "This is gonna take a while…"

* * *

"I don't believe you." Louise said, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I don't care whether or not you believe me, it's the truth." I protested.

"A world full of ninja? Chakra? Five Great Nations? It all sounds like a bunch of fairy tales." She complained.

"Says the girl who tries to tell me that this world is full of magic!" I shouted. "Why don't you just tell me where I really am!?"

"Don't you dare talk to me with that kind of tone!" she shouted back.

"What're you gonna do about it, cotton-candy-hair?" I told her provocatively. We angrily locked eyes before she groaned and turned away.

"Why couldn't I have summoned amazing, like a dragon or a griffin?! No, I just had to be stuck with a stupid peasant!" she yelled, lightly kicking a chair.

"Hey! Don't go around insulting people that you've just me." I shouted, giving her a glare. "I may be stupid, but I'm not stupid!"

"What are you even talking about?!" she yelled in frustration.

"I don't know, I'm not good at yelling!" I responded loudly. "Why don't you just send me home already?" With a deep breath, my voice began to lower as I calmed down.

"That's not going to happen." She said, closing her eyes. I took that exact moment to make my escape, bolting out of the doorway and down the hall. My arms hanging behind me, I took a left and ran down the stairs.

"Not going to happen my ass! I'll find my own way out!" I said under my breath as I hugged the doorway at the bottom of the stairs, peeking out of it. A blond boy in a black cape was flirting with a brunette in a brown cape. "What a tool." I told myself, hearing something about soufflés. I tried to remain casual and walked calmly passed them.

"It's that peasant boy that Louise summoned." The boy said.

"You mean the one from today's ritual? It's caused quite a stir among the first-year students, too." The girl said.

I didn't care for this, so I continued walking until I heard the boy speak. "Hold on. It took Noble magic to carry you, a peasant. I believe some gratitude is in order."

"Whatever, thanks." I said without turning as I raised my hand to wave goodbye. I'm normally nicer about these kinda things, but the whole 'being dragged from my home' thing may have put me in a bit of a…sour mood. Just then, I heard footsteps quickly approaching from the staircase as I began running again. Coming out of another doorway, I took note of a dark-skinned girl with fiery red hair leaning up against a man on the fountain. I ran past them and out of a doorway, jumping over the steps and onto the grass. "Perfect! Now I just need to find someone outside of this place and find out where I am!" I looked the walls up and down, but unfortunately for me, I looked up a bit too much as my eyes gazed upon the twin moons, one pink, and one green. I figured I was far enough ahead and activated my Sharingan, trying to dispel or at least see past the Genjutsu, but nothing was working. "So…that means the girl wasn't lying… That's what she meant when she said she couldn't send me back…" In my own shock, I didn't even realize that my feet weren't touching the ground. In the next moment, I was flying side to side. "What's doing this?" I managed to get a glimpse behind me, seeing the blond boy outside with Louise and the dark-skinned girl. His rose seemed to be swinging in sync with my body. "Cut it out, alright!? I'm not a rag doll!"

* * *

"You know, you could at least think about being a good person and letting me go." I persisted, saying whatever I thought I needed to convince this girl to remove my new chain and collar.

"Once the contract is made, it becomes absolute. If I could send you back and exchange you for something worthwhile, I would have already." She told me, returning the glare I gave her earlier.

"Ya know, you can stop talking about me as if I'm some kind of pet." I said as she took off her cape and threw it on me, temporarily blinding me.

"That's all you are though. I summoned you to be my familiar, unintentionally I might add. You're my slave, my dog, my _pet_." She reminded me, undressing.

I averted my eyes, being respectful despite the way she had been treating me. "Well, last time I checked, I'm not covered in fur, there are no tails or wings to be seen, my ears are normal, and I speak the same language you do…somehow. So, that should all point to me being a human, not an animal." I protested as something small and frilly hit the side of my face. I pulled it off and felt a lacey texture. Turning back to her, all I could see was a silhouette as a nightgown drooped over her tiny body.

"I need those washed by tomorrow. And as for fur, just look at your hair. It's almost as long as mine."

"Ok, that's fair. I like my hair long, but why should I wash your laundry?" I retorted.

"Because I'm going to be taking care of you from now on. If you expect to be fed, you'll do as I say. Maybe you'll even earn a flee bath." Although it was dark, I could feel her smiling as she pulled her blanket over her.

I wanted to fight back, every fiber of my being told me to, but I knew she was right. I had nowhere to go and nobody to help me. I was alone here, and this girl was my only guide. I decided to shut up, and as Louise fell asleep, I broke the little padlock on my collar and removed it, gathering her clothes. I had been hoping to free myself by words alone, rather than by force. But hey, if I'm going to do laundry, I've gotta be free.

* * *

Once the morning came I lightly shook Louise's shoulders, the way I woke up Kasai. As funny as it seems, the two girls were very similar in size. If one had the other's color, I may almost mistake them for twins. Louise turned over and I tossed her the neatly folded clothes.

"What's this?" she said groggily.

"Geez, you're so dazed when you wake up. Clothes ready for you, like you said." She looked up at me, and as she began forming a glare, I was certain that she noticed the lack of leather around my neck.

"Where's your collar?" she asked.

"I took it off. How else was I supposed to do laundry? Use Wood Style to make a basin and Water Style to wash it? Who do you think I am, the First Hokage?" I asked, only further irritating her.

"I have no idea what any of that means, but I meant how did you get out of your collar, peasant!?"

"First, my name is Ohata. Second, I broke the padlock."

"WHY!? HOW?!" She shouted.

"I broke it, ok? Now put your damn clothes on." I told her, turning away to give her the privacy.

"Dress me."

"What?" I said, turning around.

"Nobility never dress themselves. That's why we have servants." She explained.

I let out an aggravated sigh, knowing I wouldn't get out of this without losing a meal or two. I took her panties off the top of the clothes pile and slid them up her legs and into her nightgown. "Ya know, having magic doesn't mean you have to be lazy." I said under my breath.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing." I told her as I continued dressing her. Once she was fully dressed, she walked by the table and picked up a small, slim object and approached the door. "Where are we going?"

"To breakfast."

"Really? Finally, I don't think I've eaten since I've gotten here!" I shouted with joy.

"Stop shouting, I'm right here!" Louise complained.

* * *

Upon entering the dining hall, I could hear the muttering of the students all around. We approached two empty seats, and I pulled one out for Louise. Once she was seated, I pulled out the second, but before I could be seated, Louise spoke up. "Only Nobility may sit at the table. Your plate is down there." She said, pointing to a plate with a piece of bread on the floor.

"Fine. Whatever." I told her, grabbing the loaf of bread and walking away.

"Where are you going?" she called after me.

"If all I have is bread then I'm eating outside."I called back without looking, walking out into the brilliant and warm sunlight. As an Uchiha, my chakra nature is Fire. I think it's pretty fitting because I love the Sun and the heat it radiates. It feels so calming. I leaned against the side of the doorway and ate my bread. "Man, this is bullshit. I do her laundry and all I get is bread? I just got ripped off. I guess I'll have to get used to it though. At least until I can get back home."

* * *

 **I think we'll end off there. So, Ohata and Sasuke. I believe Sasuke is Ohata's great great grandfather, and I' pretty sure I mentioned that he's somewhere in his 80's. Before you tell me that's not possible, my great grandmother lived to be 84, and she was a smoker for some time. So a nonsmoker with chakra to potentially extend his life could easily be a great x2 grandfather around that age if each child gave birth to another around the age 19 or 20, as he and Naruto did with their children. (Yes, Take Naruto's age in Boruto the Movie, subtract Boruto's age, and you'll get around that age.) Anyway, until next time, STAY CLASSY!**

 **(Hey guys, it's Ohata from the future here! So, what I realized that I fail to explain is something about Ohata's personality. He's a good guy, crazy sense of right and wrong. People will comment "Oh, he's a ninja he can just scavenge food and pickpocket people" but that's not who he is. Ohata can't bring himself to do what he thinks is wrong, even if it's taking chump change to survive, so that's why he began to put up with Louise. It's an honest way of earning his food, and he'd believe that crushing this young girl's dreams would be awful. Anyway, Future Ohata out. STAY CLASSY!)**


	3. Ohata vs Guiche

**Hey everyone! We're back with chapter 3 of A Mage's Uchiha! I don't wanna keep you waiting long, so I'll mention one thing. Ohata likes switching between the Chidori and Raikiri, just Saiyan. Anyway, let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Familiar of Zero. Enjoy with a large root beer!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ohata vs Guiche**

After what seemed like forever, I finally began to see students walking out of the dining hall. A flood of purple, black, and brown capes left through the doorway, some moving to the tables outside, and others going into separate buildings. Soon, a bundle of pink entered into the crowd before it quickly dispersed.

"Finally!" I complained. "It feels like I've been waiting for you all day!" I stood up and began stretching. At the corner of my eye, I noticed a distinct lack of purple and brown at the tables. "Hey, so what's going on today with the black-capes? I'm no principal, but aren't schools supposed to have classes?" I asked.

"Oh, all the second-year students have the day off to bond with their newly summoned familiars." She told me.

My fist slammed down on my hand. "Alright! Let's get to bonding! I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday" I shouted in joy.

"I don't think so." She simply said.

"Oh?" we heard from behind us.

I turned around to see a large red lizard with yellow eyes, along with the seductive girl from yesterday. "Wow, that's so cool!" I said excitedly as I crouched down.

"My, is this the first time you've seen a Salamander before?" she asked me.

"Can I pet it?"

"Of course." She grabbed my wrist and pulled it to her familiar. My hand opened and gently rubbed its scaly red body. It looked up at me and began letting small flames out of its mouth, and I did the same with tiny Fireball Jutsus. I believe I caught the girl's attention because her smile turned to a look of confusion. "Well, it seems that my familiar has taken quite a liking to you. I guess it's normal. Familiars often go on play dates together."

"This guy is awesome. Tell me when he needs a playmate and I'll be there." I told her with a wide smile as a sharp pain crept into the side of my head. It became apparent to me that somebody had been grabbing my ear. Louise dragged me away and pulled me up, yelling into my stretched ear.

"GO GET ME SOME TEA!" She yelled as she let me go. I walked with my hands in my pockets through the crowd of tables.

 _Man…this blows. She didn't need to yell like that…_ I thought. Soon, I couldn't walk any further, for a large purple ball with a vortex-like eye hovered in front of me. "Please move." I asked. No response. "Pretty please, move." I tried again. "Fine. Then you leave me no option." I warned as I activated my Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. I put it in a harmless Genjutsu to make it think I was moving away. Just then, something bumped into me from behind.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, Sir." I heard a kind voice say. Turning around, a girl dressed in a maid uniform who was closer to my height than Louise was stood in front of me with an empty plate. She had black hair and dark eyes, similar to my own. "I was paying attention."

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have been standing around." I told her as she picked up a cake slice and put it back on the plate.

"I'm sorry, but would you happen to be the one who was summoned to be a familiar?" she asked me.

"From what I've heard, I guess. So the news has already spread among the school?"

"Are you kidding? It's all anyone is talking about!"

"Is it rare or something?"

"It's never been heard of before. A Noble summoning a peasant as a familiar!"

There it is again. Noble, peasant, blah blah blah. "Hey, um, what's this peasant and noble stuff I keep hearing about?"

"Hm? All those who can use magic are Nobility, also referred to as 'Mages,' and those who can't are called peasants." She clarified.

"What about you? You don't seem like a Mage."

"That's right. My name is Siesta, and I have the honor of serving the Nobility here. I'm a peasant, like you." She told me with a smile.

"My name is Ohata of the Uchiha clan." _Why did I say it like that? Well, it's already said and done._

"O-ha-ta…U-chi-ha…" she repeated, trying not to butcher my name. "That's a very strange name around here."

"You there! Are you going to bring me my cake or not?" I heard a familiar voice call. We looked over to see a familiar blond boy, talking to an unfamiliar blond girl.

"Here, allow me." I told her. "I'm faster." Without even letting her answer, I practically stole the cake and brought it over to the table, setting it down.

"Good, now go and bring us more tea." He said.

"Sorry, blondie. Not my job. Excuse me, Ms?" I said, catching the blond girl's attention.

"Oh, me?" she responded, earning a nod from me.

"Excuse me, we were conversing!"

"Converse in a minute. So, Ms, make sure your brother over here takes good care of that brunette in the brown cloak." I requested. "Wouldn't want your brother over here to make you a laughing stock by being related to him, would you?"

"Guiche! What is the meaning of this!" I heard the girl yell as I walked away.

"Um, excuse me." A new, but vaguely familiar voice said to me from the left. "Do you know where Lord Guiche is?"

"Oh, you're that girl from last night. I believe Guiche is the guy getting yelled at over there." I said, pointing her in his direction. She thanked me and left, but I wasn't satisfied yet. I decided to walk back over, just because I was feeling like an asshole. "How are you gonna talk your way out of this one, Guiche?" I asked him.

"You! You're that peasant that Louise summoned! What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled as students began gathering around us.

"What am I doing? I'm stopping you from being such a tool. Guys like you really piss me off. You gifted with physical appearances and then you go ahead and start thinking you can have every girl in the world to yourself. Pick one and keep her. If it doesn't work out, find another. One at a time, that's how it's supposed to go, you two-timing playboy." I told him with a glare. I let the rest of the situation play out, and as per my plan, the blond girl slapped him, knocking him over. The students around us began laughing, and luckily it wasn't because of my hair. My arms crossed my chest, and my stare remained, unwavering.

As he got up, Guiche let out a low growel. "It seems you don't know how to pay the proper respect to Nobility."

"Oh, I figured how. It seems you don't know the consequences for being a tool though." I retorted. "And why don't you button up that shirt? You don't have a lot of muscle to be showing off…or any muscle at that matter."

"Why would I stoop to building muscle like a peasant over using magic!?"

"Because the first moment you're against a peasant without your precious magic, they're going to break you in half like a toothpick." I warned.

"It seems you're quite confident in yourself, so how about a duel?" He asked, raising his rose.

"A duel? Are you sure you wanna do this, sting bean?" I asked him. I may like provoking people when they deserve, and I may be an asshole when I want to, but I don't want to hurt someone if I don't have to.

"I hereby challenge you to a duel. You are nothing but a lowly peasant, and a mere familiar at that. And yet you have mocked me, and you have made two Noble ladies cry." He said, crossing his rose over his chest.

"Hey, first, that was on you. Second, stop using so many 'ands' in one sentence." I joked.

"Go prepare yourself! I will await you at Vestori Square!" he said before running off.

"What a tool." I repeated as a yelling filled my ear once again.

"HEY YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I heard as a small hand grabbed my wrist.

"Louise? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? I send you to get tea and you get in a duel?" she said, dragging me in the direction Guiche left. "You aren't supposed to accept a duel without my permission."

"Yeah, sure _Mooom_ " I stressed. "I can fight whoever I want. I've fought more people than you can count. The Five Great Nations may be at peace, but there are many people who find that peace boring, and wish to spark a new war."

"And there you go with those fairy tales again. We are going to apologize to Guiche right now, while he might be willing to forgive you."

I stopped, making her turn around. "I won't do it. I'm tired of you calling my life, my _world_ a fairy tale, a lie. And now you want me to throw away my pride for some two-timing tool? Doing that will bring shame to the Uchiha name."

"Do you even have the competence to understand anything? Peasants never win against Nobility! You'll be lucky to get out of this with a few minor wounds!"

"I think you should go give that speech to Guiche. If he's lucky, I'll be nice enough to only give him a scratch." I said, storming off in the direction Guiche went.

* * *

A ring of students surrounded Guiche and I. Looking around, I caught a glimpse of Siesta, the dark-skinned girl, and Louise. Ahead of me was my opponent, Guiche. I wasn't sure if the magic here was powerful, but I was certain that I would win this.

"I respect you for showing up." Guiche praised.

"I was about to say the same thing. Takes a big man to walk straight towards defeat." I told him.

"You insolent dog! You can't take a compliment, even from Nobility!"

"This nobility crap is getting on my nerves. Let's start so I can win." I urged before Louise yelled for Guiche to halt, running up to him.

"You know darn well that duels are forbidden!" she protested.

"That's true, but only in a case between Nobility. He is a peasant, so there is no problem."

"But that's only because there's never been a case like this before." I lost interest in their conversation so I looked up and closed my eyes, letting the world fade away from me for a couple of minutes. When I came back down and opened my eyes, a gray, feminine warrior was standing in front of me.

"So, am I fighting this thing?"

"My name is Guiche the Brass, therefore you'll be fighting a valkyrie, also known as a brass golem."

"Alright, then tell you what?" I lifted both my hands and outstretched my fingers. "I won't use either of my hands. Cool? Cool." My hands crawled into my pocket. With my Third-Stage Sharingan active, I remained calm and watched for its first move.

"If you're so eager to lose, then fine!" he yelled as he swung his rose, sending his valkyrie forward. I saw a blow directed towards my stomach, so I jumped and rested both feet on its fist, launching myself off into a front flip. Midway through, A kunai with a paper bomb tied to it slipped out of my kunai bag, so I span around, kneed the flat of the blade to position it, and then kicked it into the valkyrie with my other foot. I landed and the golem blew up behind me.

Guiche, as well as the crowd, stood astonished. "That was my last paper bomb. Which means that I'm no longer in a good mood." I told him as I pulled my hands from my pockets and clenched my fists. I pulled out another kunai and held it upside down as Guiche summoned six more valkyrie.

I ran and ducked, dodging the first spear and cutting through the first valkyrie before kicking the head off of another. The next pair stabbed at me with both spears, but I jumped on the X they made and bashed their heads together. As for the last two, I punched the head of the right one, and as I got to the left, I almost forgot to keep my Ninjutsu a secret. My hand had almost engulfed in blue lightning, but I managed to stop the flow in time, but at the cost of my perfect win. A metal fist connected with my face, sending me back a couple feet, but not knocking me down. I looked back at Guiched and rubbed the blood trickling from my mouth. I ran at the valkyrie and threw a kunai into its head before jumping and slamming my foot into the back of the kunai, splitting its head into two halves. I spun my body, grabbed the kunai, and hurled it above Guiche, throwing a shuriken behind it into the hole to change its direction downward. The kunai dropped like a missile right in front of Guiche. The crowd was silent, and as I slowly approached, a small cut opened on Guiche's cheek, and his rose severed from the stem. He fell back and looked up at me, my red eyes seeing past his shattered tough-guy act.

"I…I give up…" he surrendered, his head hanging and the crowd roaring. "But how? Nobility never lose to peasants I extended my hand and he took it as I helped him up.

I placed a kunai in his hand in the place of his rose. "You underestimate you're opponent and for that, you got ahead of yourself. You're not always going to have your magic. And when that time comes, use this on the opponent who wouldn't expect a noble to use a knife."

"Thank you." He told me, shaking my hand.

* * *

 **I think I can end it there. Before anything else, yes, I switched between nobility with a capital and lowercase N because Ohata does not use the word with as much meaning as anyone else, and if you caught that, then good for you. Here's a cookie. Anyway, I don't have much else to say, so until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


	4. Our Blade

**How's it going, everyone! Ohata Uchiha here, and I'm back with chapter 4 of A Mage's Uchiha. I wanna put something out there, I'm going to be doing a collaboration soon with one of my food friends on the site, Sage of Six Ichigos, Sage for short. We need a crossover idea, so go ahead and leave some in a review, something doable. Anyway, that out of the way, let's jump into this! ALSO! I'm going to be adding "Gaiden" to my disclaimer to cover Boruto. LET'S JUMP INTO IT!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero. Enjoy with a side of fries from Popeye's, McDonald's, Wendy's, Rally's, Jack in the Box, or Burger King!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Our Blade**

I continued washing my so-called "master's" frilly panties. My hands shivered, submerged in the cold water. "How the hell am I supposed to wash something so lacey?" I asked myself as I pulled out the unmentionables. "How did I get punishment for winning a duel?" I began to think back at our conversation…

"Disobeying your master and accepting a duel without their permission." Louise restated, her small hands on her hips.

"But I won the duel?!" I argued once again.

"And yet you've accepted a duel without your master's permission, as well as further disobeying your master's orders. I'm being nice, you can either do this laundry or lose three meals." She threatened, holding up three fingers to make sure she got the point across. "So what will it be?" her arms crossed over her chest and her foot began to tap her foot impatiently. With a sigh, I let out the obvious answer.

Once my laundry duty was completed, I brought it up to Louise's room and neatly folded each article. _Man…I'm kinda glad about Mom always putting me on laundry duty. It's really the only thing keeping me fed at the moment…_ I remembered back to how my mother would always tell me to go out and fold the laundry, even when it included Kasai's unmentionables. "Oh come on, you're becoming a man now, aren't you?" She'd say. "An itty pair of panties won't stand in your way." At the thought, two cold streams of water ran down my cheek, and my vision became watery. A hand instinctively rubbed my eyes.

"Just you wait, Mom. I'll find a way to get back to you. Somehow."

"Oh, you're done?" I heard Louise ask. She was fully dressed, which was unfortunate for me. I can see a loss of meals in my future. "Look, although you're nothing but a stupid dog, your combat skill is more than I expected, and your ability to do laundry isn't half-bad either." She praised as she grabbed her wand. "I suppose you wouldn't be too bad as a familiar, as long as you protect and serve me."

Closing her bottom drawer, which consisted of panties alone, I stood up. "Listen, I'm stuck here. I lost a lot of things important to me." I muttered.

"Huh? Speak up! When you speak to your master you speak professionally, so turn around!"

With my fists clenched, I turned around. "I, Ohata Uchiha, will find a way to return home! Until that day, I will promise to protect and serve you, in exchange for a room to sleep in and food to eat!" I said on the verge of shouting.

"Good. Then come on." Louise told me as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room.

* * *

"Fire, Water, Earth, and Air together create a different, stronger effect by combining different parts of each element together. Furthermore a Mage's level is determined by how many elements he or she can combine. Can anyone tell me what those levels are?" the teacher said. This sounded familiar, so I decided to raise my hand. "Huh? Familiar of Ms. Vallière, do you know the answer?"

"My name is Ohata Uchiha, and no I don't. But this combining elements thing, are you talking about Kekkai Genkai or Kekkai Touta?" I asked.

"I'm sorry? I don't seem to know those words. Please explain, Mr. Uchiha."

"You know, like when someone is born with the ability to dominantly use two elements and combine them, a Kekkai Genkai. Like Ice, using Water and W- I mean, _Air_ , or Sand, using Earth and Air, or Wood, using Earth and Water? Or a Kekkai Touta, which uses three, like Metal, which consists of Fire, Water, and Earth."

"Well, I don't think you're too far off. I don't quite understand what you mean by someone being able to control wood or sand, since I don't believe there has been anyone known to use those as elements in combat." She explained.

"Yeah, I thought so. You all would be amazed then by what the First Hokage and Sixth Kazekage can do." I said, resting my head on my hand.

"It's just like Louise the Zero's familiar to be telling tales." A student said.

"Yeah. Nobody has ever heard of sand or wood being used in combat." Another said.

"Hey, pipe down!" Louise told me through her grit teeth. "I don't need you embarrassing with your fairy tales!"

"Whatever. If only I was overpowered with all Chakra Natures and all Kekkai Genkai. You'd see."

"Anyway, can anyone answer the question?" The teacher asked once again.

"Yes, ma'am, I can." The blond girl from yesterday said, raising her hand. She stood up and began listing off the combinations. "Two elements combined form a Line, three elements combined form a Triangle, and four elements combined form a Square."

"Very good." The teacher said as Blondie sat down. "Unless I'm mistaken, most of you can only deal with one element at a time. Is that correct?"

"Ma'am, what about Lightning?" I asked, raising my hand.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha?"

"You listed off Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. What about the Lightning element?" I repeated as everyone began laughing loudly.

"Mr. Uchiha, there is no such thing as a Lightning element."

"That's wrong! Here, watc-" as I got up to use my Chidori, a foot smashed into my gut. It didn't faze me, but I got that Louise wanted me to sit down. I stopped my sentence and sat back in my seat.

"Pardon me, Ms. Chevreuse. I hate to admit it, but there is a student who can't even use one element. A student that has a zero percentage rate of magical success." The dark-skinned girl from before said, prompting everyone to look in Louise's direction.

After class, Louise and I walked down the hall. "Hey, why did you stop me back there?"

"Because I already get embarrassed enough without you making a complete fool out of yourself. And because of that sheer stupidity, you can sleep IN THE HALLWAY!"

"Oh come on! That's unfair and unreasonable!" I protested, but to no avail. It was apparent that I was sleeping in the hall tonight.

* * *

Later that night, I slumped against the wall with my eyes close. I had no way and no ideas of how to get back to my world. My focus was broken when a soft voice spoke to me. "Good evening… Mr. Ohata." I opened my eyes and Siesta was standing in front of me.

"Oh, Siesta. Hey, sorry. I was zoned out there for a min- wait, Mr?" I asked. "Where did that come from?"

"After the way you won against Lord Guiche, you have amassed a lot of respect from people here at the academy. A peasant beating a Noble in a duel, it's just unheard of!" Siesta told me with an excited expression, a dazzled smile spread across her face.

"That's cool and all, but you can drop the Mr. We're friends, after all." I told her.

"Oh, ok, Ohata."

"That's better. So why are you out here in my bedhall?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you'd come with me. I want to show you something, if it's ok with you."

"Hmm, normally when I hear those words, someone tries to kidnap me. Sooo…ok." I got up and allowed her to lead me out of the building. We walked all the way to the dining hall and into the kitchen. In there, a whole table of food was set.

"This is for you, Ohata." Siesta said as she went to stand with the other men dressed in white. After eating nothing but bread since I got here, the sight of the food could only be described in one word. Beautimus.

After wolfing down as much food as I possibly could in five minutes, the biggest man in white spoke. "I'm sorry that they're only leftovers, but go ahead and eat as much as you want, Our Blade." He said with his arms crossed, letting out a mighty laugh.

"Dis ith relly good!" I said with a…mouth full of bread. I allowed myself to swallow before asking the obvious question. "So what's this 'Our Blade' thing about?"

"You dueled that snobby Noble kid and won, yet you're a peasant just like us. You cut down the social status as if you were the blade of a hero! You are the pride of the peasants!"

"Well, it really wasn't much. I've fought stronger people when I was a kid." I told him, scratching my head.

"Such modesty! As expected of Our Blade!" he praised. "I, Morteau, would be a very happy man if you let me kissed you!" he said as he put an arm around me. I placed my hand on his face and pushed him away with little effort as I started on my stew. I looked at Siesta, and she just laughed. Once I finished my food, I told all the chefs and all the maids goodnight before walking outside with Siesta.

"Please come again, soon. We're all big fans of yours." Siesta asked.

"I really appreciate this Siesta. This was really nice of you, but I don't understand what the big deal about that fight was."

"Well, it was an amazing fight. How you started without your arms, and how you used that valkyrie as a stepping stone, how you kicked that knife into it with so much force at your angle _in midair_ , how you predicted every move of the golems. And lastly, how you took that punch like it was nothing. I could have sworn a punch like that would have shattered your jaw."

"I guess I was kinda cool, but it was just weak enemies and weaker attacks." I boasted.

"Ohata?"

"Yeah, Siesta?"

"I'd to have a really long chat with you real soon." She requested from me. I walked up to her and she looked up into my eyes. I smiled, and a pink color crept across her cheeks.

"You know, you look like you'd make a good Uchiha. A lot of us have black hair and dark eyes." I told her. She looked behind me, no doubt seeing the end of my hair.

"Ohata…your hair is really black…and long." She said before bursting out in a laughter.

"Goodnight, Siesta. We'll have that chat real soon."

"Goodnight, Ohata." She told me before we parted ways.

* * *

 **I think I'll end it there for now. Sorry to cut it a little short, but a goodnight is always a good time to end off. Even though you know what's coming next. Anyway, sorry that I haven't been able to upload earlier, a plethora of problems emerged from the shadows, the biggest of which being my 10-year-old sister's Minecraft obsession. Seriously, she plays for hours on in everyday and throws a hissy fit the very first time** ** _I_** **wanna use** ** _my_** **laptop. And y'all already know my parents give no fucks (sorry PGers) about anything so long as the princess is kept busy. Also keep in mind I didn't mention it in the intro because my intros and outros are often times written on different days. Anyway, I'll hide it more often, and until next time, stay classy.**


	5. The Sword, It Speaks!

**How's it going everyone, Ohata Uchiha here with another chapter of A Mage's Uchiha. I don't have a lot to say besides I'm going to try my best to start uploading daily. And so we're clear, although the shipping says Ohata x Louise, Kirche is more my type. What can I say, I like 'em dark XD. Last thing, I can't wait for the one against thousands battle. I have a special technique that's actually all Ohata's, and nobody else's. He's a genius among Uchiha for making this technique, combat-wise of course. I'm excited! Anyway, let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero. Enjoy with a drink of your choice between Root Beer, Dr. Pepper, CocaCola, Sprite, Lemonade, or Water!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Sword, It Speaks!**

I made my way to Louise's room, and upon entering the hallway, a familiar, large red lizard stared me down from the other end of the hall. My mouth spread into a smile at the sight of my new friend. He ran down the hall and jumped on me.

"Hey, Flame! I guessed you missed me, little buddy. Where's your master?" I asked him. The 'Salamander,' as Kirche called him, turned around and waved his flaming tail side to side. "You want me to follow? Ok, let's go find your master." I told him as I made haste to follow the lizard.

I followed Flame into a dimly lit room. "Welcome." I heard. Through the darkness, I could seductive underwear, followed by red hair and a pair of very large, round…eyes. "Welcome to my very private suite, Ohada Uchiha. Or, was it _Ohata_ Uchiha?"

"Um, _Ohata_ , and I believe you lost your pet. I wanted to return him to you." I told her, keeping contact with her eyes. Now, any other guy would take advantage of the situation, but I'm no pervert. I kept my eyes at level with hers and refrained from looking down at her…eyes.

"Why thank you, Ohata." She said, putting one hand behind her head and another on her hip. "You know, you can't fool me with this peasant façade. I know you beat Guiche without using magic, but I know you're capable of it."

"I don't follow." I told her. _Shit, I just had to play with Flame using fire._ For whatever reason, I wanted my abilities to remain secret, but it won't be long before it's out.

"I saw what you were doing with Flame. You, my dear, have a secret Fire affinity, as I do. And yet, you didn't even need your magic to defeat Guiche. You looked so handsome." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Her free hand grabbed my left hand and placed it on her breast. "You know, when two flames come together, they burn brighter. I don't see why you bother hiding that affinity of yours and remain a peasant to the public eye. You should just let the secret out and save yourself the humiliation."

"No thanks." I told her with an unwavering, straightforward gaze. "I don't for myself why I keep it a secret, but when I need to I'll make it known."

"I don't think you understand. My code name is the Fever, but I'm a girl in love. Kirche the Fever is burning with love into Kirche the Passion." She said as she leaned in for a kiss. I wasn't really interested, so I had my Substitution Jutsu ready in case, but she stopped when a man called her name.

"Kirche!" he said. I could tell by the way he wasn't stable that he was floating.

"Oh, you startled me." Kirche told the random man.

"I came because you didn't come by at the predetermined time."

"I'm sorry, but can you come back in two hours?" Kirche asked him.

"That wasn't our deal!"

"Two hours?" I asked. Kirche raised her wand and pointed it at one of the lit candles. The flame grew into a dragon shape and shot towards the floating man. Instinctively, I took out a kunai and chucked it, blocking the flames and sending the kunai into a wall. The man lowered his arms and looked to me, as did Kirche. "That wasn't cool." I said with a glare. "I know where you're coming from, but that attack could have permanently ruined his eyes!" I scolded.

"Oh, man. Thank you so much." The man thanked.

"My my, you're so kind. Even to the men who don't amount to half of what you are, and the men who are trying to take your woman. There's a fire that burns in your eyes that I just can't resist." She told me, her face growing more and more into a look of arousal, and a bright red filled her cheeks. She knocked me onto the floor and looked down at me. This is probably the first time any girl has stared me down in this kind of way. "I love you, Ohata."

"Look, it's been fun but I gotta get back to my haystack in the hall so I can wake up Louise tomorrow, familiar duties and whatnot."

"Forget about little Louise. I'm more than she will ever be." She urged as she leaned down and planted her lips on a log. I stood in front of the door, ready to leave.

"Sorry, but no. I'm stubbornly loyal, so if I was summoned to be someone's familiar, then I'll be that person's familiar no matter what, even if I do try to run away. If I'm stuck here, then so be it. Goodnight, Kirche." I said as a large wood plank flew into my back. "AH, DAMMIT!" I shouted as I got out of the way and opened the door. Louise was standing with an angry look on her face, staring daggers at Kirche. "Oh, hey. Come on. Let's get back to your room and my hallway." I told her as I walked out past her.

"Kirche, why are you trying to seduce my familiar!?" She yelled.

"Ya know, other people are sleeping. You don't have to yell." I advised, but to no avail.

"I can't help it, Louise. Love and Fire are the destinies of the Von Zerbst family. I only wish to let our flames of love burn together in harmony." She said, looking past Louise to give me a seductive look. "You may not see it because of your naiveté, Louise, but your familiar is quite a package. He's kind, protects Noble men whom he doesn't even know, he's an exceptional fighter, quite handsome, and he has one other trick up his sleeve that bounds us together. However, his hair could be shorter. Why let it be as long as mine?" She asked.

"Nope, that's it." I said as I grabbed Louise's wrist and pulled her out of the room. "Nobody says I need a haircut and stays in the room with me five minutes after! Goodnight, Kirche!" I shouted as I stormed down the hall.

* * *

Louise hopped onto her white horse. "Come on." She demanded.

"Hold on," I protested. "why are we going into town again?"

"You told me last night that Kirche's familiar brought you to her room, and she has her eyes on you. We're going to get you a weapon so that you can protect yourself." She angrily explained.

"I don't really understand why I need protection from a love-crazed, big-boobed beauty, but I can handle myself on my own. And besides, if push comes to shove, I may just use my kunai." I told her, spinning one of my knives in my hand.

"Don't get so ahead of yourself because you beat Guiche. There are Mages far more capable then he will ever be. I'd feel better if you have a sword."

"Ugh, but swords are so heavy, and when you run the sheath or scabbard flops everywhere and it's so annoying. This isn't an anime where your sheath remains frozen in time as you battle swiftly, this is real life."

"Stop complaining and hop on!" she yelled.

"No thanks, I'll run." I told her, raising a hand and putting away my kunai.

"Stop joking around and ge-" I didn't let her finish as I bolted out into the open plain. Looking behind me, I could barely see the shock upon her face, bringing a smile to mine. I slowed down and allowed her horse to catch up, keeping at a level speed.

"I'll admit, you're quite exceptional with combat. But that doesn't make up for your complete lack of respect to Nobility." Louise shouted over the sound of wind rushing in our ears. I followed her to the town, of course noticing our pursuers, and she dragged me through the streets until we reached an alley. "I was sure it was next to Viemont's Elixir Shop… Right there!" she said as she dragged me into a shop. "I'd like a sword for my servant, please." Louise asked the man, who went into the back and brought out a slim, long sabre with a black hand-guard.

"It's become quite a fad, in fact, it's a royalty for a Noble to equip their servants with weapons." The shopkeeper said.

"This one seems like a light-weight, made for speed and quick stabs rather than powerful swings." I said, inspecting the double-edged blade.

"Well, you know you're stuff, sir." The shopkeeper said.

"I want something much bigger and thicker." Louise demanded.

"Pardon me, miss, but this sword is recommended for the boy's size."

"Yeah, Louise, did you not hear me complaining about how annoyingly heavy swords are?" I complained.

"I said something bigger and thicker!" Louise urged. To the side, I saw a rusted old piece of junk sword stuffed in a basket with several others, however, everything else seemed to darken around it. I could feel the strange markings on my hand dimly glow as I stared.

"I'll take that one." I told her.

"That piece of junk is no good!" Louise told me.

"The most expensive sword we have is 3,000 New Gold, and the average cost of a good sword is 200." The shopkeeper said as he emerged from the curtains with a massive golden sword. "That one there, however is 100, but I'll cut you a deal and sell it for half price." He insisted, gesturing over to it.

"Mmmm…fine." Louise said, out of options. I grabbed the sword and slung the sheath around my shoulder and over my chest, securing it in place.

* * *

Upon returning to Louise's room, we received some unexpected visitors. A short girl with blue hair came in and sat on the bed, while Kiche carried in a familiarly large golden sword and placed it in my hands. "Here you go, my darling." She told me.

"What is the meaning of this, Zerbst?" Louise asked, leaning against a bed post.

"I just wanted to give my darling Ohata a gift, to tell him I'm sorry for insulting him last night. I didn't know he'd get so defensive over a physical trait.

"If you want my forgiveness, you're going to have to apologize. I won't take gifts as one." I told her sternly. Anyone can buy an object, but not everyone has the strength to say 'I'm sorry' to one's face.

"Oh, is that it?" she got down on her knees and straight across into my eyes. "Darling, I'm so very sorry about saying you should cut your hair. It was so very insensitive of me, and I hope you can forgive me."

I placed a hand on her head and pet her hair, making her sparkling eyes widen with surprise. "There, that wasn't so bad. Apology accepted. Just don't make fun of my hair again, and never recommend a haircut."

"Oh, Louise. Your familiar is so kind, and yet you can't even provide such a wonderful sword for him. You know, I heard this sword came from Germania. The best swords and women come from there, so a Tristain woman like you just can't compete."

"Hm. I'm sure you just flirted with so many men in Germania that they just couldn't bother with you anymore, and that's why you came to study abroad in a neighboring country." The two girl raised their wands towards each other.

"That was quite a mouthful." Kirche said.

"Maybe, but it's the truth." Louise said as their wands flew out of their hands and fell in front of me.

"Indoors." The blue-haired girl said, waving her staff in a circle.

"In that case, I think we should just let Ohata decide." Kirche said as they walked up to me, leaning over to look at me expectingly. "It's about his sword, after all."

"I honestly want neither. Swords are annoying." I said as I dropped to the ground, dodging two kicks aimed at my face. The girls stared each other down once more.

"This calls for a duel, Vallière, because if we're being honest, I hate you." Kirche said, staring daggers at Louise.

"Well the feeling is returned because I déteste you." Louise responded, mirroring her stare.

"Shut up, stupid women!" An unknown, unfamiliar voice shouted from my direction. Louise looked over to me, diverting her gaze to me.

"Stupid? Where do you think you stand, you insolent dog?!"

"Now, now, Vallière, my darling would never say such a thing, for he is far too kind. It wasn't even his voice that spoke it. But then, who…?" Kirche asked, looking around the room. "And before we leave the subject, there is more to your familiar than you realize, so how about you stop calling him a dog?"

"He's my familiar and I'll do what I want!" Louise yelled as the voice spoke again.

"You know, it's really hard to take a nap when you keep yapping!"

Blueberry spoke very few words this whole time, a couple of which of being, "The sword."

"I'm surprised. Your face is different from most users from before. Yeah, it's no wonder I had to wake up." The sword said, moving a piece at the bottom of the blade in sync with his words.

"Isn't that an in-"Kirche started before I shushed her.

"The sword, it speaks to me."

"What year is it? Where are we? I want some answers, user!" the sword asked of me.

"That makes two of us, buddy. I think I'll take this one!" I told them excitedly, bringing a look of sadness to Kirche's face. "My name's Ohata."

"It's nice to meet you Ohata, my name's Derflingr."

* * *

 **And I'll end it there. Sorry that this chapter is late at night or early in the morning everyone, but the next chapter is going to be as long as it takes for Ohata to reveal his power, because I think we've waited long enough! Maybe… Eh, We'll see how it goes. It'll be funny when as soon as she finds his power, he'll be unloading new ones-at least to her they'll be new-up the ass! I'm excited, so until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


	6. Legend of Lightning

**How's it going, everyone! Ohata Uchiha here with chapter 6 of A Mage's Uchiha. As always, not much to say, but go ahead and leave a review either telling me what you thought of the chapter or which girl from the Zero no Tsukaima is your favorite. So anyway, let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero. Too excited for food-related extras!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Legend of Lightning**

It was another night of laundry and cold water. It had finally occurred to me that I am _still_ stuck here doing laundry. Not the best occupation for an Uchiha. I've always wanted to be a part of the Anbu, but I guess this will do for now. At least I'm being fed by the chefs, and I have a roof to sleep under. I noticed a presence behind me, quickly drawing a kunai as I turned around.

"Good evening, Ohata. I didn't mean to startle you." Surprisingly and thankfully, Siesta was unfazed by my weapon.

"No, you didn't," I started, putting away my knife. "it's just that where I come from, you've always gotta watch your back and be prepared for sneak attacks. Actually, why weren't you startled?"

"Oh, I knew you would never hurt me, Ohata. You're far too kind to do something like that." She told me.

"Thank you, Siesta, but why are you out here this late."

"Oh, well um… I was wondering if you'd tell me about your home."

"My home…?" I uttered. I thought about the Uchiha district, the previous Ninja Wars, the world peace created by the legendary Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Old Man Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake. It would have been a mouthful, so I gave her a short version. "My home is a place far from here, where everyone is treated fairly. And the only people who ever get more respect than needed are the world leaders, who protect their homes with their lives. I can go into more depth, but you'll be here all night. I'll tell you about it another time."

"Ohata, you've given me a lot a courage, standing against the Nobility all the time. You never seem to cower before them. You run errands for Ms. Vallière, but that's only because you have nowhere else to go."

"Well, Kirche offered to take me in in exchange for my love." I corrected.

"Oh, Ms. Zerbst? Then why don't you take her up on her off?"

"Eh, I guess it's because I'm not one to mess with fate and all that. If I was supposed to be a familiar, then so be it. Honestly I just do what my gut tells me to.'

"That's very dangerous, Ohata." Siesta warned me.

"Yeah, but if I wasn't always in danger, life would get pretty damn boring, am I right?"

"I suppose you are, Ohata. Thank you for talking to me tonight. It means a lot to me."

"Sure, let's talk again soon."

"That would be great."

"I've gotta get back to Louise. Goodnight, Siesta." I told her with a wave goodbye.

"Goodnight, Ohata." She waved back.

"She seemed a bit off today…" I said as I walked down the hall. My focus was broken when a door suddenly opened next to me, prompting me to get the basket of clothing ready to blind my attacker.

"Good evening, darling." Kirche greeted seductively, her lingerie from the other night present.

I stood up normally and greeted her. "Hey, Kirche."

"Why don't you come in for a little chat?" she told me, suffocating my arm in her breasts.

"Sure, I guess. Only if we're going to chat though." I told her as she dragged me into her room and sat me on her bed. She grabbed a familiar sword and sat in on my lap.

"I can't return it, and I have no use for it, so I'd like to give it to you as a gift." She said as she sat down next to me.

"Listen, if you don't mind my asking, why are you supposedly in love with me? I mean, I'm pretty sure that you've got every guy in this school wrapped around your finger, right? Then why me?" I questioned.

She moved closer to me. "Oh, my darling Ohata, you have lots of things that they don't. Your speech and mannerisms indicate an ill-bred childhood, and your shabby appearance, the slight feeling of uncleanliness." She told me as if it was a compliment. Before I could get up, she continued, staring at me with some pretty damn adorable eyes. "But your kindness knows no bounds. When you stopped me from getting rid of that Noble man who interrupted us the other night, and with such speed and precision. It was breathtaking. And your combat skills are beyond any man's reach. So why don't you tell me what kind of magic you're using?"

"I'm sorry, but the only 'magic' I've used since I've gotten here was a little bit of fire. And the only other 'element' I can use is…well, we'll leave it for the next time we chat. I should be going now. Thanks for the sword, but I really have no use for it." I told her as I sat it on her bed.

"Wait, but we haven't even gotten to the fun part!" she said, begging me to stay as she followed me to the door.

"Sorry, but I've got to get back to my room." I told her as she jumped on my back, knocking me over.

"I won't let you leave." She told me. She seemed to be enjoying her little forced hug as I asked her to get off of me. "The Von Zerbst blood, the blood of the hunter of love is getting excited. The target's who are the hardest to obtain turn me on the most." She said, rubbing her breasts on my back.

 _Am I being molested? Am I about to be raped?!_ I thought. _Eh, no._ As I was about to escape, the door swung open and smacked the side of my head. _Dammit!_

"Oh, you always manage to show up!" Kirche whined.

"We're going home, DOG!" she commanded.

"Yeah, whatever. If you're going to call me by an animal name, call me a cat." I said as we walked back to her room.

* * *

The next day I decided to wait outside instead of going to class with Louise. I wandered through the halls, bored out of my mind, so I had decided to swing by the kitchen. Once I entered, I was instantly greeted by everyone at once. "Welcome back, Our Blade!" they chanted in semi-perfect unison.

"As always, Marteau, your food is beyond delicious." I told the head chef with a smile.

"Thank you, Our Blade. It means a lot to hear you praise our cooking." He boomed with his loud voice.

"Hey, so where's Siesta right now? I understand that she doesn't hang around here all day, but do you have an idea of where she is?" I asked, receiving a questioning gaze from Marteau. "What is it?"

"You mean, you really don't know?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't. Did something happen?"

"Siesta no longer works here. A Nobleman by the name of Count Mont requested for her to work with him. She was taken in a carriage this morning."

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked. "I thought we were friends…"

"In the end, peasants can do nothing but obey the whim of the Nobility." Marteau said as he walked away from me with his head hung low. I returned to Louise's room and awaited her return. Once she was back from her classes, I asked her a question.

"Count Mont is a messenger for the palace, and he comes to the institute from time to time. I don't like him because he always acts so cocky."

"Oh great, another tool. But why would Siesta get requested by some oaf?"I asked her.

"Normally when a Nobleman makes a request for a young girl by name, it's a request to make her his mistress. Don't you know anything, Partner?" Derf said, removing himself from his sheath.

"No way, are you messing with me?" I asked Louise.

"I've heard a lot of stories about it, involving many Noblemen."

 _I will not let this happen…_ I walked out of the room and down the hall, making my way to the exit. _What am I even going to do? I have no idea where to go…_ Upon seeing Guiche, my mind started to wander. "Hey, Guiche?"

"Ohata! Do you intend to get in the way of my romance once again?!" he said, standing in front of Montmorency.

"No, I'm sorry for all that. Look, I want to know if you can tell me where Count Mont lives?"

"A strange request, but you'd go about halfway towards the town, then take a right and you'll be there." He told me, pointing to the east.

"Wow, is that it!? Thanks, Guiche!" I told him as I ran outside.

* * *

I made my way to the gate and made sure that the coast was clear. "I guess I could run…or I could use that one technique… Nah, I think I'll do neither. I activated my Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, forming a white, wavering ribcage around me with three bones on either side. From the top bones, a pair of draconian wings emerged, flapping to catch some air. I lifted off high and flew into the direction Guiche told me. Soon I was above a thick forest, but down the center of it was a path that led right to a large house. "That must be it." I told myself as I dropped off near the gate.

"Who goes there!" Someone shouted, running around the corner. _Crap! At least they didn't see me land._

"I request to see Count Mont." I told the guard.

"Are you an expected guest?"

"Um, I guess not." I cleared my throat. "Sir, can you please escort me to the Nobleman known as Count Mont?" _I can't let Louise know that I have the ability to speak like that, otherwise she might start expecting me to._

With a sigh, the man turned to the gate. "Right this way." He escorted me inside, followed by a second guard. The two escorted me into a fancy room on the left of the main hall, where I waited until a man with a red cape and swirly eyebrows came out from one of the doors. He sat down and looked at me expectantly.

"Speak, peasant."

"Count Mont, I wish for you to return the girl named Siesta." I asked, trying to be proper to avoid conflict. I really didn't wanna just show up in this world and trash every house I go to.

"Impossible. You should be thankful that I went out of my way to waste time with a ridiculous peasant." He said, beginning to walk away.

"What do you want?" I simply asked, catching his attention.

"What?" he turned to face me.

"I've been here long enough to know that I'm never going to just get anything from nobility by just asking. There's always something they want that they can't get with money."

"Hm…well, you're very keen. You see, I happen to have a hobby of collecting printed material. Although there is one book that peaks my desire, yet is always out of reach to me."

"So what is this mystery book you're looking for?"

"It belongs to a family of Germania, and the daughter of that family is currently a student at the institute that Siesta used to work at. I doubt you know her, but if you want Siesta to be returned, you will bring me this Germania family heirloom."

His words echoed through my head as I flew over the forest. Below me, I saw a horse, followed by a bundle of bright pink. "Dammit, Louise!" I said as I quickly dropped behind her horse and chucked a shuriken, lightly grazing the horse's mane. Louise pulled the reign and the horse moved to the side, coming to a halt.

"What do you think you're doing, throwing something like that at your master!?" Louise yelled, her voice echoing through the forest.

"Relax, I wasn't trying to hit you. Do you not think that if I can change the direction of a kunai midair while maintaining the velocity, I'd really miss an easy target?" I explained, trying to bombard her with my logic.

"Hm. I suppose that makes sense. Get on. We're going home." She commanded. I figured that I didn't have a choice, so I hopped onto the horse and she brought us to the institute. That wouldn't stop me though. Once she was asleep, I snuck out with Derf and made my way to Kirche's room, not bothering to knock on the door.

"Oh, my darling, that Vallière girl is rubbing off on you." She said, sitting up on her bed.

"Listen, do you happen to have a book? A family heirloom of the Von Zerbst family?" I asked her.

"Well, this is a surprise." She said as she raised her wand, levitating a book and bringing it over to us. "I never knew you'd find out about this. It's said to be used on my wedding night, and it has the power to stimulate a man's desires. Why would you want something like this?"

"I can't say right now. I just need it." I told her.

"Sure. It's not like I'm ever doing anything with it." She said, making e lean over to grab it. Before I could, she wrapped her arms and legs around me, and pulled me onto the bed. "But in exchange, you have to let me take you anywhere for a whole day."

I pulled out of her grip. "Whatever! It's just like I said, none of you nobles will ever just help someone out to be nice! I'll do this on my own!" I said as I opened her window. "You and Derflingr are about to see another piece of my power." I said, looking back at her with red eyes. I looked back out the window, at the vast night sky, and jumped out, activating my Susano'o Armor's wings and taking off towards Count Mont's manor.

"This is amazing, Partner! I've never seen this kind of power before! What kind of magic is this?"

"It's not magic, it's a technique that comes from my eyes, known as the Susano'o. It's the ultimate defense where I come from."

"Amazing! I've never heard of ultimate defense magic coming from the eyes!"

"Again, not magic but whatever. I'll tell you more about it another time." I said to him. Less than a minute later, I landed at the entrance of Count Mont's manor and ran inside. "Count Mont!" I yelled. "I'm here for Siesta!" I was greeted with spears as two guards came and crossed the handles over my chest, allowing the count to walk down the stairs.

"What are you planning to do with such a thing on your back?" he asked me.

"Oh this? He's just gonna watch on the side as I beat your ass. It's a shame, I wanted to refrain from hurting you. But it looks like I have no other choice." I told him, taking Derf off of my back and leaning him on a nearby wall.

"What are you thinking, Partner?" he asked quietly. I mouthed to him 'trust me,' and faced Mont.

"Such powerful words coming from a lowly peasant." He told me. I quickly threw a kunai full force towards the left of his head, followed by a shuriken. It hit the kunai's hole and directed it towards his mustache, shaving a large portion of it off. "I have never met a peasant with such foolishness and insolence!" he shouted, raising his staff. "You should know that my codename is Mont the Surge, and I am Triangle-class Mage."

"Oooh, I'm so scared. Shut up and come at me, you old monkey." I mocked. He pointed his staff at a vase of flowers and it fell on the floor, pouring the water out. What came next was better than I had expected, up to a certain part. The water shot at me like a whip, but I jumped back, and the water swirled in a vortex near him.

"You're nimble, but I can also do this!" he said as he pointed the staff at the water, turning it into several razor-sharp ice shards. "Scared yet?"

"About as scared as I'd be of catching a cold. Achoo." I blandly said as he sent them my way. I put my hands into a Tiger symbol. "But I can also do this!" _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_ I blew air towards the shards, firing a massive ball of fire and melting away the ice and evaporating the water in the process.

"It cannot be! A Fire Mage stopping my magic!?" he sahouted.

"Scared yet? But wait! I can also do this!" my hand extended, and my hand formed a grabbing shape as it filled with blue electricity. I slowly walked towards him and stared him down with my Sharingan. "You will return Siesta." I told him. At this point, the guards were shivering.

"L-L-Lightning!? I've never seen this before! I never knew such magic could exist!" he said, scared out of his life.

"Ohat-" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I turned around, catching a glimpse of Siesta's face partway through my 180. Siesta, Louise, Kirche, and even Tabitha, all had looks of shock. _Crap…_ I thought as Kirche walked past me.

"This is the book you wanted, right? Take it and let us leave." Kirche suggested.

"Y-Yes! Of course, miss! Just call off your friend, please!" he begged. _I didn't mean to scare him that much…_ the lightning faded from my hand. "Siesta is yours, so just take her and leave!" We did so hastily, but once we were out, the first thing I saw was a massive blue dragon.

"No way!" I shouted, running up to it. "Who's dragon is this?" I asked as I started petting the massive beast.

"Sylphid." Tabitha said.

"It's her familiar. Her name's Sylphid." Kirche clarified.

"Hey, Sylphid. My name's Ohata. I'm a familiar, just like you. You wanna go for a flight?" I said, activating my Susano'o Armor's wings. I flew up and looked down at everyone. "What? Surprised? Well, you know that I can use 'magic,' so there's no point in hiding it any longer. I'll tell you more about my abilities when we get back, so hop on Sylphd and let's go!"

* * *

 **There it is! Ohata's power is finally revealed to everyone! Will this change how he's treated? Maybe. Maybe not, after all he's still a familiar. Honestly, I didn't that Mont would be so terrified XD it was awesome. I made this chapter extra long because I'm not going to be able to upload tomorrow…wait, it's 2 A.M… I won't be able to upload, so until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


	7. Fire and Lightning

**Hey guys! We are back, and like I said before, everyone is allowed to speak their opinion about Ohata's Mangekyō abilities, I know it seems like a copy-and-paste Itachi, but I'm still going to take that risk. Anyway, let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero. [insert food-related extra]!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Fire and Lightning**

Once we entered her room, Louise shuddered. I was curious as to if she was ok, but before I could ask, she turned around and kicked my gut, but to no avail. "Stupid familiar! I'm your master, how dare you keep something like that a secret for so long!" She said. It looked like tears were in her eyes, but I wasn't sure if it was from the sadness of being lied to, or the joy of what the lie was covering. She put her head on my chest and started swinging her little fists.

I wrapped my arms around her and lightly squeezed. "I'm sorry. I should have told you from the beginning." I sincerely said. "From now on, you'll no longer be embarrassed."

"Ohata…what was that magic earlier? Were you using Lightning magic?" she asked me.

"Yes, Louise. Like I was saying before, I have the ability to use Lightning magic." I confirmed.

"So my familiar is a mage who can use Lightning. A fifth element… It's said that a familiar reflects their master when summoned, so maybe there's still hope for me to use magic." Louise's voice was slowly filling with optimism.

"It's late. We'll talk about it tomorrow, ok?" I asked her, earning a slight nod. I let her go and began undressing her to switch her into her nightgown. She lied in her bed and I sat on my haystack.

"Listen…you're Nobility, and Nobility shouldn't have to sleep on the floor. You can sleep in the bed with me tonight." She said nervously. I got up, took off my Uchiha jacket and crawled under the blanket with her, facing the opposite direction. "Let's not forget your place as my servant though."

"I would never." I told her with a light chuckle. "Goodnight, Louise."

"Goodnight, Ohata." _That's probably the first time she's used my name since I've gotten here…_ I thought as I drifted into the best sleep I'd had since I'd been summoned.

* * *

"Wow, just like that!" Louise said as I walked like one of those stuck-up kids. "I was starting to believe that you'd never learn!"

"Well, it's not exactly difficult to walk and talk as a proper nobleman. And I'm only acting in such a manor for today for today." I told her, reminding myself to jump out a window later. It's not hard, yeah, but it's so annoying. Before I had woken up Louise, I snuck out and had a short chat with Marteau.

"Yes, Our Blade!" he boomed. "I will make sure to let Siesta know when she wakes up!"

"Thank goodness, I thought everyone here would be upset that I was a noble by this world's standards." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Listen here, Our Blade! You may be a Noble, but you stood up to another without even needing magic! And you brought home Siesta, and you care for not just the peasants, but the Nobles as well. In all honesty, we don't know what you are, which is why you're Our Blade! You have the abilities of Nobility, but the body and heart of peasantry. You're one of a kind, Our Blade!"

"Thank you,, Marteau. For this exhibition with the princess, I'll need to actually act respectful. So don't be surprised when I'm walking and talking like one of those stuck-up noble students."

"No worries, Our Blade. We know that you'll never turn on us. And for that, we all humbly thank you." When I had gotten to the kitchen, Marteau told me that they were preparing for the Princess' arrival.

"So, for the exhibition, would you like to partake in the act?" I said.

"And what exactly am I partaking in?" Louise asked, bringing a devilish smile to my face.

"Well, it's a bit over-the-top, but it's sure to catch the crowd's attention." I turned around to face Derf, who was leaning on the wall. "You can be in it, too, Partner." I told him.

"Well, then count me in! It's about time you drew me!" he yelled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that, Derf."

* * *

The next day, I didn't even bother going to see the Princess' arrival. I decided to lay in the warm grass and feel the hot sun on my darkly-clothed body, because who doesn't love heatstroke? I lied down for the majority of the day, until the blackness in my eyelids dimmed, indicating that somebody was in my sun. I opened my eyes to see Siesta, surprisingly.

"Oh, good afternoon, Siesta. It's surely a surprise to see you." I told her, trying to keep my normal way of speech under lockdown for now.

Siesta laughed as I got up and she looked at me with a warm smile. "I see you're still acting like a Noble. The princess should be leaving soon, Ohata." She told me.

"Well, then, that sounds like glorious news. So for what reason did you decide to skip the welcoming?"

"I saw you leaving, and there's something I wanted to give you to say thank you. I actually wanted to that night you saved me, but you and Ms. Vallière went to her room before I had a chance to, and yesterday we were busy with preparations. But before I do, didn't Marteau hear that you respect the princess the way you respect your country's leader?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, that's correct. However, when Lady Hokage comes back to the village, we don't line up bow before her." I reminded.

"I see. Well, Ohata, I need to go, but there's something I wanna give you." She said.

"Wanna? I guess I'm rubbing off on yo-" before I could finish, Siesta stood on her toes to kiss my cheek, bringing a slight blush to my cheeks before she turned away.

"It was really nice talking to you, Ohata. Let's do it again, sometime."

"Yeah…" I said quietly. Later that night, Louise and I sat in her room, going over 'The Act.'

"And you really thought of all of this yourself?" Louise questioned.

"Yeah. It would be better, perfect, in fact, if I had Ice Style, but that's a Kekkai Genkai that I don't have." I told her.

"I remember that, you said it was an ability someone has when they're born with two dominating elements?" She asked. "Would you happen to have one as well? If it isn't Fire and Lightning, do you have any other elements that combine to make a Kekken Genkite?"

"Not exactly. See, I have one, but it's different. Although all I have is Fire and Lightning, my Kekkai Genkai is an ocular technique known as the Sharingan, and over the years it's had the ability to shift into different forms. At first, I could copy enemy techniques, predict and/or copy muscle movement, and see through enemy illusions. But soon it evolved to a form called the Mangekyō, which had two abilities in each eye. My right eye can cast burning white flames that'll never die out until it's target is ash, and my left eye can cast powerful illusions, capable of greatly damaging their mind. If you attack the mind, and the mind believes it's real, soon the imagination becomes a reality and actually damages the body. My favorite of these is called Ame-no-Uzume."

"Sounds powerful, Partner." Derf interrupted.

"It is. So, back to the plans, when I launch the bolt into the fireball, you'll aim an explosion into the center." I told her before there was a knock at the door. I went to open it, and someone pushed through the door and closed it behind them. I let the cloaked character be, not sensing any danger while my Sharingan saw the character open their arms into a hug to Louise. As predicted, the hooded figure hugged Louise as her hood fell off. "Louise Françoise, I'm so happy to see you."

"Your Highness…?" Louise said in shock.

"Oh, Louise. I've missed you so much." She said, hugging tighter.

"Princess you should not have come here!" Louise protested, pulling the Princess off of her. I leaned against the door and wondered what kind of relationship these two had. She got down on one knee. "This is too humble an abode for you to grace."

"Oh, stop with the formalities, Louise Françoise. You don't have to do that with me. We've been friends since we were little girls., haven't we?"

"No formalities? Awesome." I said, walking over. "So how do you and Little Louise know each other?" I asked her.

"When Her Highness and I were little girls, I had the honor of being her playmate and close companion." Louise told me. "Why aren't you bowing?"

"Oh, come on. She said we're good on formalities" I reminded her, turning to the Princess. "So you were childhood friends?" I asked.

"That's right." She said as she seemed to have realized something. "Would you happen to be Louise's familiar?"

"It's true, Princess." Louise butt in. "Although his behavior leaves some to be desire, but he has been better lately."

"Is it this behavior that allowed you stand up to that pompous Count Mont?" she stepped closer and looked into my black eyes. "I've wanted to meet you ever since I've heard about that. I wanted to see what kind of person the Lightning Mage really is." She told me.

"He acts more like a peasant with the abilities of a Noble, but he can shape up when asked to." She explained.

"Mr. Familiar, if you wouldn't mind, could you please show me the legendary Lightning magic I've heard so much about?"

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I have to deny your request." I told her, bringing a look of surprise to both of the girls' faces. "I plan on showing it tomorrow at the exhibition, and since you're going to be viewing it, you'll get to see my Lightning then."

"Well, it's strange being told to wait for once. It feels strange, for some reason it makes me excited." The Princess told me. "I can't wait."

* * *

"Next up, Ms. Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière!" Mr. Colbert announced with a round of applause. Louise and I stepped onto the stage, Derflingr strapped tightly to my back.

"Allow me to introduce my familiar." Louise said with a wide smile. I never knew that her smile was so pleasant until now. Just seeing it filled me with energy. "His primary type is Fire, and his secondary is Lightning." Louise announced, making the crowd laugh.

"A peasant can't have a type!" One student called out.

"And if it did, Lightning isn't a real element!" called another. Louise's smile turned into a confident grin as she turned around.

I gave her a nod and looked above the crowd, putting my fingers into the Tiger sign. I took a deep breath. _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!_ With a large exhale, the crowd's laughing ceased as a massive flaming dragon circled around them, looping in a constant spherical pattern. "Ok, Derf, you're up." I drew my sword and sent my lightning chakra into him, electrifying the blade. _Aim for the center…_ I pointed him towards the center of the sphere shape, making sure the lightning wasn't powerful enough to break through, pulled my arm back, and swung, sending the lightning through an opening and into the sphere. The dragon's pattern was made to move fast enough to bounce the lightning back and forth, making an electrical ball surrounded in lightning. Now, for Louise's turn. She raised her wand and from the electrical/fiery ball, a massive explosion occurred, dazzling the crowd with a chakra-magic mixture firework. The flames spread out over the students, soon going out from the fall. I gave the crowd a bow after putting away Derf, and they all went crazy with cheers and applause. "I am the Lightning Mage, Ohata Uchiha, and I am the familiar of Louise the Zero." I announced before walking with her off of the stage.

"Hey, why did you call me that?" she asked me.

"Zero isn't so bad. It's by far the coolest number, it's higher than number 1, and it has an infinite potential. You should enjoy your nickname." I told her.

"Ohata…thank you…"

* * *

 **We'll end it there! I enjoyed thinking of that, it may seem a bit farfetched in the execution of it, but I personally think it's possible. Anyway, I don't have a lot to say today, so until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


	8. A Thief Called Fouquet

**Hey guys! Ohata Uchiha here and I'm back with another chapter of A Mage's Uchiha. One thing I wanna get out of the way, I gave each form of the Susano'o different callouts. The one Sasuke uses with a crossbow is what I call the "Warrior-Type," the one both he and Itachi uses with the covered face, I call the "Reaper-Type," the one that I've seen Madara use, where it's a skeleton (if Ohata uses it) is the "Skeleton-Type," the Susano'o Body Armor is where the rib cage is around you, of course, and you can use the arms as Sasuke and Madara do, and finally, the Perfect Susano'o. I'm sure you can guess what that is. I have one more form though that'll be revealed later on though. Right now it's a secret, so let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero. Enjoy with a nice, well-done sirloin steak! If you don't like steak, have a hotdog!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Thief Called Fouquet**

As Louise and I went to sit down, but I kept walking, prompting her to follow me. "Where are we going?" she asked me as I continued forward.

"I wanted to go see somebody. It won't take long." I assured her before feeling the ground shake. I ran in the direction of the quake, Louise barely keeping up. I ran down a walkway to see a large, rocky beast. "So, who's familiar are you?" I asked it as Louise stopped behind me.

"That's not a familiar, it's a golem!" Louise informed me.

"Your luck has just run out!" I heard a woman call out to us as the golem's hand reached to crush us. Louise ducked, covering her head to brace herself for the weight of the hand, but it never came. When she looked up from behind me, I wasn't sure whether she was scared of what was in front of us or around us. My white Warrior-Type Susano'o was active, as big as the golem was, grabbing its wrist. "B-But how? What kind of magic is this?" the feminine voice called out again.

"Partner, You never cease to amaze me!" Derf said as I drew him from his sheath, making the Susano'o hold out its hand. I gave Derflingr more Lightning chakra, forming a blade-shaped bolt of electricity. I swung it towards the golem, slicing right through it. However, I didn't realize how close the building was, and the sword smashed into it. I reverted my Susano'o and watched for signs of a counterattack. Nothing but silence.

"Dammit…she got away." I said, falling to my knees. "And I destroyed the building,,," I smashed my fist into the dirt, cursing myself for being so careless. My hand reeled back for another fist, but it stopped as two small pairs of arms wrapped around my chest.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You'll get another chance to stop her, I know it." Louise said in an uncharacteristically kind tone. I guess being a noble in her eyes now, she can finally show me kindness. I took another look at the massive cut in the wall that I made. "Come on. Let's get back to the exhibition." She told me, doing her best to pick me up. I stood, noticing a familiar bundle of blond hair.

"Her Highness is waiting for you, Louise." Montmorency said. "You and your familiar won." The sound of these words hitting Louise's ears brought a wide happy smile to her face, making her rush to the stage. The blondie took another look and faltered a bit. "What happened?!" she asked me.

"Someone attacked the school, blue clothes, black hood over her head, long green hair. Report this to whoever you need to." I told her as I rushed after Louise. I hurried back around the crowd of students and stepping onto the stage, standing behind a kneeling Louise. The Princess bestowed a small golden crown onto her head, bringing a joyful look to Louise's face.

"Louise, you have a truly amazing familiar. I would be honored to witness his Lightning magic up close." She requested. I walked forward and gave a quick bow before extending my hand. A flash of white and blue sparked, forming a palm full of electricity within a small radius around my hand. "That's incredible, Mr. Familiar! I've never seen anything like it before!" she said enthusiastically. Her eyes reflected the light coming off of my Chidori. "This is truly a wonderful gift you have, and your little display was splendid. Congratulations, you two."

Louise and I faced the crowd, earning one more round of applause. Trying to be as sly as possible, Louise inched closer to me. I could hear her whispering, just loud enough so I could hear it through the crowd's cheers. "Ohata, thank you."

* * *

Thankfully, Montmorency did as I asked and reported the intruder, and for some reason returned to me with information from an investigation that the school's staff held. She told me that an ancient artifact know as the Scroll of Ages, a scroll with a list of the most powerful spells known to mages, written in a language unknown to this world. I thanked her for the information and we went our separate ways for the afternoon. The rest of the day was more or less normal, in which I mean that I've been slowly gaining more respect from Louise, to the point where she almost sees me as a person, but still treats me like a servant. At least she's kind about my familiar duties now. I don't find her yelling nearly as much about everything I do.

The night ended with me dressing Louise, and us falling asleep in her bed. "You may be my familiar, but no Noble should find themselves sleeping on the floor." She told me, allowing me to sleep in her bed. The next day was the same, I dressed Louise and escorted her to class. After what happened yesterday, I decided to stay in the class with Louise, but there was not a teacher to be seen.

"Oh darling," Kirche said, turning around in her chair. "I've brought something for you." She said, holding out a little basket. Leaning back in my chair, I didn't see what was inside at first, so I leaned forward and took a glimpse at a number of orange fruits.

"I appreciate the thought, but I'm not hungry. And besides, I'm sure Louise wouldn't be happy with me accepting gifts from you." I told her.

"That's right, Kirche. Don't feed someone else's familiar without their permission." Louise said in a bored tone. How could we not be bored when the classes are being held up.

"You know, I heard an interesting rumor that they're trying to blame this whole thief situation on Princess Henrietta, since what little guards were left to guard the vault were pulled to protect the Princess. And that Her Highness decided to visit the institute despite the protest of her advisers." She said, making my blood boil. I slammed my hands on the desk, got out of my seat, and walked out of the class, closing the door behind me. My fist pounded the wall next to me. _How could I have been so careless… Being in this place for so long, with nobody to keep me on my toes…it's made my skills begin to deteriorate…_

I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Looking up, I saw the bald man from yesterday, Mr. Colbert. "Oh, you're Ms. Vallière's familiar." He noted before opening the door. "Ms. Vallière, and Ms. Tabitha. Come to the principal's office immediately." He said. I could hear voice shake slightly. Louise and Tabitha exited the room, and the three of us, followed by Kirche, followed Mr. Colbert to the geezer's office.

* * *

We stood in the office, the three girls side-by-side, with me behind Louise. The office consisted of us, five or six adults dressed in green, Mr. Colbert, Ms. Chevereuse, the principal, and someone whom I had assumed was his assistant. Something about her seemed familiar though…she had strangely déjà-vu inducing clothes, blue with a hood, and tied-up green hair.

"Hey, why are you here?" Louise whispered to Kirche, making me forget what I was talking about.

"I don't know, it sounded like fun." She responded.

"Due to numerous witnesses, a shadowed figure was reported entering and leaving a deserted shack in the woods this morning." The green-haired assistant said.

"Very speedy work, Ms. Longueville. You are to be commended." The principal praised. _Maybe it's just me, but it seems too speedy._

"From those testimonies, I attempted to sketch out a picture of the shadow." She said, handing the bearded man a yellow, rolled-up piece of paper. The old man unrolled the paper and looked at it for a moment before turning it around for us to see.

"What do you think?" he said.

"There's no doubt about it, that's Fouquet!" Louise confirmed. I stared for a moment before diverting my gaze to Ms. Longueville. As my eyes narrowed, she must have felt me watching her, because she met my eyes, gave me a quick glare, then turned away, returning her contorted face back to normal. _No way…_ Longueville was Fouquet. But I couldn't just say it,, the adults wouldn't believe. If I know anything about people like her, then she most likely had been working under a nice-girl persona for as long as the old man has known her. I'll just have to catch her myself.

"We must report this to the palace. I'll send a request along with it asking the royal guards to go after her." Mr. Colbert suggested.

"If we waste time with those stuck-up, know-it-all bureaucrats, Fouquet will get away. We must retrieve the Scroll of Ages with our own strength in order to regain the honor that has been tarnished by that thief." The old man stated. "Now raise your staff if you are up for the challenge." The men in green just looked at each other hesitantly. This was getting pathetic, so I raised my hand.

"Sir, I'd like to request to go in alone. I am more than enough to overpower Fouquet." I suggested as Louise raised her wand.

"He is my familiar, so I shall keep watch over him." Louise announced.

"I shall go, too." Kirche said, making Louise call her name in surprise. "Wherever my darling goes, I shall accompany him. There's no way I'd lose to a Vallière." Looking over, we all saw Tabitha raising her staff. "Tabitha, you don't have to go. This is a problem between the two of us."

"I'm worried about both of you." She quietly said, bringing smiles to Louise and Kirche's faces.

"Then I shall leave it up to you four, Ms. Tabitha being a Chevalier Knight. So talented at such a young age. And Ms. Zerbst, who I'm told uses flame magic of the very best quality. And Ms. Vallière, who's familiar just so happens to be the Legendary Lightning Mage, a Line class Mage capable of wielding Fire and Lightning, having overcome Guiche de Gramont with his bare hands and scaring the living daylights out of Count Mont. I have also heard rumors that this familiar does not require a wand or staff to use magic." The old man stated.

"Oh yeah, I guess I've never seen you use anything to channel your magic through, which only makes my darling all the more of a must-have package!" Kirche pointed out.

"Alright, then. I look forward to all of your hard work as Nobles." The geezer said.

"Lord Osmond, I will serve as their guide if that is what you wish." Longueville suggested.

"Are you sure, Ms. Longueville?" Mr. Osmond asked.

"I've planned it from the start." Longueville assured with a chuckle. _Perfect, so we won't have to travel very far to get the culprit._ I thought with a devious smile.

* * *

 **That's all for now! I'll be back tomorrow with more, but sorry this chapter was so late today. I had a lot going on and barely had time to write, but I still made it before midnight, so YES! Anyway, Jose19 asked if Louise is in the pairing, yes she is if you didn't pay attention in chapter 1's explanation. I'll make sure to put it in the description, so until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


	9. Scroll of Ages

**How's it going everyone! It's Ohata Uchiha here, late with chapter 9. I'm sorry guys, not gonna go into too much detail, I had to go to New Orleans for an emergency. Let's jump into it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero. (This is gonna be a short one, sorry guys!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Scroll of Ages**

The four of us loaded into the carriage and left immediately. Fouq- I mean, Longueville drove the carriage for what seemed like a couple of hours. It was a long trip, so I lied my head back and thought a little bit about this world. _So wait…what does magic work off of? Is it life energy or another form of chakra? Do all people have this magic supply, but only nobles have the potential to use it? Can a peasant use this source of power by training?_ As it turns out, I was more zoned out then I realized, because suddenly Kirche sat next to me and scooted closer.

"I'm here to protect my darling, right darling?" she asked me.

"I can protect myself." I told her.

"What are you going to do when the big bad golem appears?" she asked, completely ignoring me.

"I'm going to use my magic!" Louise told her as the two began getting closer, staring each other down.

"Oh really? Don't make me laugh, Louise the Zero!" she said as the two girls began growling.

"Just like the number zero, I'm full of infinite possibilities!" she responded, making me happy that she finally began looking at nickname differently.

"I don't need protection! We're not here for you two to fight, we're here to capture Lo- Fouquet!" I said, almost letting the surprise slip. Thankfully, it seemed Louise thought it was one of my verbal 'quirks,' but I could see Longueville glaring daggers at me, trying to keep it hidden.

"Oh, that's right. You _are_ a legendary Mage, after all. But because you insist on fighting with a sword, I brought the one I gave you." She said, holding up the sheathed golden sword.

"Thanks, but I have my own sword." I told her, gesturing to Derflingr.

"Oh, hush now. A cheap and rusted piece of junk like that isn't going to do anything in our situation. Right, darling?" she asked me seductively, pressing her breasts onto my chest.

"Actually, when I used Derf during the exhibition, my cha- magic must have burned the rust away or something. I didn't notice it immediately, but when I took a good look, he was all shiny." I explained. _Dammit! What is wrong with me today!? My tongue never slips this much in one day!_ When I looked over at Louise, she was turned to face the opposite way.

"Do whatever you want." I heard her mutter.

"There, see?" Kirche asked, picking up her sword.

"Well, I _want_ to keep using the sword Louise got me. He's better than he looks." I caught Louise's glance as Kirche gave me a disappointed look.

"Thanks, Partner! That means a lot coming from the user!" It wasn't long before we reached the shack. Understandably, I went first. I used my Sharingan to look for any signs of traps. The whole time, I kept my eye on Longueville, who cautiously waited behind Louise and Kirche. I opened the door, and unsurprisingly, the dinky little thing was empty.

"Come on, it's safe." I said as I walked in, followed by Kirche and Tabitha. I turned around, noticing a distinct lack of pink hair. "Louise, you aren't coming?" I asked her.

"I'll stay out here and keep watch." She offered.

"That's nice of you, but I'd feel much better if you were with the girls." I told her.

"Thank you, but it'll be fine." She tried to assure me.

"Louise, please go with them." I asked of her. Eventually she gave in and went inside, leaving me and Longueville.

"In that case, I will scout out the surrounding area." She told me.

"It's alright, Fouquet won't surprise me. It'd be safer if you stayed near me." I told her.

"I'll be fine. I am Mr. Osmond's secretary, after all."

"Like that means anything to me. You really wanna get away from us. Is it so that you can change out that cape of yours for a black one?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry? What are you implying?"

"You can't fool me, Longueville. I know you're Fouquet. You should probable have worn something much different instead of just changing your cape. She gave me a full on glare as the ground rumbled. From under her, a massive golem rose from the ground. "That's what I'm talking about." I said with a smile. The golem swung an arm, smashing the roof off of the shack behind me.

"You're smarter than I thought you were." She called from the top of her golem.

"Oh please. Anyone with logic and reasoning could have figured it out. I knew since I saw you." I called back as a large gust of wind hit the golem. It remained unfazed as a wave of fire hit its face, engulfing it in flames. The monster swung its arm and extinguished the flames. I turned around to see a wrapped scroll at their feet. _Is that the Scroll of Ages It looks like…_

The golem sent a hand down to me, but I jumped out of the way and onto its hand. I drew Derf and sliced off the arm at the joint, severing it completely. Unfortunately, the arm just crawled its way up the golem's body and reattached itself. I got the golem to turn around before I activated my Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. "Kage-Tsuchi!" I said as white flames began to fill the cracks of the golem. "Louise, give it a big one!" I called to her as a small spark appeared on the golem, leaving it unscathed. I could no longer see Longueville, which most likely meant that she bailed. The golem turned around and slammed its molten hand down on the shack, but I made ran for it in time to activate my Susano'o Reaper-Type, holding the shield above the girls and I. The Susano'o grew to the size which I willed it to, making it the same size as the golem, before changing it to the Warrior-Type. Like the previous day, I formed a Lightning sword in its hand and stabbed through the golem, shattering it to pieces.

The dust settled, and we all walked out of the demolished shack. Louise walked in front of us, holding the scroll. "Oh, my darling! That was truly an amazing display of magic! I've never seen anything like it, it's not Fire, Water, Earth, or Air, nor is it Lightning, it's something special entirely on its own.!" Kirche praised. _That was amazing. I didn't notice it the first time, but I definitely did this time. I don't remember having such perfect control over my Susano'o. I remember that I could never switch from one form to another well, but I did it as if I've been doing it my whole life. And normally it takes a lot out of me to make it grow like that. So what is it? Why now? What's made me use it with such ease…_

Lost in thought, I never realized that Louise handed the Scroll of Ages over to Longueville. "Louise, no!" I shouted, but it was too late. I could see that she changed into her whole Fouquet outfit.

"Ms. Longueville, what are you wearing?" Kirche asked as she let her hair down and took off her glasses. The scrolled rolled open and she rose her wand.

"What are you doing, Ms. Longueville?!" Louise asked as I stood protectively in front of everyone.

"It's Fouquet. It has been from the start. It's not hard to tell." I said as I slowly walked toward her with a glare.

"Stay back! I will use the scroll! These spells are the strongest in the world!" she threatened, but to no avail. My hand filled with lightning as stepped closer.

"You can't use that scroll. That's why you lured us out here. So that you can learn through us, but to tell you the truth, even I can't use those 'spells.' I wasn't born with the ability to do so." I told her.

"You really think I'm bluffing! Don't make me-" I chucked a shuriken, leaving a light cut on her cheek to shut her up.

"Ya know, this Lightning magic has been known to impale a lot of people. Would you like to be one of them?" With my EMS, the Chidori, and the shuriken scare, Longueville was trembling. She dropped her wand and the scroll before collapsing. I kneeled down, looked into her eyes, and put her into a hypnotic, sleep-like state using Genjutsu. My Chidori faded, and I let out a sigh, being relieved from using anymore chakra.

"Ohata, how did you know that she wouldn't use the spells?" Louise asked me as I looked into the scroll. It's just as I thought it was.

"This is a scroll from my world, and these aren't spells, they're techniques that anybody can use with chakra, training, and the appropriate chakra nature." I told them as if they knew what I was talking about. A few jutsu that I recognized was the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Flying Raijin, Water Dragon Jutsu, and Reanimation Jutsu. "This is a list of techniques invented by my village's second leader, Tobirama Senju." I informed them, rolling up the scroll as Tabitha's dragon landed. I tied the scroll and picked up Longueville before putting them both on Sylphid's back. Tabitha, Kirche, and Louise joined her before taking flight. I activated my Susano'o Body Armor's wings and took off after them.

* * *

 **Real sorry guys, but I need to cut this one short. I just wanna say have a good Fourth of July, and until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


	10. Henrietta's Request

**How's it going everyone! Ohata Uchiha here! Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I wanna let you all know that today is my mother's birthday, so go ahead and leave a review below telling her happy birthday! With that said, let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero. Enjoy with an ice-cream birthday cake (vanilla or chocolate)!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Henrietta's Request**

The four of us gave a bow. "We have sent Fouquet to the palace, and the Scroll of Ages has been once again secured in the vault. You are all guests of honor for tonight's banquette." Old Man Osmond said. "The palace thinks very highly of your conduct throughout this incident. I am certain that some reward will come from the palace for the four of you."

"Really!?" Kirche said in joy. "A reward from the palace? Wow." _Are you serious? I did all of the work._ I thought to myself. Thinking back on it, I wondered how a scroll from the Hidden Leaf got here.

"You are dismissed." Osmond said as the girls began walking out. I stood there, waiting for them to leave. Louise noticed this and turned around.

"Ohata?" she said questioningly.

I turned to her and gave her an assuring smile, letting know that I was ok. Once they were gone, I turned back to Old Man Osmond. "Is there something you need?" he asked.

"Actually, there is. I'd wanna ask you something, if that's alright with you."

"Go ahead, Mr. Uchiha."

I took a deep breath, trying to gather my words so that I don't trail off and forget what I was asking like I normally do. "Listen, I was summoned here from my home, a place far away. I know for a fact that where I come from is a world separate from yours. The moons here are proof, because my world only has one moon." I told him, gaining a gasp from Mr. Colbert. Osmond listened intently, waiting for me to finish. "The Scroll of Ages is a scroll that came from my world. The 'spells' listed in the scroll are techniques created by my village's second Hokage, which is the leader of the village. Techniques that aren't too different from my own 'magic,' and I wanna know where you got that scroll." I told him.

"Ah, I understand. The Scroll of Ages was a gift of sorts, a memento from a peculiar man. It's hard to believe it's already been 30 years." The old man said, his eyes resting shut as if he was picturing the day it happened. "The man had used some form of duplication, although I could tell that he was badly wounded beforehand. His outfit was very strange, and he wielded the power of Water." Osmond reminisced.

"Yeah, my world is currently in a state of world peace, but there are many who still commit crimes and seek to harm others, sometimes going for the more important people to spark a war by putting the blame on another country." I explained.

"I nursed that man day and night, around the clock, but it was too late. He passed, and I never discovered who that brave man was. His last words to me were to return the scroll, but I knew not where either he or the scroll came from."

"Damn…and here I was thinking that I'd have a lead on a way home. But hey, what can I do? If you don't know anything, you don't know anything. Just makes the journey more fun, anyway." I told him, putting my hands behind my head. "I just gotta try a little harder." An amused smile found it's way across my face.

* * *

Before the banquette, Louise insisted that I dressed like an actual noble for once, but I refused and reminded myself to tell her about the Uchiha later. While Kirche attracted almost every boy, and Tabitha sliced through a massive piece of meat with a knife, I leaned over the balcony. "There's a party going on, Partner. Why are you out here by yourself?" Derf asked, leaning against the balcony.

"I don't know. I just kinda did it. A lot of things I do without thinking, like walking, breathing, fighting, talking. I've adapted to just letting my body do what it wants as long as it was harmless." I explained.

"Now presenting Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, second-year student and daughter of Duke Vallière." Someone announced. I turned around and saw Louise coming up the stairs, lifting her dress. She let go of her dress as she walked, ignoring every guy who asked her to dance. She approached me and I met her at the doorframe. Upon seeing her up close, I could see the nice neckpiece that matched the thingy in her hair, whatever it was called.

"Fine feathers make fine birds." Derf complimented.

"You be quiet!" she said without yelling, which has become less and less uncommon. "What?" she asked me, making me realize that I was staring.

"Oh, um…you're beautiful." I told her, making her blush with a smile. Before she could thank me, the lights dimmed and a song began playing. Most likely to her surprise, I held out a hand. "Would you honor me with a single dance, Ms. Vallière?" I asked her, lowering my head humbly until her lightly rested her hand on mine. She walked me over to the free space near the balcony, holding my left hand to the side while my right hand rested on her waist. I moved to the rhythm of her feet, having never done this before, and tried to get by without needing my Sharingan to keep up. Thankfully, I did just fine, and Louise rested her head on my chest, switching both of her hands to my shoulders and leaving mine free to hold her waist.

I could barely hear her muttering, but it sounded like a prayer of some sort. "…ank you for this wonderful familiar, who I will never take for granted and will always cherish…" at the sound of this, I couldn't help smiling. "Ohata…" she said, catching my attention. "Do you wanna go back to your world, or do you wanna stay here?" she asked me, keeping her head on my chest.

"Well, ya see, I have a problem. I wanna go back, but at the same time you're not there." I said, making her look up in surprise. "You've become a very important person to me in the time that I've been here. You're not just some person I'd leave behind." I told her, giving her a warm smile to assure her that I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Ohata…thank you." She told me. "During the exhibition, you stopped the laughing and the jokes about Louise the Zero, and you saved me with your power from that golem."

"Duh. I'm your familiar, silly." I told her. "That's what I do." Her smile widened before I noticed her face closing in. I didn't realize until our faces were inches away that her lips were puckered, and I could feel her soft lips kiss my cheek. I could feel the heat in my cheeks, indicating that I was blushing, but regardless, I smiled and continued dancing with Louise.

* * *

"Congratulations and well done, Louise Françoise." Princess Henrietta said, standing before Louise and I.

"Thank you, Princess, but I could never have done it without my familiar." Louise mentioned. "If anyone deserves the title of Chevalier, it's him. He stopped Fouquet all on his own."

"Oh, is that true, Mr. Familiar?" she asked me.

"That's correct, Your Highness. She never stood a chance." I said confidently.

"My, my, that means you single-handedly beat a Mage who's had the whole palace up in arms for some time now." She said, raising her hand to me. "I trust that you can continue to protect my friend. Taking an oath to do so is equal to swearing your loyalty to me personally." I stared at her hand for a minute.

"I'm lost…" I whispered.

"Kiss her hand." Louise told me. I walked up, took her hand, bowed to one knee and kissed her hand, standing back up to stand next to Louise.

"I will always protect Louise, Princess. You can trust me with her life."

"Thank you. Before I forget, I have a favor to ask of you." She said.

"What is it, Your Highness?" Louise asked without a second thought.

"I'd like you two to live out in the village for a while." She requested.

* * *

Louise walked out of the shop in an ugly brown, bland dress with a matching hat. "Hey, at least it matches." I joked..

"Shut up. I feel so boring." She told me as we walked down the steps.

"Good. Boring means we won't attract any attention. You remember why we're doing this, right?" I asked her, partially trying to remind myself.

"You want us to do some spying for you down in the main village?" Louise had asked Henrietta.

"Lately, I have been hearing rumors about Nobles who have been oppressing peasants, treating them without care or dignity. But whenever I ask residents in the area, they tell me that the Nobles would never act such a way and are good role models for the peasants. However, seeing as what happened between you and Count Mont, I cannot leave them as rumors anymore. Therefore, I'd like you to go and investigate what's going on in the village while maintaining a cloak of total secrecy. I'd say it's going to be difficult, but I'm sure it's nothing that the Legendary Lightning Mage can't handle." The Princess had requested of us. I was surprised that she had the lungs to say all of that.

"Now for a horse!" Louise shouted, bringing me out of my memories.

"Hey, horses are way too expensive!" I told her. "And our first priority is finding a place to live." Louise and I wandered around all day. As we passed by an alley, I felt a strange sensation. Someone trying to be dangerous. I looked into the alley and saw three big men emerging from the darkness, each one twice as big as I was. I got in front of Louise protectively.

"Listen here, little lady, why don't you ditch your boyfriend and come with us? We'll show you a real good time, and I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun." The middle man said in a deep, raspy voice. I unstrapped Derf and gave him to Louise, slowly approaching the men. "What? You think you're a big man, standing up to all three of us at once?" he said. I just glared at him, further pissing him off. "Fine, then have some, big man!" he shouted as he swung a fist. I grabbed him by his wrist, stopping the punch cold. This man was so slow, I didn't even need a Sharingan. While the one I held looked surprised, the two by his side swung their fists. I grabbed the left wrist on my right side and directed the punch into the middle one's face, and directed the fist on my left into his gut. Once he fell, I jumped up and grabbed both of the standing men's heads, bashing them together.

"Dumbasses. You should know when you're outclassed." I told them as we left the alley.

"TRÈS BIEN! THAT WAS MAGNIFIQUE!" I head a feminine man say from behind us. "My name is Scarron and I run a lovely tavern, just up the road from here! I can see it in your faces, you two are troubled! Allow me to help!" he said, finishing every sentence excitedly. "I shall let you stay in one of our rooms for free!" he said.

"Deal!" I told him, ready to collapse into a bed.

"Wait, doesn't this seem suspicious at all?" Louise asked me.

"Oh come on, nobody in this city can stand up to me, so there's nothing to worry about if it's trouble." I reassured her.

"Oui, oui! However, I have one condition." He said, pointing to Louise.

* * *

 **I'll end it there, guys, my elbow and shoulder hurt. I don't have a lot to say except wish my momma a happy birthday, because mommas are important. Anyway, until next time, WAIT! I won't be able to upload tomorrow again, sorry. A lot of family stuff happening lately. Anyway, until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


	11. The Enchanted Fairy Tavern

**How's it going everyone, Ohata Uchiha here, and I'm back with chapter 11 of A Mage's Uchiha. Sorry this chapter has been late, and the other's have been spotty, things have just been hectic lately. I wanna say thank you to angelvan105 for your awesome review that you left earlier, I very much appreciate it. Anyway, let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero. Enjoy with a classic cheese or pepperoni pizza!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Enchanted Fairy Tavern**

"Ok, my fairies, very special news!" Scarron said as he clapped. Louise had gotten dressed in the Tavern's…'uniform,' while I washed dishes with one of his workers. I had decided to take my jacket off so that it didn't wet, "We have a new little fairy to enjoy here at the Enchanted Fairy Tavern. Oh, Little Louise?" he called, indicating Louise's reveal. I looked over and saw her in a white uniform, a slight blush on her cheeks. I couldn't help chuckling to myself.

"U-Uh, hello, m-my name is Louise. It's n-nice to meet you all." Her words fumbled and she stuttered a lot.

"Give her an applause, everyone." Scarron said, making all of the girls clap.

The other worker must have noticed that I was staring, because she yelled at me. "Hey, focus on the dishes. We're going to open soon!"

"Sorry about that." I apologized as she took a closer look at me. "What is it?"

"Your hair…it's almost as long as mine. And we have the same eye color…" she pointed out. "Could we be related in some way?"

"I highly doubt it. I'm from a place really far away from here." I told her, putting a clean plate on the stack behind me

"My name is Jessica. Let me know if there's anything you need." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. My name is Ohata. It's nice to meet you." I told her, smiling back.

"Oh, Ohata!" Scarron called. I looked over, now seeing that he was right up to me. "I have a special job that only a cute face like yours can pull off." He said, worrying me. He walked me outside, of course allowing me to grab my jacket, and explained. "Now, as you can see, all of our little fairies are cute girls, which attract many guys. But now that we have a fairy who is a male, we can attract some female customers. Do you understand?" he asked me.

"Yes, sir."

"Nuh uh, you say 'Oui, ma mademoiselle.' Understand?" he asked once more.

"Oh, uh, oui ma mademoiselle…" I told him hesitantly.

"Très bien!" he shouted, placing a sign in my hands with an arrow and the words 'Enchanted Fairy Tavern' written on this. "Oh, and one more thing, little fairy." He said as he placed something on my head. I couldn't see what it was at first, but when he left, I took a look at my reflection in the mirror. Scarron had put a cat-ear hair band in my hair, the same color as my hair. I looked at my cat self, raised my hands into paw shapes, and meowed quietly. Very few people knew my love for cats. I could never help myself with the little furry creatures, and could never resist them. I guess that's why I was smiling. I looked away and grabbed my sign

A couple of girls walked past and I stopped them. "Excuse me, would you like to sit down and eat at the Enchanted Fairy Tavern? We have great food and great service, so please join us." I told them, giving them the warmest and most inviting smile I could manage. The two girls blushed.

"Oh, yeah, sure." One managed to say as she looked at her friend, took her wrist, and lead her into the Tavern.

"Awesome!" I told myself. I continued doing this to maybe twelve to twenty females before it started getting dark out. I went inside, dropped my sign, and went upstairs. Louise was sitting on one of the beds, mumbling to herself.

"Why do I, a Mage, and a daughter of a Duke, have to deal with this?!" she mumbled to herself loudly. I walked over and pet her head.

"Calm down, squishy. We have a place to stay and eat for now, so just try and put up with it. I know it's hard, but it's for the Princess." I told her as she looked up at me.

"A place to sleep? I hope you aren't talking about this closet-like, attic." She told me.

"Hey, I saw a lot of nobles coming in and out, so we're killing two birds with one kunai." I assured her. I assume that just then, she noticed the cat ears still on her head. I looked over and saw her smiling.

"Those look ridiculous on you." She told me.

"I liked them. Meow." I said as I took them off and put them on the nightstand, followed by my jacket. "Let's get some sleep." I suggested.

"Sleep? In a place like this?" She asked me. I crawled under the covers on the opposite side of her.

"Well, you're welcome to stay up as long as you want. But a princess needs sleep to manage her kingdom." I told her, explaining to her in a way that would make sense.

"I guess you're right, but how can you adapt to this so quickly?" she asked me, crawling under the covers.

"Where I come from, I'll be out on missions that require me to sleep on the grass, and other times in the dirt. Any bed feels like heaven." I let her know before slowly drifting to sleep. A few minutes, a light creak and the shifting of the mattress indicated movement. My eye cracked open and looked down to see Louise bundling up to me. The sight brought a smile to my face.

* * *

It was another day of attracting women to the Tavern. Every girl that passed by stopped to look before being trapped in my supposed charm. It was a whole afternoon of smiling before I recognized a face behind me. "Oh, Jessica. How's it going?" I asked her as she leaned against the wall.

"I'm on my break and thought I'd say hi. You're doing a good job. I've never seen the Tavern packed full of men and women. Girls will come occasionally, but they're weird like that." she said. I agreed with a chuckle, and noticed her staring at me again. "Hey, um, Louise isn't really your younger sister, is she?" she asked me.

"What makes you say that?" _Crap, she's onto us…but how?_

"Brothers and sisters don't cuddle like you two were last night." She said with a pair of perverted eyes,

"Damn, I guess. I'm not gonna bother lying to you if you got us figured out." I let her know.

"Oh, and Louise is a Noble, isn't she?"

"You're smarter than I thought you'd be." I praised. Jessica slammed her fist on her hand.

"I knew it! There was just no way that Louise could be a peasant! The way she acts, her overwhelming pride, it's just impossible! So are you like, her servant?"

"If you can't figure yourself, then I won't tell you. Anyway, it's best if you stayed out of it." I warned her. She got closer to me.

"Come on, I love stories like that! You have to tell me! I won't tell anybody!" She said, inching closer and closer. "In exchange, I can teach you all sorts of things. If. You. Want." She offered, pressing her breasts onto my chest. "You know, you're really cute. Those cat ears put you over the edge."

"Sorry, but no. You'd be good for gathering information where I come from, but seduction won't work on me. Believe me, you're not the first big-boobed beauty who's tried to seduce me." I informed her, making her pull away, still smiling.

"Well, it was worth a shot." She told me before going back inside. About ten minutes later, a big man with a green suit and red cape walked past me, looking at me funny, followed by six men. I waited a moment, put my ears and sign down, and walked in after him.

"Unfortunately all the seats are taken now." I heard Scarron say nervously.

"Well it certainly doesn't seem that way to me." The man said before snapping his fingers. Three of the six men raised similar-looking staffs, causing seven people to stand up.

"Hey fatass!" I called out from behind him. The man turned around with a shocked expression.

"You dare insult me, peasant!? Do you know who you are talking to?!" she shouted, snapping his fingers. All six men were front and center, three staffs and three swords raised. "If you apologize now, maybe I'll forgive you. But only if you get on your hands and knees and beg, you worthless dog." He demanded with a smile.

"I'm very sorry!" Scarron said. "He's new here and doesn't quite know how things go-"

"No Scarron. Let me handle this." I told him, pulling him out of the way. "I don't know who you are, but what I see just from looking at you is a fat tyrant who cowers behind others, as well as his own title. If anyone here is a worthless dog, it's you." I told him, further angering the man.

"That's it! Men, attack!" he said. In a flash, I bashed two of the men's heads together and punched the third staff-user's gut, knocking them to the floor before one of the sword-users sliced at me. My palms closed over the sides and jerked it sideways, bringing the man with it as my foot met his face halfway. My initial kick swung and smashed into another sword-user's temple. I used the moment to swing my other foot at the remaining man as my previous foot firmly gripped the floor, sending the man into the wall. The fat man gasped at my lightning-speed takedown. "Y-You can't do this! You're nothing but a p-peasant!" he stuttered, falling over.

"So what!?" I shouted. "Any of you rotten nobles can be overpowered with a good amount of physical training." I told him, glaring icy daggers at the fat man. "Do you understand who caught Fouquet singlehandedly? It was a man in black, with long black hair and dark eyes."

"That man was a Noble who knew Lightning magic!" he managed to say.

"Oh really?" I told him as my Chidori filled my hand. The look on the man's face made me believe he was about to void his bowels.

"S-So you're a fallen Noble trying to hide his identity-" he started before Louise appeared by my side with the letter we got from the Princess.

"Oh please. Even if I was, that rank would be meaningless." I told him. "We're here by orders of the Princess."

The fat man got on his hands and knees. "Please! If you don't go to the palace about this, I will give you this!" he said, pulling out a sack of money. I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to meet my Sharingan.

"Listen here, fatty. I believe in second chances, so I'll let you go just this time. But if I hear about a fat man being a tyrant one more time, I will personally kick your ass. Do you understand?" I told him. With a nervous nod, I let him go, and he nd his men ran out of the Tavern.

"That was so amazing, Ohata!" one of the girls said as the girls surrounded me, along with Scarron. "The way you handled those guards without magic was incredible!"

"We don't ask employees for their backgrounds or where they came from, so we didn't see anything and we didn't hear anything. Isn't that right?" Scarron asked. The girls agreed all together before Jessica came out.

"Well, it looks like you win, Louise. Since Ohata is your brother, you get all of this money in tips." She said, gesturing to the pile of sacks that the man left.

* * *

"Man, at least we don't have to put on a façade anymore. I was never a big fan of lying." I told Louise. I just noticed that she was changing behind the separating-thing, whatever it was called. "Hey, if you're getting dressed then I'll help." I let her know.

"N-No! Don't! I've got it on my own!" she said, stopping me before I could even get out of the bed.

"It's kinda late to start acting like a peasant, silly." I called out to her as she came around dressed in black. "It's also to late to be dressing like you're my sister, silly." I let her know. She was looking away from me.

"Shut up, idiot." Before she looked back to me, I was in front of her. She looked up and I could see the blush in her cheeks.

"You're beautiful, Louise." I told her, holding one of her cheeks. Like I told Derf, I always followed my gut. Instinctively, my head lowered while Louise's rose to meet mine halfway. Her face disappeared as my eyes closed, and the soft sensation of another's lips against mine took over my mind, the way it was that day. The day I was summoned.

* * *

 **AND THERE IT IS! THE OHALOU SHIPPING IS NOW OFFICIAL AND CAME EARLIER THEN EXPECTED! So, there's going to be a slightly different behavior for Louise towards Ohata, and more jealousy when Kirche or someone else flirts with him. I had a fun time writing these last few chapters, and I'm excited for the future! So, until next time everyone, STAY CLASSY!**


	12. My Home?

**How's it going everyone, Ohata Uchiha here with yet another chapter of A Mage's Uchiha! Last episode ended off on an unexpected note! What's next to come? I don't know. Read on and see for yourself! I was in New Orleans all day and didn't have a chance to write, so let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero. Enjoy with a plate of shrimp or another type of seafood of your choice!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: My Home?**

Instead of riding a horse, I flew Louise back to the institute with my Susano'o Body Armor. With it being the first time she'd ever been so high in the air, she clung to me for life. As we closed the distance between us and the school, I lowered ourselves so that we hovered above the ground. I instantly noticed the emptiness of the entire buiding.

"Um, Louise, where is everyone?" I asked her, looking side to side.

"Oh, it's summer vacation. A lot of people went home for the holidays, and others are just traveling for the holidays." She said kinda spaciously. I could tell something was on her mind, but I decided not to bother her about it. When she wanted to tell me, she would.

As I set her down and began walking by her side, we noticed Kirche and Tabitha loading their luggage onto a carriage. "Oh, Louise? I would have assumed that you went home by now." She assumed, walking up to me. "So darling, would you like to see Germania with me? I'm sure my family would love to meet the Legendary Lightning Mage." She offered, suffocating my arm between her breasts.

"Thanks for the offer, but I was going to spend this summer with Louise." I said as Louise pulled my other arm, freeing me from Kirche's grasp.

"That's right, he's coming with me!" she said, protectively holding my arm.

"Oh, well. I' going to be with Tabitha this summer anyway. Next time, we'll go for sure, darling. I'm glad I could see you one last time before being torn apart once again." She told me, giving me one last hug before grabbing her last bag. "Have a good vacation, darling!" Her last words ended quickly before she closed the door to the carriage.

Louise and I continued walking until I realized something. "Hey, Louise?"

"What is it, Ohata?" she said without stopping.

"What are we going to do this summer? Are we going anywhere?" I asked her. She stopped in front of me and turned around.

"That's for me to decide. As for your familiar duties, I'll halve the work for you until the summer is over. It is a vacation, after all." She let me know. We got back to her room and handed me a basket of laundry. "Can you wash these for me?" she asked nicely.

"Yeah, sure." I told her as I walked out of the room down the stairs. As I made my way outside, I could hear Guiche and Montmorency arguing, something along the lines of him getting dumped or being unloyal or both. They ran inside and I focused on what was ahead of me, far ahead of me. A slight glimmer of light caught my attention. There was a large metal basin at the other end of the yard. Nearby, I saw Marteau walking away from it. I caught up to him and caught his attention. "Hey, Marteau!"

He turned around and showed a big smile. "Well, if it isn't Our Blade! What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering what this basin was, Marteau."

"Oh, I was planning on throwing this old thing out. If you have any interest in it, then go ahead and take it, Our Blade!" he offered me. I knew exactly what to do with it.

"So I can really just take it?" I asked, double-checking to make sure it was ok with him.

"Of course, Our Blade!" he told me before letting out a booming laugh. "I would love to chat, but I have to get back to work. Go ahead and swing by the kitchen again later."

"Thanks, Marteau. I will!" I called out to him as he walked away. Once he left, I rolled the basin to another corner of the yard and quickly did Louise's laundry.

"Hey, Partner, what exactly do you plan to do with a giant pot, anyway?" Derf asked me, rising from his sheath.

"It's something personal, and it helps a lot, seeing as this can carry at most, four people." I told him as I looked inside, seeing how hollow it was. Once the laundry was finished, I brought it up to Louise and eagerly awaited nightfall.

* * *

I finished all the work Louise had planned for the day. Once I had finished, I turned the basin face-up and filled it with water. Next, I lined the bottom with rocks and dry wood before lighting the fuel with my Fire Style. All that was last was to let the water heat up.

Once it was nice and hot, I undressed and put my clothes on the grass to the side, far enough so that they wouldn't burst into flames. With the wash cloth I grabbed earlier, I got into the homemade spring bath and let myself melt in the heat. "Damn, I forgot all about how great this felt…" I managed to say through a sigh of relief. My favorite activity back home was always bathing. I soaked the wash cloth and folded it up, lightly placing it on my head and closed my eyes.

"Ohata…?" I heard. Opening my eyes, I could see that Louise was standing by the basin in her nightgown. "What are you doing? What is all of this?" she asked me, looking curiously at the hot bath.

"Where I come from, my favorite thing to do ever was melt away with a hot bath. There were even public places with hot springs where you could meet new people." I explained. "Do you wanna join?"

"W-What!? But aren't you-?!" she began before I interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just kidding. And besides, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. I dress you just about every day." I said, submerging half of my head in the water. My eyes caught a slight glimpse of something rising before I looked up at a bright red face.

"Y-You're right. I guess i-it's nothing you haven't seen before…and I want to learn more about your home…" she told me as she soaked her little body in the warm water.

"That's the spirit, pinky." I told her as I placed the heat-soaked wash cloth on her head. "Oh, and if you've ever wondered why I'm so calm most of the time, this is why." I let her know as I leaned back.

"Ohata, can you tell me more about where you come from, and about your home?" Louise asked curiously from the other side of the basin.

"My home…?" Before I could say anything else, I heard another voice.

"Oh, Ms. Vallière, Ohata. What are you two doing out here so late?" Siesta asked us,

"I'm experiencing something from Ohata's home, and he was just about to tell me more about it." She boasted, as if she had an upper-hand over Siesta. Before I could react, Siesta started stripping, and I turned away. "W-W-Wait! What do you think you're doing!?" Louise shouted. I felt the water shift, indicating that she got in.

"I want to hear more about Ohata's home, too. So go on, tell us." She said nonchalantly. I hesitantly turned around, and thankfully Siesta was already submerged to a point where nothing was visible.

"Ok, fine. So where I come from, every person has a source of power known as chakra. When we're old enough, if we choose to do so, we learn to tap into that chakra to use different jutsu and abilities, which is what you would call magic. We call ourselves ninja, and chakra can come in five different chakra natures. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning." I began, getting ready to keep them up all night. Soon, I finally went over all of the important stuff, things like the Great Ninja Wars, the Five Great Nations, my home, my family, etc.

I noticed Louise constantly glaring at Siesta's chest. I'm not blind, I can notice when one pair of breasts is much bigger than another, but none of that ever mattered to me. To Louise, though, I guess it was an entirely different story. She got up and stormed away with her clothes, obviously getting dressed first. I would have stopped her, but I knew that there was nothing that I could say that would calm her down right now.

"Ohata, please don't make fun of me…" I heard. I looked over at Siesta questioningly.

"A world full of ninja with one moon. It's all in a story my great grandfather used to tell. I never met him, since he passed away a long time ago, but he always said he was someone from another world, and that he fell from the sky." Siesta explained, peaking my interest.

"So, if your great grandpa is from my world, then that mean you carry a diluted quantity of chakra, passed down from him. If that's true, then you have the potential to be a mage in this world." I told her, making her smile.

"Ohata…can you teach me? If I can be like you, I want to know how to awaken this power that you claim is sleeping inside of me." She requested.

"Sure, but not tonight. We'll start tomorrow, if we can." I said as she got out and began getting dressed.

"Ohata, thank you very much for telling me about your world. It was really fun talking to you, and the bath was very lovely. But the most lovely part…must have been you." She quickly said before running off, fully dressed.

* * *

Soon after, I emptied the bath and put out the flames before going back to Louise's room. I opened the door and saw that the room was lit. "Louise, I'm back. You didn't have to stay up for me." I let her know.

"Well, you sure took a while." She said angrily.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It's hard to control myself in a hot bath, and I find myself fighting to leave or stay. You don't know how much I love a long, hot soak." I let her know.

"I'm sure you did enjoy iiit…" she trailed off with her last word before her whole face turned pink.

"Hey, are you ok, Louise? Your face is all red. Did you soak for too long?" I asked as I felt her head for any signs of a fever. Out of nowhere, her arms wrapped around me.

"O…ha…ta…" she suddenly started lightly banging on my chest. "Idiot idiot idiot! Why didn't you come with me? Why did you leave me alone to be with that horribly common girl? You idiot!" she said lovingly as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Ok…this is new. I've seen angry, bossy, embarrassed, and nice Louise, but lovingly obsessed is definitely new."

"Ohata you're so cruel, I love you so much!" she shouted before she began sobbing into my shoulder.

I then heard a knocking at the door. "Come in!" I shouted over Louise's sobs.

Montmorency poked her head in and gasped. "Oh, I was afraid of that."

* * *

 **I'll end it there, everyone! Sorry to cut it a bit short, but still, it seems strange how quickly this chapter went by. Anyway…oh! I remember! One of my friends may be joining the site soon for an OC/SI Naruto fic. I'll give you more information on that next time, so until then, STAY CLASSY!**


	13. Loving Louise

**What is going on everyone, Ohata Uchiha here with yet another chapter of A Mage's Uchiha! First off, I apologize for not being able to upload yesterday, my internet was down so I couldn't post this. Without anything else to say, let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero. Enjoy with side of cheese rollers from Taco Bell! Mmm…cheesy…**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Loving Louise**

Later that night, Guiche and Montmorency dropped by Louise's room again to talk about the situation. Louise hugged my arm protectively, glaring at Montmorency. "So she drank an Aphrodisiac?" I clarified.

"That's right, by some error it happened, and when it took effect, you were the one who happened to be nearby." She explained.

"Montmorency does that mean you wanted me to be the one who drank that love potion?" Guiche asked her, bringing a blush to her face. I tried to imagine Guiche acting the way Louise was right now before immediately wiping the horrible image from my head. "It is so very touching that you would go to such lengths to capture my affection!"

"Well, uh, it didn't have to be you. It could have been anyone." She lied. With her face still blushing as she looked to the side. "I mean, dating _is_ just a way to pass time. That being said, I still don't like the idea of being cheated on."

Guiche's fingers gently wrapped around her chin. "There is no way I would ever cheat on you, milady" he said, making me think about that first-year student, "for I am the servant of enduring power and love." The two inched closer and closer for a kiss before I butted in.

"You two can kiss later. Right now we have to fix this."

"You can be so insensitive sometimes." Guiche said.

"Yeah, yeah. Momo, can you fix this? Is there some kind of antidote?"

"Excuse me? My name happens to be Montmorency, and the effects will wear off in due time. Maybe…a month or so from today. Maybe even a year." She said, putting a finger on her chin.

"Whaat!? And you were planning on making me drink this?!" Guiche shouted.

"That's what I was thinking!"

* * *

As I was leaving to do the laundry, Louise grabbed my arm. "Don't go!" she pleaded.

"Louise, I just need to go take care of some laundry." I explained, putting down the basket.

"You're lying! You're going off to see another girl!" She shouted.

I pet her head, reassuring her. "I'd never do something like that. I'll be right back, ok?"

"You really will?"

"I really will."

"You really will, for real?"

"I really will for real." I assured her, kissing her forehead to make her feel better. A smile spread across her face. "Now be a good girl until I come back." I asked her.

She released my arm and stood at the foot of the steps. "Ok. I'll be lonely but I'll behave for you." As I turned around, she called my name once more. As I turned around, her eyes hinted at a feeling of longing for me. "You will hurry back, won't you?"

"I promise, Louise." I assured her. Just then, a bigger mess was formed.

"G-Good morning." Siesta said.

"I knew it! You were going to go see that girl, weren't you! I love you, Ohata!" As she began repeating idiot over and over again, I noticed that Siesta began trembling.

"Lemme give you the short version. Louise accidentally drank a love potion, and I happen to be in the same room when the effects kicked in." I explained as her trembling stopped.

"Oh, I see. Then I never want to see you again, Ohata." She said angrily before giving a hidden wink and walking off.

"There, see? Now go wait in your room, ok?" I told Louise.

She finally got a smile on her face. "Ok, Ohata." She ran upstairs and I left to do the laundry. Sitting down next to Siesta, I started the conversation. "First, we're going to see if you have traces of chakra within you, then we're going to draw out that power. Once that's done, we just need to train you in combat." I explained as I began washing Louise's shirts.

"How are you going to see chakra inside of me?" Siesta asked.

"Fortunately for you, I can see chakra because my eyes are special. Chakra can't be seen normally, but my Dojutsu, or ocular technique, can give it color to see it as a material object." I explained as if she could follow.

"Oh…yeah…" she said, most likely lost, followed by a nervous laugh.

"Just let me do all of the work." I told her as I activated my Sharingan, giving a light chuckle to calm her down. No doubt about it, there was chakra in her. The blue lines were a bit faded, however, most likely from having only one ancestor born from two people with chakra. "Done. Now it's time for step two, finding out which nature you have." I pulled out a slip of paper from one of my jacket's inside pocket and handed it to her. "You're going to will your chakra into this slip of paper. If it burns, you have Fire, if it soaks, you have Water, if it cuts in half, you have Wind, if it crumbles, you have Earth, and if it wrinkles, you have Lightning." She took the paper out of my hand and stared at it. "Close your eyes and listen from within. You'll feel it. Once you do, force it out into your fingers. It's yours to control."

Following my command, Siesta closed her eyes. After several moments of her remaining still, the paper finally turned all brown and crumbled into dirt. "Ohata I did it!"

"Wow, good job. My first try took me half an hour. When I did it, though, I tried to will my Lightning into it, but it still burned after all that wasted time. Anyway, so by my world's logic, you have an Earth chakra nature. By your world's logic, you're an Earth Mage. Strange, never would have pegged you for an Earth." I told her. I looked at the dirt in her hands and noticed that not only was it wet, but it was steaming. "No way…"

"What is it, Ohata? What are you staring at?"

"Siesta, you don't just have Earth… You have Fire and Water as well. You have a bloodline trait, a Kekkei Tota. How you managed to pull all three into that one paper, I'll never know, but when Earth, Fire, and Water mix, it creates a rare trait in my world called Metal Style." I told her. She was completely lost, so I pat her on the head and picked up my laundry basket. "We'll continue another time. Just practice drawing out your chakra in your free time. Bring it to your feet, it'll come in handy."

"Ohata…before you go, I need to warn you that potions that are made to alter one's emotions are banned by law." She said.

"Thank you, Siesta." I said before I turned and left her.

* * *

Upon returning to Louise's room, there were clothes scattered across the floor. "I missed you, Ohata." She said seductively.

"Dammit, Louise, put on some panties." I told her as I put the laundry to the side.

"I don't wanna put panties on!" She whined.

"Louise, put some damn panties on!" I insisted.

"No! I have no sex appeal! Everyone said so the other day, and that's why you're after other girls!" Louise claimed. "That's why you haven't done anything to me even though we're always in the same bed!"

I hugged Louise. "You're wrong. Have you seen me go after any girl besides you? I don't do anything out of respect for you. Right now, there's only one thing I want to do to you." I said as I looked down at her.

"Ohata…" I lowered my head and kissed her right before quickly sliding her panties up her slender legs.

"So keep these on for me, ok?" I asked her with a smile on my face after our lips parted. She gave me a nod. "Good. Now get ready for bed. I'll be right back." I told her. Surprisingly, she listened to me without accusing me of seeing another girl. I grabbed Derflingr and left the room, looking around for Montmorency.

"Partner, isn't it better for Louise to be acting like this? From what I know about human males, they tend to enjoy behavior like hers."

"Don't question me. I don't know why I do half the things I do." I let him know, carrying him in his scabbard with my left hand.

"Speaking of which, why am I here? I didn't think you'd need me while wandering around this place."

"I needed someone to talk to." I said as I heard talking. I pushed the door open with little resistance. "Momo, I need you to fix this love potion crap." I demanded.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?" she yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt your important SITTING!" I pointed out, noting that she had been sitting around when I came in. "Speaking of which, I thought someone else was in here." I looked to the right and saw Guiche slumped on the floor. _Well, now I know where that resistance came from…_

"You still have absolutely no manners, Ohata." Guiche said, recovering from the door.

"Don't criticize me. Momo, just tell me how to fix this!" I demanded once more.

"I told you that my name is Montmorency and that the potion will wear off within a year!"

"I'm not letting Louise act slutty for a whole year, even if it's only towards me! It's just not her! There has to be some sort of way to undo the magic!" I shouted.

"Well, there is, but I can't do it here…" Momo said, her voice trailing off.

"Then tell me what we need to do!"

"My, my, Ohata, you have no patience, nor do you show the proper respect for a lady." Guiche scolded.

"Don't start with me unless you want another duel!" I threatened, making Guiche back off.

"I don't have the potion I need." Momo mentioned.

"And where would I find this potion?"

"You can't be serious. Getting your hands on a Spirit Tear is really difficult-"

"Listen to me. I don't care how difficult it will be, if I'm with you, it's as good as done!" I insisted, backing her into a corner…metaphorically, of course.

"Well…ok fine! I really don't have a choice at this point…" she hesitated.

"Good. Where are we getting this from, anyway?" I asked her.

"Lagdorian Lake, where the Water Mages are known to use their power to find the Water Spirits. I've only been there once before, when I was really young." She explained.

"Perfect, then we can leave tomorrow. Go ahead and get some rest. I'll be waiting at the gate tomorrow morning with Louise. Goodnight." I left them without giving them a chance to protest. Once departed, I made my way to Louise's room, or I guess I should start calling _my room_ , and I crawled into the bed, holding Louise in my arms.

As I awaited the moon to fall, my eyes fell heavy and I drifted to sleep…

* * *

 **There it is everyone! Again, I'm sorry how late this was, we just got our internet problems fixed. So about Siesta, I was originally planning to make her an Uchiha, but for some reason, I decided against it last minute. Now before you go and call her overpowered for having Metal Style, like one of my friends did, she doesn't know how to use it. Even when she does, she won't be nearly as good as any ninja her age, single-natured or otherwise. After all, you can't spell overpowered without power. Anyway, until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


	14. Our Lady of the Lake

**How's it going everyone! Ohata Uchiha here, and I'm back with chapter 14 above 5,000 views! The story is slowly growing back to where it was before the reupload, and it'll be wonderful when it does! Thank you all so much for you support and for reading and enjoying this crossover. As a result, I've decided to open up a Twitter account for my readers, where I'll post how the chapter's coming along and anything that'll stall it, and you all can tweet at me with questions or ask for advice or request crossovers or just tell me hi! If that sounds interesting, follow OhataUchiha to try it out! Last thing, most of you probably won't get the chapter title, but down here in Louisiana, we have a hospital called "Our Lady of the Lake," and the Water Spirit reminded me of that. Anyway, sorry for the long intro, so let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero. Enjoy with a side of Chick-Fil-A chicken! Careful, they dip it in honey and crack!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Our Lady of the Lake**

Montmorency and Guiche met Louise and I at the gate of the institute. As always, Louise protectively held my arm as if Momo would snatch me up if she let go. Despite the Aphrodisiac, I assume that I managed to convince her that I'm not chasing other girls. I already had two horses waiting by for them, and when they jumped on their individual horses, Momo gave me the directions.

"Look, it's going to be a long journey along the border, so just stay close to me with your horse…which is where, by the way?" she asked, looking around. I activated my EMS and Susano'o Body Armor, spreading my white wings from the top ribs.

Guiche was taken back by the Susano'o. "Since when have you been able to use this, Ohata? Surely it's a spell, otherwise I would have seen in our duel."

"Nah, I've had this for a year. I just never needed it against you." I told him as I scooped up Louise and began to catch the air under my wings. The horses began running and I followed close by. Soon, we entered a forest, and I had to right above them, rather than to the side.

"Lagdorian Lake is right ahead." Momo said as we all came to a halt.

"So I finally get to lay my eyes on Lagdorian Lake!" Guiche said as he sped off ahead. To conserve chakra for once in my life, I decided to run, and carried Louise piggyback. She seemed to enjoy the whole journey, never letting a smile leave her face.

As we approached a hill, Guiche's horse slid down into the water, bringing Guiche with him. I quickly dropped Louise and flew over, extending two Susano'o arms from my Body Armor's middle ribs, one grabbing Guiche and the other grabbing the horse. I dropped Guiche on the hill and put the horse back on flat land, allowing it to leave safely. I noticed the ease, as normally using two separate types of Susano'o Body Armor limbs take more concentration then what I had just had. Either something with this world is affecting my Susano'o to my favor, or I've mastered my Susano'o without even realizing it.

"Man, next time give a warning, Momo. You could have told us it was this close." I scolded, landing and deactivating my Susano'o.

"The water isn't supposed to be this high. The Water Spirit must be upset at something." Upon further inspection, several houses and trees were flooded.

"Maybe she had to visit the Land of Iron or the Land of Snow. Man, I'd be pissed if that were me, I hate the cold as much as I love warmth."

"It wasn't this high when I came here as a child. In any case, we should wait here." She said, completely ignoring my comment.

"But waiting is boring. Let's go to the Spirit now." I suggested.

"The Water Spirit only appears after sunset."

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Then there was no point in coming out here so early!" I said, letting myself drop backwards onto the ground. To my surprise, I turned my head to see Louise sleeping against a tree. "Well, I guess someone didn't sleep last night. But honestly, I could go for a nap, too." I said as I curled up and went to sleep. Luckily it wasn't very cloudy, so I got plenty of heat.

After who knows how long, Momo kicked my side. "Listen, my familiar, Robin, is going to bring the Spirit to us if she can find her. But it's very important that you don't upset her. If you do, not only will we not get what we came here for, but our lives will be in danger." She warned.

"You still seem to doubt how powerful I am. I'm not big on bragging with words, but I could turn this whole lake into a crater if I wanted." I told her, letting her know that I'll act any way I want whenever I want. I wasn't threatening anyone, I just don't like to think of my life as in danger, because that ends up causing stress.

"She's here!" Montmorency shouted as water began to spout out of the lake.

"Finally!" I said as I got up and stretched.

"I am Montmorency Margarita, a Water Mage belonging to a family whom you have a lasting pact! Spirit, if you recognize my blood, please appear before me and answer me in a way we can recognize!" She called out.

The water spout shrunk into a feminine humanoid shape. "I remember…lonesome one." She said, her voice resonating from her body, rather than any visible mouth or face. "I remember very well the fluid that courses through your body."

"I am grateful that you remember me, Water Spirit, for I have a favor to ask you!" Momo continued. "I would like very much to have a small piece of you!"

"I decline your request, lonesome one." She spoke, the light from her chest glowing with every word.

"Water Spirit, you have to do this!" I shouted. Before Momo could yell, I got on one knee and placed my fist to the dirt. "If there is any request that I can fulfill for Our Lady of the Lake, I will humbly do so with haste. All I ask in return is for a small piece of you."

"Very well. As you can see, I am busy raising the level, and therefore have no time to deal with the attackers. I would like you to take care of them." She requested.

"Who would be so reckless and fearless to attack the Water Spirits?" Guiche asked.

"You mean who would be stupid enough and powerful enough." I intervened. "Only person I can think of is this guy, but this is my first time ever coming here." I said, gesturing to me. "Sounds good." I accepted."I'll do this, and you'll give us a Spirit Tear, right?"

"Hold on, I don't want to be involved in any sort of fight!" Momo yelled.

"Then just stay out of it. I'll handle everything."

With a whine, Montmorency gave in. "Ok, fine! We'll do whatever you want!"

* * *

"So how do you attack something at the bottom of the lake?" I asked, sitting in a tree branch above the two blonds.

"We're most likely dealing with an Air Mage." Momo told me.

"I was thinking the same thing." Guiche butted in. I counter-butted with my own guess.

"Is it because they can form some kind of air bubble around their head to swim. But they can't just walk out onto the water?" I asked them.

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no spell for something like that!" She denied.

I looked down and saw Louise finally waking up, rubbing her eyes with her tiny hands. I dropped down, my feet sticking to the surface of the branch. Guiche and Montmorency fell back, while Louise looked at me with a confused expression. "Good evening, sleepy head." I said playfully as she smiled and hugged me.

"Ohata! I'm so happy that the first thing I can see when I wake up is you! I love you, Ohata!" she said as I brought her up with me to the branch.

"H-How did you do that!? Are you some kind of spider?!" Montmorency asked me.

"No, I just used the same method to stick to the surface of the branch that I would use to stay on top of the surface of the water." I explained.

"Shh, someone's here." Guiche said to us, keeping us quiet.

"It sounds like a spell is being casted."

"Good. Louise, you wait here, ok?" I asked her, receiving a nod. I jumped through the leaves and out of the tree. I had a couple of seconds before I fell back down, so I tossed a kunai and a shuriken far above it. As my body turned upside down, I chucked a shuriken, making it hit the blade of the first to send it downwards on the blade of the kunai, making it dropped down towards the second intruders staff, but she had barely managed to blow away the shuriken.

They were now on alert, looking around for me. I dropped back onto the branch and pulled my hood on, vaulting myself out of the trees and into the clearing by the water. Guiche followed after me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Ohata, these two may wield some very powerful magic."

"Just get back." I told him. The smaller figure pointed her staff and shot a massive whirlwind at me, followed by the a massive fireball from the taller figure. The flames illuminated across the forest behind me, and if they hit everyone will be hurt, or worse.

"Ohata!" I heard Louise call. I must have looked badass or something, a lone black figure standing up to a massive inferno. My Susano'o took shape into its Reaper-Type, blocking the flames with its shield.

"Wait, is that…?" I heard a familiar voice said as both figures pulled their hoods off. "It is! Now that I've taken a closer look, it's my darling!" Kirche shouted with a smile. "I knew I recognized that powerful, one-of-a-kind magic!"

"Kirche? Tabitha?" I said, pulling my hood off. "What are you two doing here?" Guiche and Montmorency came out of the trees with Louise, who threw herself on me. She looked back and stuck her tongue out at Kirche.

"Why you-!" she said angrily. "Don't think that just because I was gone that you can make a move on my darling!"

"Just answer the question, Kirche." I demanded.

"Fine. We're here to defeat the Water Spirit. The water level is too high and it's destroying Tabitha's family's land." She explained.

"Well, that's a problem for us. We need to stop the attackers, _you two_ , so that we can get a Spirit Tear, since Louis here wanted to go ahead and drink an Aphrodisiac without knowing. But is it her fault? It's Montmorency who made it in the first place." I let them know.

"Montmorency, why would you ever want to make an Aphrodisiac?" As Guiche was about to speak, Momo kicked his foot.

"I just felt like making one, I guess." She quickly said with a nervous laugh.

"Hold on, didn't you say that the Spirit was angry, Momo?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you do me a favor and summon her again?" I asked.

* * *

"Our Lady of the Lake, I wish to ask what has upset you enough to raise the water level?" I asked her.

"I am flooding the lake because one of your kind has stolen an important treasure." She said, her voice resonating once again. "I can only exist in water, therefore, if I fill this entire world with water, I will one day have the treasure back in my possession."

"Then let me retrieve it. I'll find this treasure and return it to you, Water Spirit." I suggested. "Tell me the treasure that had been stolen from you!"

"Andvarri's Ring. It is a treasure which I have spent much time with."

"I think I've heard of that…Andvarri's Ring…" Momo said, moving to the side to think.

"Done. I'll bring you back this ring, Water Spirit! This I promise! I ask for the name of the one who has stolen it!"

"All I know is that one of the individuals was called…Cromwell. This is all I know."

"That's all I need. I will bring back your ring, Water Spirit!" I stated.

"I…believe you." She told me as a small vial flew towards us.

"The Spirit Tear!" Momo said as Guiche caught the vial.

"You believe him? But why?" he asked.

"Gandalfr made an oath to me in the distant past, and he kept that oath. If it comes from Gandalfr, then it is worth believing." She explained.

"I don't know who this Gandalfr guy is, but if he can keep good on his promises then he's a good guy in my book." _Speaking of Gandalfr, I feel like I've heard that before…_

* * *

 **I think I'll end it there for now. So, Ohata is beginning to realize the change in Susano'o manipulation since he's appeared in Halkeginia. Does he care? Probably not, since it's in his favor. Tell me what you think of this chapter or the story as a whole with a review, and if you like it go ahead and Follow or Favorite to be notified the next time I upload a chapter. Anyway, until then, STAY CLASSY!**


	15. Competition

**How's it going everyone! Ohata Uchiha here with CHAPTER 15! I remember reaching this chapter back in the first run. Although back then, we were further along because I like to stretch some things in this one. By the way, am I the only one who though Lord Wards was acting like a straight up pedo?! I mean, Louise is 15 or 16, he's probably 30 or above. Seriously. Anyway, let's jump right into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero. Enjoy with a delicious birthday cake, because it's my dad's birthday today! Chocolate ice cream cake, with WHIPPED CREAM!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Competition**

"Oh, come on, Louise. You weren't that bad." I assured her, trying my hardest to bring her face out of her pillow. _Actually…I did have to give her the medicine by mouth, since it was the only way she agreed to drink it…_

"Dis is unbeliebable. It wouldn be so bad if it was jus you dat saw it, but Guishe and Momorency saw it, too. And so did Tabida and Kirge!" Her muffled voice said through the pillow.

"They won't tell anyone." I said, attempting to make her feel better.

"But dey still know. I'll neber lib dis down."

"Hey, show me a smile, Louise. Please?" I asked nicely, sitting next to her on the bed. She hesitantly picked her head up with the pillow and slowly pulled it down to reveal a frown that turned into a smile. "There, better." I told her, giving her a smile that made her blush. Despite the smile, I could still see distress in her eyes. The same kind I saw in her when we returned.

Just then, someone came in through the window. Familiar purple hair caught my eye before I saw the face. It was the Princess. "Your Highness!? What are you doing here?" Louise asked. I seemed to have rubbed off on her, because instead of getting up to bow, she remained sitting next to me.

Henrietta walked over and sat down next to us. "I have a request for you, Louise, Mr. Familiar. After some thought, I've decided to marry into a family in Germania."

"Princess, why would you marry into a family of savage, upstart Nobles?" Louise asked her.

"It's for the safety of the country. As you know, Tristain is a smaller country. Therefore, in order to keep the country safe, I need to build an alliance with a much larger country." She explained.

"Hm…a marriage that's based on keeping the people safe. I can respect that, and I apologize for being unable to do anything. If I was like the savior of our world, Naruto Uzumaki, I could create peace among the four countries." I told her, hoping it'd be any consolation.

"It's alright. I don't mind making sacrifices for the sake of my country." She said, trying to make Louise feel better. I could see it in her eyes, however. She didn't want to do this, but it was the only thing possible. "However, there is one thing I must do before I marry." She stated, standing up and walking over to the window.

"What is it, Princess Henrietta? Whatever it is, I'll carry it out with as much haste as possible." I said, standing up.

"Thank you, Mr. Familiar. I need you and Louise to travel to the country of Albion and recover a certain item I sent to Prince Wales." She requested, her hand gently resting on the window.

"Albion…?" Louise said, getting up to stand by my side.

"If the world finds out about that letter, then the engagement will be called off. And you must be very careful, since Albion is in a dangerous situation. Politically, it's very unstable, to the point where the Nobles are planning to start a coup d'état." She informed me, since I had never heard of this country before now. "I'm sorry to ask this of a close friend such as yourself, but you're the only two in all of Tristain that I can trust." She said. I could see her start to tremble as Louise ran up to her and wrapped her little arms around the Princess.

"Thank you so much for trusting in me and my familiar, Princess. It means a lot to both of us." She told he

The Princess wrapped her arms around Louise. "Thank you, Louise, Mr. Familiar." I then heard the slightest creek, rapidly hurling a shuriken into the crack in the door. I could see some blond hair floating to the ground, followed by a pathetic shriek.

With a sigh, I revealed the intruder. "Come on out, Guiche. You should know better than to try and sneak up on me." I said before the door opened, revealing the tool himself. Well, I guess he's gotten a little less…tool-y.

He walked in and kneeled before the Princess. "I have heard everything that has been said this night, Milady. Please ask of me, Guiche de Gramont, anything you wish."

"Thanks for the offer, Guiche, but I've got this taken care of!" I said, glaring for the first time in a while.

"De Gramont? Then that means you're General Gramont's son… And you said you're willing to serve me?"

* * *

"Geez, I can't believe Guiche is coming with us. I do _not_ need any friends getting hurt." I said to myself, finishing up the last of Louise's laundry.

"Ohata?" I heard. "I have been practicing, like you said." Siesta told me. I got up and walked past her, patting her on the head as I did. "Now, for the manifestation step." I told her. "I'm going to start by teaching you the Fire nature, given it's the one I have." I told her. I brought her to the front of the school and showed a large Fireball Jutsu, illuminating the area with a bright orange. "There are twelve hand signs that ninja use in order to make chakra flow into a certain jutsu. Maybe. To be honest, I can't explain to you why you need these hand signs, since I was never taught, but I can at least teach you what they are." I told her, making her chuckle. "Tiger, Ram, Rat, Snake, Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Horse, Dragon, Ox, Rabbit." I listed off, making the hand signs as listed. "Mimic these hand signs over and over until you can make them on instinct." I told her.

She struggled a bit, but after a couple of tries, we got her doing them all at least once, with a bit of time to form each. I told her that I'd be right back, and left to drop off the basket of clean laundry. Upon returning, I was surprised to see her forming the hand signs much faster than before. "How am I doing, Ohata?" she asked, continuing the order over and over again.

"Well, your technique is a little sloppy, but you're doing good on speed and shape, for a beginner. Let's try and polish those signs." I told her as I came over and adjusted her hand signs as she made them. After half an hour, she seemed to get it right. Not perfect, but good enough. "Good, good. You're a fast learner." I told her. "Ok, so certain jutsu require certain hand signs in a certain order. For instance." I made the Ox, Rabbit, and Monkey hand signs before my hand was engulfed in electricity. "My Chidori requires the Ox, Rabbit, and Monkey signs. However, once you get strong enough, you won't need the signs to do it. We're going to show you the Fireball Jutsu. The hand signs needed are as shown, in the order shown." I told her as I made the Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger signs.

"Ok…" she told me, listing off the hand signs to herself as she made them. "Ram…Monkey…Boar…Horse…Tiger…" she put her fingers to her lips and blew, only releasing a tiny ember before leaning over with her hands on her knees.

"Good, you're getting there. Practice that some more over an open area. And do it in secret, alright?" I asked her, receiving a nod. "Great. That's all for tonight. Goodnight." I said as I waved goodbye, walking away.

"Goodnight, Ohata." She called after me, making me stop. I turned around to face her.

"I forgot. From now on, during your lessons, refer to me as Ohata Sensei." I told her, giving her my final goodnight.

* * *

A couple of days later, it was a foggy morning. Two horses eagerly awaited their unknown journey starting from the front of the institute. We had been waiting for what seemed like forever for some guard that Henrietta sent. I glanced over at Louise, who seemed lost in thought.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, putting my hands into my pockets.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she said, lying to me.

"Listen, Louise. If anything goes wrong, I'll protect you with my life." I assured her. "So don't be nervous, ok?" Through the fog, I could see the blush creeping across her face.

"Ohata…actually, there's-" before she could finish, the ground began to crumble in a small circle. Verdande dug his way out, and Guiche ran to him.

"My precious, little Verdande! You thought I'd leave you behind again because I went to the lake without you! You have touched my heart!" he said, giving him a hug.

I surprised him by kneeling down. "Little? He's bigger than you, Guiche. And for an animal that digs through the dirt all day, his fur is surprisingly soft and clean." I told him, petting the mole before it jumped on Louise. "Aw, he wants to play."

"I should inform you that Verdande is quite fond of gems. Especially ones of great value." He said over Louise's yelling.

"So he's after the Ruby of Water that Henrietta gave Louise." I stated, putting two and two together. I pulled Verdande off of Louise and handed him off to Guiche. Suddenly, I heard an unfamiliar sound, and a strange beast descended from the sky with a man sitting on its back. I got in front of everyone and introduced myself. "You must be the Henrietta's guard. We've been waiting a while, but I'm sure this animal can only fly so fast, so don't worry about it." My hand extended towards him as he got down. "My name is Ohata Uchiha." I greeted. As he walked towards me, I gave him a smile until he walked right past. _…Did…Did I just get ignored?!_

As I turned around, I saw that Mr. Rude was holding Louise's hands. "Louise, I'm sorry for surprising you, but I was under the impression that my fiancé was in trouble." He said.

I pulled their hands apart and put his in mine. "Well, Louise is never in trouble because I'm capable of protecting her. By the way, not sure if you heard me, but my name is Ohata. And yours is?" I said in a more stern tone.

"I am Wards, leader of the Griffin Squad, commoner." He told me with a glare. "And I highly doubt that a simple peasant like yourself can handle this. You're not even armed." _That's right. I left Derf with Siesta, hoping he'd be able to help her in the slightest with training…_

"I can do fine with my fists. If I choose to, I have a plethora of projectiles, and I never, _ever_ miss my target." I told him as he let go of my hand and walked past me again. He picked Louise up bridal style, finally earning my glare.

"Louise, you are as light as ever, like a bird's feather." He told her.

Louise looked away. "Lord Wards, it's been quite a while." _So this is what she was going to tell me._ I thought, my glare unwavering.

Since Mr. Too-Old wanted to put Louise on the 'Griffin' with him, I had to ride the other horse so that it wouldn't be left behind. _Geez, this guy is like some kind of pedophile. He's what, 30? Maybe even older. I guarantee that he is twice as old as Louise is…_ I thought to myself as our journey to Albion began.

* * *

 **Boom! Crap, sorry. Finger let go of Shift, lemme try again. BOOM! Better. That's the end of this chapter, guys. Leave a Review telling me what you think if you want your opinion to reach me, I accept all reviews, good or bad. If you're reading this through for the first time and you like the story, go ahead and Follow and/or Favorite the story to be reminded whenever I post a new chapter. If you have any questions and a Twitter account, or you wanna say hi, ask for advice, or request another crossover, tweet OhataUchiha and I'll respond almost instantly. If you wanna know the progress of chapters as they come along, or you wanna stalk me in every way possible, follow me for updates like that. Anyway, guys, until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


	16. La Rochelle

**How's it going everyone! Ohata Uchiha here with yet another chapter of A Mage's Uchiha! So last time, Wards mysteriously appeared, revealing to Ohata that Louise is engaged. Will he stand for it? Will he fight for Louise's love? We'll find oout this time, so let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero.** **Enjoy with some delicious ice cream! Of any flavor you want!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: La Rochelle**

"The top of the elite, the Noble leader of the Griffin Squad is going to escort us on our way and guard us!" Guiche shouted excitedly. "I can't feel anything but awe at all of this!"

"Hey, we don't need him! I can protect you and Louise just fine on my own!" I said to him, putting a partial amount of my glare toward him. Peering back over, I could see them talking.

"Ohata, Lord Wardes is an elite, the top of his class. You may be strong, but at your age, I'm afraid you'll never hope to reach his strength." Guiche praised. I could feel that smug bastard smiling at the sound of this. Every so often, I could notice Louise turning towards me, and at those times I gave her a smile to let her know that I wouldn't do anything stupid.

 _Geez…I wanna fly, since it's possible for both of us to, but I something keeps telling me that I shouldn't reveal my power to this guy… Not just yet…_

Soon, we were traveling up a mountain, which confused me. "So where are we going? Are we still on the road to Albion, or are we taking some kind of detour?" I asked Wards.

"We are stopping in La Rochelle." Was all he told me before he continued to ignore me. Louise looked back at me and I put on a smile.

"La Rochelle was carved out of one massive boulder by a group of artisans and Square-class Mages. It's pretty amazing, wouldn't you say?" Guiche asked me, looking over.

"Eh, it's impressive, but I've seen better." I told him. We traveled to the other end of the city before we stopped.

Wards picked up Louise and finally put her down off of the Griffin. "We will spend the night here and depart tomorrow evening."

"Yes! I understand perfectly, Mr. Wardes!" Guiche said a little too excitedly. I ignored him and got off of my horse.

"Ohata, you can at least let him know that you understand." Louise told me. "Ignoring him is rude."

I walked past her and pet her head. "You know I don't kiss anybody's ass. And besides, he ignored me first." I said before going inside.

"It's fine, Louise. I don't care much for the trappings of Nobility." Wardes assured her.

I gave a smile and continued walking. "At least there's one good thing about you." I could hear little footsteps chasing me. "What is it, Louise?"

"I just wanted you to know that my parents are the ones who decided on this whole fiancé thing. They chose him because he's not just some stuck-up Noble. He lost his parents when he was little, and he's worked really hard to get where he is now." She explained. I decided to leave the building and go to the balcony I saw before I came in, followed by Louise.

I let out a sigh. "Ahiko…I wish you were here with me right now." I said to myself, leaning over the railing. "Louise, do you remember my teacher? The man who helped saved the world?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh, that's…Sasuke Uchiha, isn't it?"

"That's right. He's an old man right now, and for all I know, he could have died of old age while I've been here. There's something I haven't told you about you about the Uchiha clan. A long long time ago, maybe 80 or so years ago, the Uchiha was completely killed off, with exception of a couple of people. The man who did it, Itachi Uchiha, and his younger brother, Sasuke." I said, throwing off Louise. "Sasuke, who had the strongest of bonds with his brother, grew to hate him. He left his home, seeking power and revenge. Once he achieved both of those, it was revealed that Itachi did it to protect his country and his brother, as the Uchiha were planning a coup d'état. Sasuke has since worked to renew the Uchiha clan, and bring honor back to the name."

"Ohata…you said you miss _Ahiko_. Who is that, exactly?" she said, picking up on the first thing that I said.

"Oh yeah. I guess I never mentioned him to you and Siesta. It's really painful thinking about how he died the way he did. The relaxed attitude that got him killed is what soon rubbed off on me. He's my older brother. When our parents were out, he'd take care of me and my younger sister. He's protected the two of us so many times, I lost count. And I couldn't protect him once before the end." I started, trying to fight back the tears. The memory of it was painful, but Louise deserved to know. "He's the strongest, kindest man I have ever had the honor of knowing. He trained me before I went into the academy, and guided me the whole way. He died a couple of years ago, trapped in a dome with me. I carried his body out, and surprisingly he was still alive, but barely breathing. He looked to the sky, and then to me. 'I'm sorry, Ohata…I got careless… I wish I could have…seen you grow up and…become stronger… And I wish…that I could see Kasai…one last time… I love…you both…' his voice faded with his last breath. I promised him that he'd see me grow and become stronger, and that we'd protect Kasai together. And I kept that promise the only way I knew how…" Tears trailed done my cheeks, and half of my face rested in my left palm. Before I could tell her about Ahiko's eyes, I felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around me.

"Ohata…I'm sorry…"

* * *

It was about dinner time, and because of my heart-to-heart with Louise, I wasn't very hungry. That didn't keep Guiche at bay, though. He devoured anything that he could get his hands on. I wasn't really listening, and kept my head resting on my hand.

"If I am not mistaken, I believe you two engaged in a duel, and I've received word that you have single-handedly captured Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. And that both of these feats were accomplished without the help of magic. Is this all true?" Wardes asked me, breaking me from my wall-staring.

"And if it is?" I said, looking over to Guiche and Louise to let them know that I wanted to keep my power confidential. If he knows all of this, I'm surprised he doesn't know yet.

"You don't seem to understand that these feats have caused me to become interested in you. I was wondering if you'd engage in a practice match with me. After all, we don't leave until tomorrow."

"Lord Wardes, you can't be serious!" Louise said.

"Hm…a duel?" I clarified, looking him in the eyes. "Accepted. Don't worry, I'll go in empty-handed, so you can have a chance."

"Good. I'll be sure to hold back for you."

"Don't bother. If you don't come at me with full power," I looked him in the eye with a dangerous glare. "I will knock you on the ground within two seconds."

"I will keep that in mind. Come Louise, why don't we go to bed?" He asked Louise.

"It wouldn't be right, Lord Wardes. We're not even married yet." She protested.

"It'll be fine." He insisted before I slammed my hands on the table.

"That's enough. Wardes, I challenge you to a duel! The winner sleeps in the same room with Louise!" I shouted, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. "Outside, now!" I demanded.

We walked outside, Wardes, Louise, and I, and stood about ten feet away from each other. "Like I said, I'll try and hold back."

"Like _I_ said,l don't be afraid to use that weapon of yours. If you aren't attacking as if you want to kill me, you won't ever get close to beating me." I warned him. "The duel starts…NOW!" I remained still, waiting for his attack.

"Hold on, stop it!" Louise pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Louise. When we Noblemen are curious as to who we are stronger than, there's no stopping us." He explained as he stabbed his rapier at me over and over again. I dodged effortlessly as he threw each jab before I got tired of this repetitive way of fighting. I grabbed the end of his rapier, bringing a look of surprise to his face.

"What did I say about holding back? And of all weapons, your choice is a rapier that isn't even edged or pointed? How do you expect to protect yourself with this?" I asked him as I was suddenly blown back by a gust of wind. I stopped myself by putting my feet on the wall and stood there. "There that's better. But honestly, the wind, or _Air_ magic that I've seen from this world is nothing that'd be useful for offense." I lectured, jumping off of the wall and in front of him. "I'm done playing around!" I said as I grabbed his rapier once more, this time electrifying it so that he'd drop it. He let go and grabbed his wrist, taking a step back. I disappeared from his vision, and in the next moment, I was behind him with a kunai aimed as his head. "I win."

"What was that power just now?!"

"So, not only am I faster and stronger than you in hand to hand combat, with better reflexes, I'm also the mage said to be able to use Lightning magic."

* * *

By the next day, I was obviously on Wardes' bad side. As he came out of the building, he gave me a glare, which made me smile back. The four of us began following Wardes' when the ground began to crumble and rise, separating us. A large familiar golem stood between me and Guiche, and Wardes' and Louise. A maniacal laughter filled the previously quiet area.

"Ohata!" Louise called out.

"Don't worry, Louise! I'll prote-" Wardes' began to say before he was interrupted. My Susano'o Warrior-Type Chidori obliterated the golem into rubble. I could see the stunned expression on his face.

"Geez. You do _not_ know how tired I am of seeing that thing." I said, carrying Fouquet in one of my Susano'o Body Armor's hands. "Hey, Longueville. Long time, no see, huh? How was prison?"

"Don't mock me!" she said as two large dome halves sealed the two of us, plus Longueville. At the sight of it, it looked exactly like the dome that had killed Ahiko. Memories of this flooded back.

"NO!" I shouted. "LET ME OUT! I WON'T REPEAT THIS AGAIN!" I began freaking out, yelling at the top of my lungs. The cold lines on my cheeks made me realize that I was crying. "I WON'T! LET ME OUT!" I screamed, but to no avail. "I said…let. Me. OOOUUUT!" I was desperate to get out of this dome, to get away from the memory that still haunted me. My eyes shot open and a ring around me engulfed in white flames, spreading to burn through the dome.

"Ohata!" I heard Guiche's voice call out to me. I came back to reality and the flames dies, revealing the evening sky. Large chunks of the dirt were gone, completely vaporized by my flames. I looked over to see Guiche, who had backed into the furthest corner away from me. I wiped my eyes and stood up.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Guiche." I told him as Sylphid landed.

"Oh, my darling! Are you alright!?" Kirche asked me, jumping down to wrap her arms around me. Surprisingly, this wasn't an act of seduction, and I could tell because my face wasn't forced into her breasts.

"Yeah… I just…had a bad dream…"

* * *

 **There it is, everyone, chapter 16! This wouldn't truly be a reupload without some kind of mental breakdown from Ohata and a balcony reveal about Ohata's clan once dying. That's the end of this chapter, guys. Leave a Review telling me what you think if you want your opinion to reach me, I accept all reviews, good or bad. If you're reading this through for the first time and you like the story, go ahead and Follow and/or Favorite the story to be reminded whenever I post a new chapter. If you have any questions and a Twitter account, or you wanna say hi, ask for advice, or request another crossover, tweet OhataUchiha and I'll respond almost instantly. If you wanna know the progress of chapters as they come along, or you wanna stalk me in every way possible, follow me for updates like that. Anyway, guys, until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


	17. Ahiko's Final Words

**How's it going everyone! Ohata Uchiha here with chapter 17 of A Mage's Uchiha! Now, I've put off a lot of stories to bring this reupload back to its original length, which was 18 chapters. I'm here to announce that once I post chapter 20, I'll be slowing the uploads down to continue my Dragonball Z x Fairy Tail cross. I'll start doing one of that and one of this, since it's close to the end. If you're interested, it's called Dragonball: Crossed Dimensions. With that said, let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero.** **Enjoy with a twenty-piece McNugget meal!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Ahiko's Final Words**

"Guiche, you're staying behind." I told him, my back facing the blondie. I could hear a bell sound.

"Hold on a minute, Ohata! You will not leave me here and take all the credit for completing this mission!" He shouted, pointing his rose to me.

I let out a sigh of annoyance. "You stupid noble." I said. "It's not about credit. It's not about reputation. It's about doing what's right!" I yelled, activating my Susano'o Body Armor. "Kirche, Tabitha. Take Guiche home, and _do not_ follow me." I warned them as my wings extended. They flapped before I shot into the sky. I flew away from the balcony with no idea of where to go. Luckily for me, a massive flying sharp was above and behind me. "They won't get away. LOUISE!" I yelled, calling her name through the night.

I flew around and landed on the ship, contemplating on whether I should come out or stop them. Just as I was ready to actually decided, my body moved me behind a box, concealing myself as someone came outside. "Oh, Louise." I heard Wardes say. "by the end of this journey, your heart will be mine." I only heard one set of footsteps, so I assumed he was alone and talking to himself. The sound of what he said made grit my teeth.

I waited until morning, and followed after Wardes and Louise on foot. I kept sight of them until they stopped at a church. Once they went in, I slipped in behind them and stealthily climbed the wall to the ceiling. "It's empty." Louise said.

"Not for long." Wardes told her, drawing his pointless rapier. Several similarly-dressed knights came into view, as did my hair. I could see it hanging upside down from my head, which made me chuckle a little. I dropped down, standing protectively in front of them.

"Ohata?!" Louise shouted.

"But how?!" Wardes said.

"Surprised to see me? Not sure if Louise told you, and I don't know how she could have forgotten this little detail, but I have the ability to fly. And thanks for leaving me behind. Anyway, back to you." I said, holding my arm in front of Louise. "We are here from Tristain, by orders of Princess Henrietta. I request that you escort us to Prince Wales instead of walking into a fight that you can't win." I asked.

"From Henrietta? You couldn't come up with a better lie than that?" the center knight spoke.

"I'd be grateful in one person in this world didn't deny the first thing I ever say to them." I said as I took Louise's hand, giving a cocky smile to Wardes. I held her hand up to the man. "This was a gift from Her Highness. A one-of-a-kind gem, I assume, belonging to Henrietta herself."

"The Ruby of Water!?" The knight said in shocked tone. He took off his black glove, revealing a blue and yellow sleeve, a white cuff, and hand. He balled a fist and held it out towards Louise, showing off a similar-looking ring. "Hold out your hand like this." He said. I put my other hand on Louise's and balled it up for her, holding out her fist by her wrist. A bright light glowed between the two rings like a rainbow. "I apologize for the secrecy. Pleased to meet your acquaintance. I the prince of Albion, Wales Tudor." He said as he took his helmet off, revealing blond hair and blue eyes.

"Prince Wales, please bring this girl to some place private as to where you can exchange information." I asked. He generously carried out my request, He brought Louise away from us while I left for a much-needed nap.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of bell tolls. I got up off of the grass and ran off of my branch, out of the nearby forest, and into the church. Down the aisle, I saw Louise standing next to Wardes, a veil covering half of her hair. My arms dropped to my side and my fists clenched. I could see Wardes looking back at me with a devious grin. _Something isn't right…_ I thought as Wales began the ceremony. I took notice of a man hiding behind one of the right pillars.

"The power of Andvarri's Ring is incredible!" I heard him mutter to himself. My eyes narrowed and my body bolted, jumping up and kicking him across the jaw. The man was knocked out and I took the ring off of his finger.

"I don't!" I head Louise yell. "That man was controlling me!" she said as she turned around and pointed towards me. I slipped the ring in my pocket and planted my feet on the pillar next to me, vaulting myself towards Wardes.

"How dare you. You…bastard!" I shouted, punching him in the gut before spinning my body around, slamming my foot across his face and knocking him over. "Prince Wales, I apologize, but please step away from him. His partner over there brainwashed Louise using a ring that he stole from Lagdorian Lake's Water Spirit." I warned him, pulling Wales away from his body. Suddenly, Louise screamed and fell to the ground.

As I was about to rush to her aid, a burning sensation filled the center of my body. I looked down to see something long and green through my body. I coughed and closed my eyes, opening them to see a splatter of blood. The foreign object retracted, and I dropped to my knees. "OHATA!" Louise's cry filled my ears.

"I told Fouquet to kill you, but I guess she wasn't up to the task. The mighty Lightning Mage falls here, all before I could see that magic for myself. Oh well, the Prince is next." He said confidently.

"Damn you! Guards!" Wales shouted. "Arrest him!"

"NO!" I shouted. I mustered my strength and wiped the blood dripping from my mouth. "He's mine…" I said, activating my Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

"But you're hurt!" Wales said, standing protectively in front of me.

Despite his words, I stood before Wardes, my head hanging low. "If you wish to die that quickly, then fine. This next one will pierce your heart!" He said, jabbing the raipier towards me once more. This time I grabbed it and locked my grip, shocking him. "But how?!"

"Listen here, you bastard. I made a promise a long time ago…to someone I loved very dearly. I promised…that he'd watch me and my sister grow and get stronger. Even though I can't return to my family, I still have one person…one person that I love… And there's no way in hell…I'll ever…die on her the way he did to me!" I said, giving him the deadliest glare I have ever given. Around me, my Susano'o grew, knocking aside all of the benches in the building. Given the Reaper-Type was the most terrifying, I chose that for this moment. "You wanna see my Lightning? I'll give you a close look." I activated my Chidori in the hand I held the rapier, making him let go of it as it shattered into hundreds of pieces. Just then, I noticed that my something was glowing on my left hand. Again, electricity engulfed my hand as I slowly walked towards him, ready to kill.

Wardes fell back, desperately trying to get away from me. Suddenly, I stopped. I could feel something trickle down my right eye, but it wasn't water. My Susano'o faded around me, and I collapsed, quickly losing consciousness. It was only minutes before my vision went black. "Ohata…Ohata…" A muffled voice called out to me.

* * *

"Ohata…Ohata…OHATA!" I said as I woke up. I was in a strange meadow, full of violet flowers, just like the one Ahiko used to pick for Mom. She loved the purple ones, and soon, purple became his favorite color. I looked around and realized that the sky gave off a golden glow. "Where are you looking?" I heard an all too familiar voice ask me. I turned around and almost cried without thinking.

"A…A…Ahiko… It's really you!" I said, fully realizing who I was looking at. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed, as if he'd disappear again if I let go. "I can't believe it's you!" I told him.

"You act like I've been gone this whole time. When really, I've been with you since that day. The day your surgery was complete, I've been there, watching and guiding you."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise. I didn't mean to go and die on everyone. I guess I let my guard down." I apologized as I finally realized the similarity.

"Yeah, that was probably my fault. My eyes must be cursed to make the user too relaxed and eventually get stabbed from behind or something. If anything, I should apologize for getting you hurt. But hey, it's not like you're dead." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I'm giving my second life to save you, Ohata. I want you to continue living, for this girl and for Kasai. Find a way home, and until then, protect this girl with the life I have given you once again." He said as his body began to slowly turn into violet flower petals from the feet up.

"Wait! Don't go! There's still so much I need to talk about!" I pleaded, but that didn't stop him from disappearing. The petals were up to his knees now, and they weren't slowing down.

"Ohata, I will still watch through your eyes, but I can no longer influence you. Before I'm disappear, I wanted to let you know that I love you, and I'm sorry for being careless. Goodbye…Ohata…" I heard him say as the last of his body disappeared, blowing away the petals.

"Ahiko! Ahiko! AHIKO!" I cried out for him, begging for him to come back. I suddenly sat up in a bed. "Ahiko!" I shouted, feeling a pain in the center of my body. It feels like Wardes missed my vital organs, and that he just barely missed my spine. I felt different, besides that. My body felt…different. Ever since my surgery, I felt as if I was more agile, like I had the reflexes of two people. But now, I felt like I was alone. I looked down and saw my chest bandaged up. I looked over, first seeing my jacket and undershirt spread across a familiar table, both with the same hole in them, and then looking down to see not only Louise sleeping at the side of the bed, but Siesta and Kirche.

"Partner! I'm so happy you're ok! Don't go and scare me like that again! After being with that young lady for a couple of days, I eagerly awaited your return, and once you did, I find out that you're dying!" Derf scolded me uncharacteristically, picking himself up from his scabbard.

"Yeah, sorry Derf. I'll bring you with me wherever I go from now on, ok?" I asked him. Before I could get an answer, Siesta woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Ohata!" she shouted, waking up the other girls.

"Ohata!" Louise called out.

"Darling!" All three girls jumped on me with big happy smiles and tears of joy, making me yell in pain.

"Still hurt!" I yelled, making the girls give me a little space. Kirche stood by the bed, Siesta sat down by the bed, and Louise sat next to me _in_ the bed, staying on my left side. I wiped the tears that were still on my face, most likely from my dream. Looking around at the girls that had been worried about me, I realized that I wasn't alone. More tears found their way to the surface, and I allowed them to flow for Ahiko's sake and gave him one last smile. "Big brother…thank you…"

* * *

 **There it is everyone! Even Ohata can get careless XD If you didn't understand what Ahiko was talking about, he basically explained that whenever Ohata moved on instinct, it was really just Ahiko guiding him or something. Now, don't worry, Ohata isn't becoming a crybaby. There have been enough tears these last two chapters to cover the whole story.**

 **That's the end of this chapter, guys. Leave a Review telling me what you think if you want your opinion to reach me, I accept all reviews, good or bad. If you're reading this through for the first time and you like the story, go ahead and Follow and/or Favorite the story to be reminded whenever I post a new chapter. If you have any questions and a Twitter account, or you wanna say hi, ask for advice, or request another crossover, tweet OhataUchiha and I'll respond almost instantly. If you wanna know the progress of chapters as they come along, or you wanna stalk me in every way possible, follow me for updates like that. Anyway, guys, until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


	18. Gandalfr

**How's it going everyone! I'm back with yet another chapter of A Mage's Uchiha! Sorry I hadn't been active for a couple of days, I needed a little time to myself. Maybe it was to play Pokémon Go with Kasai, maybe it was to rest up all day so I'd have a lot of time to think about how I wanted to start this. Now, last time Ahiko gave his "second life" to Ohata so that he can live, but whether you choose to believe that, there's only one other explanation for it and it's that Ohata's brain create an image and explanation as to why he didn't die, in a way he would accept. Now, I'm not saying it's one or the other, you guys and girls can go believe whatever you want. That being said, let's jump right into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero.** **Enjoy with some simple PB &J Sandwhiches (we have ham and cheese if you're allergic to peanuts)!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Gandalfr**

I sat up in Louise's bed as the door opened, a hooded figure stepping inside. When she saw me, he eyes widened and began to tear up. She ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight. "Louise told me about everything. Thank you so much for protecting Prince Wales, and I'm sorry it almost cost you your life!" she said, making me cry out in pain.

"AH! Geez, hugs are nice and all, but I think I can go without one until I'm healed." I let her know, making her let go.

"I am sorry for what has happened, and I gracefully thank you for not only succeeding in the mission, but for protecting Prince Wales and Louise. When I heard that you were in critical condition, I sent over the best medical assistance that I could find." She told me, putting her hands over her chest. That's when I noticed that she had both the Ruby of Water and the Ruby of Wind. "Isn't that…?"

"The Ruby of Wind. Prince Wales gave it to me as a gift for Her Highness before we left, should anything ever happen to him. The only way we got to the Princess in time to save you was because Tabitha and Kirche brought us on Sylphid." Louise informed me, ringing a bell in my head.

I tried to get up, but Louise put her hand on my shoulders and pushed me back down. "No way! Where do you think you're going?!" she yelled.

"I found Andvarri's Ring. Some ugly guy had it in the cathedral during your little forced marriage." I told her. She walked over and dug in a few of my pockets before fishing out the ring.

Her eyes widened at the sight of it. "This is the last thing I saw before I lost control of my body! It must have some kind of mind controlling capabilities." She deduced. As she held my jacket in one hand and stared at the ring with the other, I realized something.

"Crap! My only shirt and jacket! They have a hole dead in the center now!" I shouted, hanging my head. "I guess I'm heading to the lake shirtless." I told them as I began to get up again, only to be pushed down by Henrietta.

"Mr. Familiar, please. You've carried out your task wonderfully, and I do not wish to see any more harm come to you." She explained.

"Yeah. I'll return the ring with Montmorency, ok? Until then, please just get some rest." She asked of me.

I let out a sigh. "Fine. But while I'm stuck in bed, I have some questions. If you can, please send someone who's read a lot of books, or has a vast supply of knowledge or whatever, ok?" I asked her. She nodded and opened the door, allowing Henrietta to leave.

"Why, hello." She said as she left the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Louise asked somebody.

"I wanted to keep an eye on Ohata, since you're leaving the room." I heard Siesta's voice explain.

"Fine, just don't try anything!" She said as she ran down the hall. Siesta walked into the room, grabbed my jacket, and took a seat next to me.

"I'm so happy to see that you're ok, Ohata." She told me. I could see that she had a ball of some kind of black material with a needle sticking out of it.

"Watcha doin?" I asked her.

"Well, when I realized that you never wore anything else, I just knew that these were your only clothes. And to see a hole like this in it would constantly remind me of how close we all were to losing you. So I decided to sew it closed." She said, sticking the needle into the hole, weaving it in and out.

"Thanks, Siesta. It means a lot to me. By the way, how did her training go, Derf?" I asked the sword.

He came out of his scabbard, revealing the little face shaped piece towards the base of the blade. "She was getting there, I guess. Her fireballs only got bigger, and soon we couldn't train here without anyone noticing, so we moved it to outside. Why did you leave me with her, anyway? I don't know about this anymore than she does."

"Yeah, I know, but you felt a surge of chakra flow through you during the exhibition, when I shot that lightning bolt. I figured the lightning super-heated and burned away your rust or something, if that makes any sense. I just thought having someone who's felt it in them with her would help. And as for the fireballs, good job, Siesta. You're starting to seem like a prodigy." I praised, making her blush. "Now, how big are we talking?"

"Eh, maybe as wide as my hand guard, and as tall as my hilt." He said, struggling with the estimate.

"Good, we're getting there. I can't wait to see it for myself." I said as there was a knock at the door.

Mr. Colbert came in. "Excuse me, I was told that you have some questions that I might be able to answer?" He said.

"Yes, please. Siesta, Derf, can I have some time alone?" I asked them.

"Sure thing, Partner. Get well soon." Derf said while Siesta nodded. She picked him up, along with my jacket and shirt, and left the room.

"So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" he said, taking a seat.

"Mr. Colbert, is there anything you can tell me about Gandalfr? It's something I've heard of too many times to not be informed about."

"Well, originally there were five elements, instead of four. The fifth was known as the lost apex of the pentagon, and it was called the Void. Gandalfr is the familiar of the legendary Void Mage, you see." He told me. "However, no Mage in modern times has ever been known to possess Void magic. The case is actually quite similar to your Lightning magic. The rune that appeared on your hand closely resembles the rune of Gandalfr. But, since the Void Mage no longer exists, we can speculate, but there's no way of being certain that you're actually Gandalfr." He told me, making me look at my hand.

"Gandalfr…" I said, my voice trailing off. Somehow, I just realized the smell in the room. "What's that smell?" I asked him.

"Oh, I was trying to replicate the blood of one of the two dragons that fell from the sky a long time ago."

"Something about that smell…is vaguely familiar…" I said, taking another whiff of the strange smell.

"I was trying to replicate it, but I ended up spilling a small amount on me in the process."

"Ok, well thanks for answering my questions, Mr. Colbert."

"Don't worry about it. Anything for a student seeking knowledge."

* * *

Later that day, I decided to go for a walk in my shirtless glory. I hoped that nobody would mind my bandaged, shirtless torso. I went to sit out by the basin, and to my surprise, Siesta was walking by. "Hey, Siesta!" I called out to her. She turned to me and smile, walking in my direction. To my surprise, she was wearing something besides her normal maid uniform, and she had two suitcases.

"Ohata, you shouldn't be out of bed. I was coming to bring you your clothes." She said, opening one of the suitcases. She pulled out my jacket and shirt, and they looked brand new, as if there was never a hole to begin with.

"Actually, I never got a chance to ask, but how long was I out?" I asked her.

"Well, you were passed out for maybe three or four days. Once your wound was bandaged, I offered to take you clothes and wash the blood out of them. That's when I went looking for some material to fix your clothes with." She explained as I pulled on my shirt and jacket.

"Thank you, Siesta. I really appreciate everything you've been doing for me lately." I told her, making her blush.

"Well, it's the least that I can do after all that you've done for me." She told me, giving me a warm smile that seemed to match her outfit. Speaking of which…

"Hey, Siesta, why are you dressed like that?" I asked her.

"Oh, this? I'm going to visit my village. It's not much, but it's home, you know?" She told me.

"Do you mind telling me more about your great grandfather? You said he was from the world I come from. Do you mind telling me how he got here?" I asked her, hoping for a lead to reverse the path.

"Well, I was always told that he came from the sky while riding a dragon." She said, shocking me.

"Siesta! Are you serious?!"

"Um, yeah. We still have it in my family. It's in some kind of ancient ruin in my village, though." Without thinking, I grabbed Siesta's shoulders and looked into her eyes, further spreading her blush.

"Siesta, please take me to your village!"

* * *

 **I think that's a good place to leave off, sorry that it's a shorter chapter today, guys. I wanna give a quick shout-out to a new author on the site, MattOfAllTrades. He's currently writing a Naruto fic about an OC he's kept in his head for a long time, and he's basically a walking, talking Narutopedia, so you shouldn't see any inconsistencies with his stories. The name of it is Naruto: The Lost Shinobi Clan. Go ahead and check it out!**

 **That's the end of this chapter, guys. Leave a Review telling me what you think if you want your opinion to reach me, I accept all reviews, good or bad. If you're reading this through for the first time and you like the story, go ahead and Follow and/or Favorite the story to be reminded whenever I post a new chapter. If you have any questions and a Twitter account, or you wanna say hi, ask for advice, or request another crossover, tweet OhataUchiha and I'll respond almost instantly. If you wanna know the progress of chapters as they come along, or you wanna stalk me in every way possible, follow me for updates like that. Anyway, guys, until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


	19. Memories

**YO! Ohata Uchiha here and I am back from my break period to bring you all chapter 19 of A Mage's Uchiha! Sorry for the wait, but Ohata is rested up from his injuries and ready to write! Why am I referring to myself in third person? Whatever, let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero. Enjoy with a sweet yogurt parfait!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Memories**

"What do you mean?!" Louise yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go with Siesta to her village. I think I found a lead to getting home!" I explained. "Please, Louise. I'll be back home soon, ok? I promise." I told her, petting her head.

Hesitantly, she complied with a sigh. "Fine. Just hurry back, ok?" she asked me.

"Like I said, I will." I told her, giving her a kiss on the forehead and a smile as I left. I met Siesta outside and greeted her. "Hey, Siesta. You ready to leave?" I asked, receiving a nod from her as I activated my EMS and extended my white Susano'o Body Armor's wings.

While I began to feel a slight pain in my chest, I decided to ignore it. At least, until Siesta got angry. "Oh no you don't!" she shouted. _This is…weird. Siesta never yells._ "You were badly hurt not even a week ago! I won't let you use magic and strain yourself anymore than you already have! We are taking a horse!" she finished. As she did, she seemed to finally realize what happened. "I'm sorry, Ohata. I don't know what came over me." She apologized in her normal calm voice.

"N-No, it's fine. Horse it is." I told her, trying to hide that for a brief moment I was frightened. It's scary how fast a person can shift from a calm soothing voice to a full on yell. We mounted a horse and she led it to her village while I carried her luggage.

I didn't know how long we were traveling for, since I never had a good conception of time. "We're almost there." She told me as we ran along what looked like a river.

"Siesta, pull over." I requested as we exited the forest. I could see over the village and smiled, reminding myself of whenever Mizuto and I went to the Hokage Monument to look over the village. It was always the best sight, especially at dusk and dawn. "Show me another Fireball."

"Wait, right here?!" she asked me.

"Yeah. I wanna see if there's any improvement." I said. She didn't argue as she hopped off of the horse, walked forward, and stood, facing the village. Her legs slightly parted, which I was surprised to see. Before I left for Albion, her stance was nearly as similar to mine as it is now.

"Surprised, Partner?" Derf asked.

"Mr. Derf helped me imitate your stance from the exhibition, Ohata. He was really helpful." She told me, making the necessary hand signs. After forming the last one, she puckered her lips and rose her thumb and index finger to her mouth, taking a deep breath. I couldn't help smiling, thinking back to when I was trying to learn the Fireball Jutsu. I always watched Ahiko do it closely before I asked Dad to teach me. He was surprised when I stood like Ahiko, and I kept at it, trying to learn as quickly as possible. When I was finally able to make a fully blazing Fireball, maybe a month and a half later, I brought it to Ahiko's training session with me. The look on his face was understandable, because it was the one that I was mimicking right now as Siesta's Fireball Jutsu was the same length as before, hilt length, but the height and width resembled the size of her head.

The flames dissipated and she turned around with a smile. "How was that, Ohata?"

"That was really good. You can go on to your village. I kinda want to sit and think for a moment." I told her as my body fell back, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot to think about." I told her. She hesitantly left me to my thoughts. _Man…what a hot day…_ I thought as I realized that there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Despite the shade of the tree, the beams of sunlight that peered through the leaves were very warm. My eyes slowly closed. _It's really warm… Just like…_

* * *

I opened my eyes, and stopped for a moment. My hair was about half the length it was a few moments ago when I was in the forest. I looked down and saw my white shirt and black short-sleeved Uchiha jacket above my long black pants, and I could feel my headband comfortably hugging my forehead. I looked up and saw a familiar face. "Come, Mizuto!" I told my rival against my will. I was in my stance, my left hand balled into a fist near my chest with my right open palm facing my opponent. He ran at me and swung my fist at him. He leaned to the right, evading my initial blow, but I was hoping he would. My fist opened into a palm and I let myself fall forward, lifting up my body before dropping and spinning counterclockwise. My legs swept low, knocking him off his feet, but he fell back and caught himself on his hands, opening a gap between us with a roll of backflips.

I realized that I was dreaming about the Chunin Exam Finals. Mizuto dashed back towards me and threw his right fist into my open palm. _Not good!_ I swung my fist in sync with his as our fists smashed into the other's face. We jumped back and I took a moment to catch a breath, wiping the blood from my mouth. Mizuto is left-handed, and he'd always catch me off-guard with that same fake-out because of it. I end up taking more damage than him every time. He gave a confident smile. _Fine…_

I formed the needed hand signs. _Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger_. I could see Mizuto making his own hand signs before I brought my fingers to my lips and took a deep breath. My Sharingan active, I released a massive inferno towards Mizuto, filling my vision with orange flames. Within my peripheral vision, I could barely see steam rising from behind the Fireball.

Through the Sharingan, I could see Mizuto running at me through the steam. I ducked to my left, dodging the initial blow before lifting my leg and swinging it across his jaw, causing him to spin around. Once he stabilized, he dashed at me. I blocked a right fist and pushed a left one to the side, delivering a blow to his face. He blocked with both arms, leaving his abdominal area wide open. At the same time my left punch connected with his arm, my right punch closed in on his gut, but to my surprise, his hand pushed it down towards the gap in his legs, making me topple over. Mizuto's hands planted onto my back as he leapt off of me, knocking me to the ground. I'll admit, I'm fast, but there were a few people who could keep up with me at the time. Of course, the Jonin could keep up, but at my age only a few people could, such as Mizuto Uzumaki and Mai Inuzuka.

I back up and put up my stance, slightly shifting my semi-open palm to a chopping shape, lowing my hand at level with his abdomen and letting my fingertips face him. This was a technique I developed just to throw him off. I inched closer and closer, keeping the crowd around us in suspense. Soon, I was inches from him, invading his personal space. "This is…new." He said. My fingertips rested on his abdomen. I took a deep breath. There was no way for him to block or dodge this. My stiff and straight hand snapped into a fist, jamming into Mizuto's gut. The punch knocked him back and my stance returned to normal. He didn't take long to get up before ran at me, tucking in his body and raising a fist. I could see him sending a punch towards the right side of my jaw, but an instant after my arm was raised to block, a foot slammed across into the side of my head. I found myself tumbling across the field. _That kick was so powerful… All because it caught me while I was focusing on something else…_

I got up and smiled. "This was fun, but it's about time we get on with this." I said. My hands formed the _Tiger_ sign and I inhaled deeply. _Fire Style: Inferno Wall!_ I thought as I shot a massive wall of fire towards Mizuto. Moments later, I could hear the sound of a spiral, like something spinning intensely. I then watched, astonished, as Mizuto blasted through my Inferno Wall with his left hand outstretched, a blue orb occupying it. Behind him, I noticed a second Mizuto, a Shadow Clone of him. He dropped down like an arrow and I jumped back, stepping backwards as my back hit a tree. I quickly jumped into it as a split second saved me from the orb, which tore through the wood like it was nothing. I jumped from the tumbling tree and landed safely. We were both panting heavily. We've used a lot of chakra, too much in fact. This next blow will be the finisher.

Mizuto and I ran at each other as fast as we could, our dominant fists raised. We were no more than a foot away from each other when we sent our punches, but before they could connect, I heard, "Ohata!"

* * *

I woke up with a start, trying to calm down after my fight-filled dream "What happened!? Where's Mizuto?!" I looked up to see Siesta looking down worriedly.

"Are you ok, Ohata?" she asked me. "You're sweating an awful lot."

"Yeah, yeah. I was just having a dream." I told her. I noticed that in one of her hands was a map.

She seemed to notice that I saw the map and smiled. "I managed or sneak it out of my house." She said as she unrolled the map, revealing a drawn out landscape with a red X. From the tall grass, a familiar orange lizard emerged, followed by an even-more-familiar red-head.

"Kirche?" I said as a Sylphid flew above us. "Tabitha?!" I shouted, spotting the young girl atop the dragon before the ground began to crumble. "Then that means…Guiche?" I called as Verdande rose from the ground. "Alright guys, why did you all follow us?" I asked the three of them.

"Well, that's simple, darling. We're on a treasure hunt." She said, pressing her breast against my chest.

"Ok, so for what reason did you all have to listen in on our conversation? I'm not that oblivious, I was able to tell you guys were listening in, but why?"

"Oh, well um…" Kirche began before Tabitha landed.

"She was bored." She said quietly.

I let out a tired sigh. "This is just great…" I said, dropping my head into my palm.

* * *

 **BADOOM! I didn't want it to be all dialogue after returning from my break, so I put some spice into the recipe. Mizuto Uzumaki is the rival and teammate of Team Yui, which consists of Jonin Yui Uchiha (Ohata's aunt), Mizuto Uzumaki, Ohata Uchiha, and Raika Sarutobi. If you guys want to know about the rest of the teams, go ahead and lemme know in a review. Anyway, go ahead and check out MattOfAllTrades cause his story is starting up nicely.**

 **That's the end of this chapter, guys. Leave a Review telling me what you think if you want your opinion to reach me, I accept all reviews, good or bad. If you're reading this through for the first time and you like the story, go ahead and Follow and/or Favorite the story to be reminded whenever I post a new chapter. If you have any questions and a Twitter account, or you wanna say hi, ask for advice, or request another crossover, tweet OhataUchiha and I'll respond almost instantly. If you wanna know the progress of chapters as they come along, or you wanna stalk me in every way possible, follow me for updates like that. Anyway, guys, until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


	20. The Void

**HOW'S IT GOING EVERYONE!? Sorry for yelling, I'm just excited because I finally hit chapter 20 on A Mage's Uchiha! I'm super excited for this story and I wanna take a moment to thank all of you for your neverending support for this reupload. It has really allowed me to grow and move forward as an author! So thank you all so much, and without anymore delay, LET'S JUMP INTO IT!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero. Enjoy with a lifetime supply of your favorite food!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Void**

"Finally!" Kirche shouted. "I'm so excited!"

"Well calm down! We're not here for fun, unfortunately." I reminded her. We had followed the map that Siesta brought me, leading us to a cave.

"Indeed! I am here with the Noble intention of finding treasure so that Montmorency will think better of me!" Guiche followed.

"That either! We're here to see this, and we will leave it as it is. Come on." I told them as I began walking into the cave. They didn't follow, making me turn around. "What are y'all waiting for?" I asked as I saw only Kirche following.

"Ohata, I don't know how you intend to navigate through this thick darkness." Guiche stated.

"I'm going to use my eyes, duh." I told him.

"Um, Ohata. I don't mean to be rude, but I'd like to know where I'm going as well." Siesta added. I let out a sigh and raised my hand, allowing it to engulf in flames.

"You guys have no idea how long it took me to figure out this technique." I told them as my hand remained ablaze. Moments later, Flame emerged into the darkness by my side, letting out a constant fireball from its mouth. I kneeled down and pet him with my left hand. "Good boy. Stay by me and we'll light the way." I told him.

As we walked, the silence became dull and Kirche decided to speak up. "So, Siesta, what is this thing anyway?" She asked.

"I don't know. Nobody's been here for a long time. Even the villagers stay away, so much that it's began developing a nest of orc demons." She mentioned, making Kirche stopped.

"Well, I'll clean 'em out before we see this treasure, alright?" I let them know before Tabitha mumbled something, barely audible.

"Somebody's here. They're coming." I could barely hear. Siesta and Kirche inched closer to me as footsteps could be heard coming from behind that. I turned around and headed the group, snuffing my flame.

"Hey, come on out!" I told the…whatever was there. "Everyone, stay behind me!" I shouted as a group of rocks and rubble fell from the ceiling behind us.

"That was a warning! If you value your life, you'll leave now!" a voice called out to me.

"You don't scare me! Just show yourself and I can beat your ass for trying to hurt my friends!"

"A mere thief like you who dares to attempt stealing a valuable relic is no match for-! It's you?!" Mr. Colbert said, revealing himself from behind a pillar.

"Mr. Colbert?" Guiche called.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, lowering his staff.

"Getting assaulted by you. You're lucky I consider us friends, otherwise you would have been outclassed." I warned him.

"You're very confident, Ohata, but I'm much stronger than you think." He said, earning a retort.

"I was going to say the same thing. Let's just hope that we never have to come to blows." I said as a small figure emerged from behind Colbert. "Louise?!" I shouted as she walked up to me and took a look at my group.

"Why are these three here?" she asked me.

"The same reason as always. They tailed me. What about you and Colbert?" I asked them.

"Well, I was here on vacation because I heard that the Ruin of the Dragon was around here, but I had no idea that I 'd see you guys here." He explained.

"Well, while you're here, join us." I said as my hand engulfed in flames once again. "The more, the merrier. Come on." I said as Flame and I once again took the lead, traveling deeper into the dimly lit cave. _Colbert mentions two dragons that once fell from the sky… Siesta's ancestor is from my world… He came here riding one of the two dragons… it's all connected, I just know it! But how?!_

As we walked, a bright light soon became visible. We emerged from the light and were unexpectedly met with a large forest. "What is this place!?" Colbert said. I let him take the lead as we walked through the greenery.

"This place is amazing!" Kirche said.

"Yes, just the place where you'd expect treasure to be." Guiche followed.

"Eh, I don't know. I liked the cave scene better. Seems more likely to contain treasure." I continued, looking around with my hands in my pockets. A moss covered shack caught my attention. "Ya know, if I were a betting man, I'd say that was what we're looking for." I said. We pushed through the shrubbery and stopped at a massive set of doors. A padlock held the doors in place.

"It looks like some kind of key is required." Colbert said. "We can use magic to open this!" he raised his staff before I looked to my right, noticing Tabitha staring at a boulder. I walked up to her, standing behind her as I noticed what was engraved on the rock, and my eyes widened.

I read the engraving out loud, running my hand along the stone. "Hidden Leaf Ninja, Shio Shiruma, rests here, fallen in another world." I read.

"You can read that?!" Louise asked from behind me.

"I think I've got it. I think I found the link. Louise, long ago, soon after the wars I told you about, the development of a flying machine was near completion. Two brave souls volunteered to test these machines for the sake of the future of development. One of those men was named Shio Shiruma, while the other wished to be unnamed. During the test flight, they disappeared, and scientists feared that it would happened again, so they halted the project." I informed her, remembering the story that we had been told in the Ninja Academy. "Something allowed that man, along with the machine, to travel here." I remembered the smell Colbert had on him that day. "Later on, they continued, and it worked successfully. However, it's rarely used because that man still remains missing to this day." I told him.

"Here it is! We've found it!" Colbert called, prompting us into the building. I took a look at a giant hunk of metal.

"No doubt about it. That's from my world." I said as I approached, placing my hand on it. "As it stands, it's not ready for combat, but it was in development. The Leaf authorized this in case there was ever a force that dared to stand against the Allied Shinobi Forces. Before they designed it for combat, they wanted to make sure it could get off of the ground." I said as Colbert shouted at me.

"Ohata! I think you can go back to your world!" The sound of these words surprised me.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked him.

"These dragons appeared together during the Solar Eclipse, and one disappeared right back into it! So why shouldn't it go the other way?"

"Mr. Colbert, do you mean to say that the Solar Eclipse acts as a portal between the two worlds?" I asked him, hoping for clarification.

"That's right! Maybe you can fly this into the Solar Eclipse and go back to your alternate world!" He clarified.

"Well, it's worth a shot. But I'm not leaving without Louise, or Siesta." I said, bringing a blush to both of their faces. I looked over to Louise. "I said I wasn't going to leave you." And then to Siesta. "You're learning Fire Style, you belong in my world." Both girls smiled warmly at me, making me smile as well.

 _I'm going home…_

* * *

I decided to take another hot bath once we got back. Louise didn't join me this time, and instead went for a walk. She said she had something to think about, so she left me to myself. To be honest, I didn't really care that it was bright as day. I upgraded my bathing area a little by adding a long divider that covers part of the basin, that way I can get out without showing my…'Uchiha pride,' if you get what I'm saying.

For maybe twenty to thirty minutes, my head rested on the basin's side. Of course, before I got in, I asked a teacher about the next Solar Eclipse. 'Three days.' He said. Suddenly, I heard my name being called. "Ohata!" Louise shouted.

"What is it!?"

"Prince Wales has just been…he's been…" she tried to say, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Albion has declared war on Tristain!"

"Wales was murdered?" I clarified, earning a nod from Louise. "Dammit!" I shouted, banging my fist on the side of the basin. "The worst part is that the Solar Eclipse is in three days." Louise's eyes widened.

"Oh…"

"Hey, don't frown Louise. I told you that I'm not leaving you, no matter what." I told her, picking up her chin. I managed to sneak a towel around my waist so I left nothing below uncovered. I lightly pulled her chin and our lips softly touched, assuring her that I'd stay by her side.

That night, Louise went to a meeting for Tristain students only, so I stayed behind and decided to go to bed.

"The next round is Ohata Uchiha vs. Hayata Hyuga!" I was back in my Chunin outfit, staring down my friend Hayate from Team Hiyori. He had short purple hair, a white shirt, and black shorts, and his hands were wrapped with bandages. He got into his stance, a palm out with a palm at his side, and I got into mine. Last time we traded blows, I found myself on the other end of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms, but not this time. I activated my Sharingan and we dashed at each other.

I could tell he wasn't playing around. He jumped to kick me but I raised an arm and stopped him, pushing him back. He bent over and spread his legs far apart, stretching one arm downward and another upward. _I can see!_ As he span at me, aiming for a chakra point, I stopped it with my palm, but that didn't make him back down. He sped up his pace, aiming for each chakra point. I could see each blow coming, but I could barely keep up. He only managed to land three palms on me, luckily. _Ok…now…_ I copied the beginning stance that I saw Hayate get into to, surprising him. "You may be able to see my chakra points, but I bet you never stopped to memorize where they were by heart!" I shouted as I span, dashing at him. I recalled every bit of muscle movement that he had put into his attack, and copied it exactly. Surprisingly, he's not as good at dodging as he is with attacking. I dealt the sixty-three palms before dealing the final blow, knocking Hayate over."The Sharingan is far superior to the Byakugan." I stated as the ref declared my victory.

My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I saw was a blinding white square. A sheet of paper was next to me. I picked it up and, for the life of me, I could not decipher it. "Hey, Derf. What's this say?" I asked him. He rose from his sheath and read to me the foreign words in a cringey, high-pitched voice.

"Ohata, I'm sorry but I cannot go with you. This is where I belong, and I need to stay in order to help in the war. As of now, you are fired, so you are free to go wherever you wish and be with whomever you choose." He read.

I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed my jacket, pulling it on and running outside. I managed to find Kirche and Tabitha, and stopped them from walking any further. "Hey! Louise left me this note! Do you have any idea where she might have gone?!" I said, my words racing as much as my heart was. I had to find Louise.

They took a moment to scan the note before replying. "You're fired? Tabitha, do you think she…?"

"She what!?" I shouted, demanding an answer.

"I bet you that she went to be with Princess Henrietta for the war. Guiche is part of defense as well. I'm from Germania, so I may just go back home before everything gets out of hand." She told me before I ran away. I stayed alert, awaiting Louise's return, but it never came. I decided to go to her, and activated my Susano'o Body Armor, flying into the air and into the direction of the palace. It wasn't long before I made it there, but because I waited so long, it was already night.

As I flew overhead, I could hear the Princess speaking. "Even if it costs me my life, I will have Tarbes back as ours." She said.

"There's no need, Princess." I said as I dropped down.

"Ohata!?" Louise said in sync with Guiche.

"Oh, you're Mr. Familiar!" The Princess stated with a smile.

"Well, I've seem to have lost my job. So I'm looking for a new one. Could you use a new front line of defense?" I asked her. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"There is a battleship on the edge of Tarbes, and we need to take back the village." She demanded, bringing a smile to my face. The next day, we made our advance. I ran on foot in the direction of Tarbes, with the defense force close behind. "You know, I feel so much stronger having you here with me, Ohata, Louise. I'm very grateful of both of you." I heard Henrietta say as the battleship came into my view. "Griffin Squad, lure out the-"

"No!" I shouted, shocking everyone.

"Louise, you gave me a home when I was brought here and had nowhere else to go. So allow me to protect this home that you've given me, for the friends that I've made!" I said as I activated my Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Ohata what are you saying! You can't them all on by yourself!" Louise shouted.

"Ohata, that's very Noble of you, but she's right." Henrietta consented. I gave a smile, the kind I always give when I prove somebody wrong.

"For the first time ever, I have a reason to use this." I said as white erupted around me, lifting me into the air as my Perfect Susano'o stood before the group soldiers and Mages. There were gaping jaws all around.

"I had no idea Ohata had this much power." Louise nervously let out as my humongous wings carried me into the air towards the battleship. I watched from the gem on the Susano'o's forehead and realized that it was roughly twice as big as the ship itself.

The dragons rushed at me, but with one swat, I knocked them all out of the air, rising a rowdy cheer from the defense force and the citizens together. It wasn't long before Wardes and Fouquet decided to head out. Wardes flew around me, trying to distract me as Fouquet attacked the defense force with her golem. I landed and heard Wardes shouting, "Your opponent is me!" he yelled. I picked it up in my hand with Fouquet still on it.

"How many times am I going to deal with this stupid golem!?" I said as I activated my Kage-Tsuchi, causing white flames to erupt from every crack and crevice of the golem. I lowered to let Fouquet down, since I'm not too into the smell of burning flesh. She jumped down and threw off her cape before it burned to a small pile of ash. I turned around to notice Wardes blowing wind at me with a shocked look. I assumed that he had been attacking this whole time and I just hadn't noticed.

I swatted him out of the sky before I noticed that the two moons had begun to overlap over the Sun. My Susano'o returned to my eyes, and Louise came running, wrapping her arms around me. "Stop doing such dangerous things! I don't care how powerful you are, from now on, stay by my side!" she shouted, tears in her eyes.

"I told you I always would, Louise." I told her as I caught Wardes' new rapier. "So, you got a new one, huh?" I asked him. I could see the fear in his eyes. Anyone who's become my enemy would never forget the deadly glare I gave with my red eyes. "Nobles, Mages, Peasants, whatever. I don't give a damn about any of it. All I care about is protecting Louise, so that I can bring her home. So tell you what. Just for shits and giggles, I'll do this fairly and give you one more chance. I want you to come at me, as hard as you can." I said angrily.

"Ohata…" I heard Louise say. Suddenly, the light on my hand's runes grew brighter and several foreign characters flew out of it. Wardes jumped back and mounted his dragon before flying away, coming around for a second attempt. Louise suddenly stood in front of me, raising her wand.

"Partner! Void magic takes a while to cast, so you need to protect Louise! That is the sole purpose of Gandalfr!" he said.

"Well, you couldn't have given me an easier job." I said with a smile as I raised my Perfect Susano'o once more, bringing Louise into the gem with me. Wardes dashed on his dragon towards me, jabbing his glowing rapier onto the surface, unable to pierce the skin. "You know, I could take you down right now, but I wanna see where this is going." I told him as a bright light emerged from the gem of my Susano'o. The source of the light seemed fitting, and I watched as the battleship was engulfed in flames.

 _So this is the Void…_

* * *

 **Well, this chapter has gone on long enough. I'm really excited because we're getting really close to the end. I'm going to try and skip over any filler in the next season because I wanna get to that 1 vs. 70,000 battle as soon as possible! I can't wait to reveal Ohata's greatest technique! So as a result, I am going to scratch what I said earlier about slowing down the uploads. I'm all fired up! Must! Train!**

 **That's the end of this chapter, guys. Leave a Review telling me what you think if you want your opinion to reach me, I accept all reviews, good or bad. If you're reading this through for the first time and you like the story, go ahead and Follow and/or Favorite the story to be reminded whenever I post a new chapter. If you have any questions and a Twitter account, or you wanna say hi, ask for advice, or request another crossover, tweet OhataUchiha and I'll respond almost instantly. If you wanna know the progress of chapters as they come along, or you wanna stalk me in every way possible, follow me for updates like that. Anyway, guys, until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


	21. Ohata's Request

**How's it going everyone! Ohata Uchiha here, and I'm back with a new chapter of A Mage's Uchiha! It is finally time to start season 2, and like I said, I will generally try to skip filler because I don't want to be writing chapters where nothing interesting happens. Anyway, let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero. Enjoy with a free large popcorn and a drink of your choice!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Ohata's Request**

My Perfect Susano'o emerged out of the sky. I looked over the world below me. "This is it! Louise, we're-!" I started, looking over to Louise. As I did, my Susano'o suddenly dissipated around us. We plummeted towards the ground, and the Louise's blood-curdling scream, mixed with the loud rush of wind, filled my ears. I reached out my hand and grabbed Louise, pulling her close and bringing myself under her to break her fall. It seemed like days passed before we were close to the ground. Just as my back was about to hit the ground, I woke up.

I was…alone. It was black. I couldn't see through the darkness. I couldn't even tell if my Sharingan was active or not. "Louise!" I tried to call out, but my voice was sucked away in the darkness. Suddenly, I could see Ahiko. He seemed to light up the area around him, making me realize that his feet were on fire. The flames quickly traveled up his legs. I tried to call out his name and run to him, but to no avail. My voice was lost, and I couldn't move. I pulled my feet forward, but they wouldn't move. I looked down and saw that the darkness around me had grabbed onto my feet, crawling up my legs. I looked over to notice that the darkness traveled at the rate of the flames. The darkness was already up to my waist, and I began to sink. I reached out my hand, watching it submerge in darkness. As Ahiko was fully engulfed in flames, my vision faded away, and I went numb.

The sudden switch from numb to pain made my heart race. I opened my eyes and saw black, but not like my dream. It was the kind of black when your eyes are too close to something. I picked my head up and rubbed my nose, which took most of the blow. I realized that I fell out of our bed, and I got up. "Mmm…" I heard Louise whine, waking up. "Ohata…?" She said groggily, rubbing her eyes. "What happened?"

I got up and crawled back into the bed. "Sorry, Louise, I just had a nightmare. Go back to bed." I told her.

"Oh, wait. I forgot to give you something." She said as if she was sleep talking. She leaned over and kissed me, and I accepted. When she pulled away a few seconds later, I smiled.

"What was that for?"

"A new contract has been made. I fired you, remember? You're officially my familiar again." She informed me before laying her head down.

"Well, it's nice to be back." I said as I lied down. _To be honest, being Louise's familiar isn't anything like it was before. Before, I was disrespected and treated like crap, while having to do stupid chores and errands. But now, everyone knows what respect I deserve, I have a bed to now sleep in, I can be well fed. I guess in the long run, staying was the right choice. Although, in the end, a lot of my gut decisions are._ I thought as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next day was the day of Princess Henrietta's coronation. Louise and I made our way outside, getting ready to leave. As we left the building, I found Siesta walking by, carrying a basket of laundry. I ran up to her and began to converse. "Siesta!" I called, making her stop. "You're working today, too?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry Ohata."

"That sucks. Hey, why don't you drop by the parade later today? I'm sure you'll enjoy it." I recommended.

"I'll see what I can do, Ohata." She said, giving me a smile.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Louise called.

"Crap! Hey, sorry I couldn't talk for long, but I want you to start working on Water Style, ok?" I told her.

"Water…?"

"Yeah, go to Osmond and request to look at the Scroll of Ages, then try to memorize the hand signs by the text that looks like this." I lit my finger an began burning some text into the ground. I realized that they couldn't read my language. "Come back here and write this down, ask for the Scroll by my request, and memorize the hand signs, ok?"

"Oh, um, ok…" she said, trying to process all that I said. I didn't have time to slow down, so I waved and smiled before running back to Louise. I picked her up and activated my Susano'o Body Armor, taking off into the sky. It wasn't a very long flight, but I could tell that Louise was pondering on something. I decided to leave her to her thoughts. We landed behind a building and exited from an alley into the crowd of people just as the Princess- no, just as the Queen was passing through.

"Her Highness looks so majestic!" Louise said with a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah…" The Queen was nothing like the Hokage. Although they're both strong in their own sense, the Queen proved to be more royal, as if she was more than ready to lead a nation. I couldn't help staring, giving a smile as the Queen looked side to side at the crowds.

"Ohata…HOW DARE YOU EYE THE QUEEN!" suddenly heard as Louise's wand began to glow. I looked over to see her glaring daggers, a pair of eyes I have not seen for a long time. I could easily tell the attack was going to be directed to me, so I quickly put up my Susano'o. A massive explosion kicked the dust and/or dirt into the air, startling all f the Queen's guards.

"Louise, what are you doing!?" I called out to her.

"We have a ruffian! Protect the Queen!" the lead guard shouted. A group of people surrounded us, staring at the white ribcage that surrounded me. "Arrest them!" she called out as a group of lesser guards surrounded us, swords drawn.

"Look, I'll come quietly, but hurt Louise and you'll pay!" I said, raising my hands above my head. I didn't want to become an enemy of this country by attacking the Queen's royal guard, even if it is in self-defense, so I decided it'd be best to go quietly.

* * *

They brought me to a door surrounded with stone before opening it and shoving me inside. "Hey! You don't need to shove! I agreed to come quietly instead of beating all of you, so I recommend you be nice!" I called out to the woman.

"As if you could! You'd be against the Queen's Musketeer Force, as well as the Mages who loyally serve Her Highness. You could never hope to defeat us!" she shouted back.

"Don't let my appearance or personality deceive you. I could bust the door down without a second glance, and if you hurt Louise, I _will_ become deadly. And you'd better hope you can hide well enough, because I have really good eyes." I warned. I could see a slight shiver. "Good, I'm glad you understand. Send in whoever I have to talk to so that I can leave as soon as possible." I said as she shut the door. I leaned against the wall, thinking to myself. _Why did Louise suddenly go off like that? Did I do something to offend her? I smiled at the Queen, but that can't be it. Everyone was, so why should I be an exception? Man, this really sucks…_

It wasn't long before I heard the padlock outside unlocked, followed by the opening of the door. "Ohata?" A familiar voice said.

"Oh, hey Henrietta!" I said, running up to her before ducking. The blond girl who led the march had attempted to punch me.

"Don't speak to the Queen in such an informal manor, you treacherous swine!" she yelled, going for another swing.

"So what are you doing here, Henrietta?" I asked her, dodging each blow Blondie. It seemed to amuse her, so she stayed quiet about it.

"I came to see you, Ohata. I have a request that I'd like to ask of you." She said.

"Sure, tell me what it is." Just then, Blondie drew her sword and slashed down at me, only to be blocked by a kunai. She let out a gasp before I looked over at her in annoyance. "Ya know, you have a really short temper. If you don't learn to control that, you'll never be able to protect the Queen at your full potential. The moment you lose your cool is the moment that you've lost. If you can't calmly think about your moves and analyze your opponents moves, then you're really just flailing about like a child. Remember this next time you start getting angry in a fight." I said as I used my free hand to push her other hand upwards as there was a loud bang. I had pushed her hand above me as she shot a gun, making whatever the ammunition was hit the ceiling. Her eyes widened at my smile.

"Agnes, please calm down. Ohata is a friend of mine, and he's very trustworthy." She pleaded. Agnes let out a sigh and pulled her sword off my kunai, sliding it back into its sheath. "Thank you. I want to talk with him alone." Agnes left the room, glaring at me one more time before exiting.

"Man, I just don't get it. I try to help her by giving her some advice that comes in handy in any given fight and she tries to shoot me. Man, I'm glad the Five Kage banned all development of guns where I come from. Said that they would make us lazy and rely too much on our weaponry, rather than relying on our skills." I informed. "So what's that request you were talking about?"

"First and foremost, I wish to thank you sincerely for protecting my country. Both you and Louise hold great power, and I ask of you to lend us that power. The military is saying that after what they've seen of you, we should march into Albion, as are the Cardinal and senior statesmen. However, I wish to avoid a war, if possible." She took my left hand and looked at the runes that had been planted on them. "So this is the insignia of Gandalf. Ohata, I am asking you personally, please become one of my allies. I ask you not as a Queen protecting her country, but as a girl who is scared of losing all that she cares about."

"You can count on me. If this land is really so important to you and Louise, then I will protect this land, even if it takes my life!" I told her, pounding a fist over my heart.

"That's such a relief. Thank you so much, Ohata." She said, standing up. "That being said, I ask of you to stay at the academy with Louise. I want you two to stay undercover. There are enemies that dwell within the Kingdom, hoping to gather information that will give them the edge in this war."

"Well, that's nothing new…" I said, thinking back on the Yugure's infiltration of each of the Five Great Nation.

"Ohata, if there is anything you want as a reward, please tell me." Henrietta asked.

"Anything? Well, I don't really need a reward, but if it means anything, I'd like you to call me your friend." I told her, followed by a nervous laugh.

"A…friend?" she repeated, pondering on my request.

"Well, yeah. I'm not from here, so I don't have a lot of friends, as you'd expect. I don't know what it is, but I just like making friends. With people and animals alike." I told her.

She smiled at me and clapped her hands. "Alright, then from now on, we're friends, Ohata." She said before turning to the door. "Agnes, please bring Louise in here."

The door opened and Louise was standing there. She ran at me and tackled me to the floor, burying her face in my chest. "I'm sorry for what I did! I don't know what came over me!" she cried.

I pet her head and hugged her. "It's ok, Louise, I'm fine." I spoke softly. "So stop crying and show me a smile." She wiped her tears away with my jacket and looked up, smiling at me. I could see the red in her eyes from her tears. "Good. Now let's go home."

* * *

 **I think I'll end it there! Ok everyone, I have something different. I have two questions for everyone. Answer one or the other: If you like Pokémon, answer "What is your favorite Pokémon?" And if you don't, answer "Who is your favorite girl in Saito's harem?" For me, it's Lucario and as I've said before, Kirche.**

 **That's the end of this chapter, guys. Leave a Review telling me what you think if you want your opinion to reach me, I accept all reviews, good or bad. If you're reading this through for the first time and you like the story, go ahead and Follow and/or Favorite the story to be reminded whenever I post a new chapter. If you have any questions and a Twitter account, or you wanna say hi, ask for advice, or request another crossover, tweet OhataUchiha and I'll respond almost instantly. If you wanna know the progress of chapters as they come along, or you wanna stalk me in every way possible, follow me for updates like that. Anyway, guys, until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


	22. The Imitator

**Hey guys, it's Ohata Uchiha and I am finally back with another chapter of A Mage's Uchiha. First off, I owe you all an explanation. If you've been following the national news, you might know that right as school started and as I got my job, Baton Rouge had historical flooding. I wasn't affected too bad, but I happened to lose my flash drive during the chaos. So, out with B3T4 III and on with B3T4 IV. I managed to recover a good number of the files I lost, as well as fixing my Senior schedule so that every other day I get off at 10:45. Anyway, although I promise to upload more, I can't promise that it'll be consistent, but I will post whenever I can. Without further information, let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: The Imitator**

"What do you mean the Princess was kidnapped!?" Louise shouted.

"It's my fault. I have my subordinates on the chase as we speak. The ruffian is on his way to Lagdorian Lake with Her Highness." Agnès explained.

"You're wrong." I interrupted. Agnès came to us ten minutes ago to explain the situation, and something about it just didn't seem right. "I don't think she was kidnapped."

"What are you talking about?! Don't forget that you're a ruffian as well!" she spit at me.

I waved my hand. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I find it hard to believe that a princess who was willing to lead her people into war wouldn't just let herself get kidnapped. You told us that there was no sign of struggle, and you left out any detail on whether she's actually _trying_ to escape her 'kidnapper.' Do you get where I'm going?"

"Ohata, do you mean that Her Highness left of her own free will?" Louise tried to clarify.

"I believe so. Whoever is with her must be somebody she trusts dearly. In any case, we need to go see her." I said as I approached the window and pushed the glass panes. "In the meantime, you could do something for me, Agnès." The woman's eyes widened at the sound of her name.

* * *

We quickly made our way to the lake with my Susano'o. Once we began to fly over the trees, I brought us to the ground and kneeled over. "What are you doing?" Louise asked me.

"Geez, you've got a lot of questions today. Get on my back. I'm going to carry you and run the rest of the way. We don't want her date to catch onto us." I explained. With little convincing, she placed her legs through the holes I made with my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I ran quietly near the trail towards the lake until I saw a white horse, carrying two familiar figures. _Is that…?_ Suddenly, I heard multiple hoof-prints behind us as the white horse dashed into a sprint. Agnès and the rest of the Musketeer Squad zoomed past us. "It's them! Come on, Ohata!" Louise shouted as she kicked her heels into my leg.

"I'm not a horse!" I reminded her as I dashed after them. "Why are they here? Did she complete my request that quickly?" I asked myself as I began to bolt, closing the distance between us. Past all of the shaking heads, I could see a rift in the air. As the dirt was lifted from the ground, I jumped, soaring over the group of horses and continuing my pursuit. Emerging from the dirt cloud, I could see an all-too-familiar face.

"Prince Wales?! I thought he was dead!" Louise yelled over the wind. He was turned to face us, and he had a devious smile on his face. Blasting another air rift, I dashed to the side, ducking into the trees while I ran. The horse emerged from the trail and towards the lake as I shot out of the trees. Skidding to a stop, I gently put down Louise and raised a kunai. "Ohata, that's the Prince! What are you planning on doing?!"

I chucked a kunai towards his face, aimed right between the eyes. It passed right through him, leaving behind a black blotch where the kunai passed. Henrietta covered her mouth and backed away. "I knew it. The Prince is dead, and nothing in this world or the next will ever bring him back. It was foolish of you to believe otherwise, Princess." I informed as I closed the distance. Meanwhile Sylphid hovered above, dropping off Kirche and Tabitha.

"How did you know?" Louise asked me.

"Like I said, the Prince is dead." The black blotch on his face spread to the rest of his body, covering his clothes until he was nothing but a black silhouette. The Princess neared us, and I dashed at whatever the thing in front of me was. I hurled a fist towards it's face, but it stopped once it entered. A strange, oozing sensation enveloped my hand, and when I pulled away, it's form began to change.

I backed away, watching as its form perfectly resembled mine. I clapped my hands into the Tiger symbol and launched a Fireball Jutsu, but to no avail. Whatever it was, it copied my Fireball and canceled out my flames. "What is that thing?" Kirche asked. "It looks like Ohata, but if he didn't have any colors." She was right. This thing outlined me perfectly, but it was colorless, covered in pitch black, as if it was wearing a coat of darkness.

I dashed at it and sent a fist forward, only to have it sucked into its palm. It sent its own fist, but I grabbed it by the wrist and yanked it towards me, stepping to the side and slamming my elbow towards its neck. It slammed its palm down and spun around, evading my attack before swinging its feet, causing me to jump. The imitation suddenly appeared next to me, and as I brought my arms up to block, it somersaulted and slammed its foot onto me, sending me into the water.

I recovered while taking in a small amount of water and hurried to the surface, propping myself onto the water. I found myself smiling. "I assume that you can only copy magic, which explains the Fireball substitute, but chances are you don't have any chakra. Meaning I can do this!" I shouted as I dashed towards it, moving from water to land. My hand engulfed itself in electricity and as I chucked my hand at it, I was suddenly stopped. I looked to the right to see a larger ball of electricity. As it faded, I saw that it grabbed my hand using its own Chidori. I hurled a left hook and it backed away, letting go of my hand. I tried to pressure it, getting in close. Throwing a right-handed fist, I let it grab me before I picked up my left leg and slammed it into the back of its hand. I used the strength of its left hand to lift myself and slammed my knee into its face, sending it flying backwards. It flew into the forest, knocking over a few trees.

By now, the Musketeer Squad was here, surrounding the Princess. "Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, stay near Her Highness!" I shouted as a gray Reaper-Type Susano'o rose from the forest, revealing its glowing eyes with its black aura. I could see a long baton of black flames rise from the hand of the Susano'o, and I quickly dove for everyone. Within seconds, I activated my Perfect Susano'o and rose everybody into the body as I wrapped my wings around us. Through the Susano'o, I could see cracks along the ground form before an eruption of black flames surrounded us. The flames died away and I released the Susano'o. Everyone's eyes widened at the destruction caused by my Fire Style: Hellscape.

"If this thing can copy how strong Ohata is, it's hard to imagine that he could cause all of this carnage." I heard Kirche say. A massive crater replaced half of the lake and a large portion of the forest. I faced my opponent, who had now been standing at the center of the crater. I dashed at it once more, and as my fist flew towards it, I was met with an equally powerful punch. The ground shook as I heard shouting behind me.

"Aim at the Imitator! It's too dangerous to keep alive!" Agnès yelled. At the same time, a combination of Wind and Fire came towards us, prompting me to move, but instead I used my white flames to create a ring of fire around us. My fists began to move on their own, relying heavily on instinct. I threw a fist and it moved it to the side, it hurled its knee, I slammed my palm down and aimed for its gut. I side-stepped and chucked a punch towards my jaw, but I swung myself around, ducking as I slammed my leg into the side of its face. It flew maybe fifteen feet away from me and I took a moment to catch my breath, keeping my guard up. As it flew across the ground, it managed to recover, sliding into a stance.

I dashed once again, ready to end it while the Imitator copied me. As I ran, I raised my hand, surging all of my power into it. As the distance between us, a bright light erupted from my hand. My Chidori began to emit white streams of fire, and as I sent my hand forward, the Imitator copied me, giving me a smile. I curved my arm around and yanked my body into a spin, sweeping it off of its feet and causing its Chidori to disappear. As my body rounded, I jabbed my hand into its chest. " _Twin Style: Rai-Tsuchi Blade!_ " The ground below me erupted in light, blinding me before everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to Louise's smiling face. Seeing it, I couldn't help smiling myself. "What?" I asked her.

"Just how amazing are you? Why do you never cease to amaze me?" she asked me, petting my head.

"Just like I said, you're full of questions today. And isn't my job to pet your head?"

"I thought it'd be fun to give it a try. Just this once." She told me as I began to look around. I could see the trench that the Imitator created, as well as a line of ice where the water was pouring out. Then I recognized the faces of my friends. Kirche, Tabitha, Henrietta, the Musketeer Squad. I gave a wide grin and closed my eyes.

"What an amazing fight. That was one of the best I've ever had." I said, picking myself up as I heard a feminine voice.

"Gandalfr." I heard, catching my attention. "Even though you have kept your promise to return Andvarri's Ring to me, I do not appreciate the destruction of my lake in the midst of your battle." I looked over to see the Water Spirit peering over from the other side of the ice barrier.

"I'm really sorry about that. Is there anything I can do to fix it?" I asked her as Henrietta joined the conversation.

"Great Water Spirit, I apologize for my friend's reckless behavior. In order to say that I am sorry, I will send my most powerful Earth and Water Mages in order to restore Lagdorian Lake to its former glory." She called out.

"This is an apology that I will accept, Henrietta, but only on one condition. You must vow to move on and love someone else." The Spirit said, making Henrietta' eyes widen. "It is because you loved this man that you blindly followed what you believed to be him. You are the ultimate cause of the destruction of my lake, and if you vow to move on, I will forgive you."

"If I…move on?" she clarified. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. "I vow to move on from Prince Wales and to fall in love with somebody else." She promised.

"Very well…" the Water Spirit said before she disappeared into the water.

"Soo…what now?" I asked.

"Shut up and let me pet you." Louise told me. I couldn't help smiling at the very words I'd say, should our roles be reversed. I closed my eyes and felt her small, soft hands brushing along the length of my hair before falling asleep.

* * *

 **There you have it! Chapter 22, sorry it took so long! Before anything else, Twin Style is not the same as a Kekkai Genkai. While Kekkai Genkai is the ability to use to different natures at once to create a new one, the Twin Style is something Ohata calls the combining of two jutsu of different natures in order to create a more powerful jutsu, while keeping the two natures separate in the attack. So while the flames and lightning mixed to grow in power, they did not become one nature. Anyway, I just wanted to give that explanation.**

 **That's the end of this chapter, guys. Leave a Review telling me what you think if you want your opinion to reach me, I accept all reviews, good or bad. If you're reading this through for the first time and you like the story, go ahead and Follow and/or Favorite the story to be reminded whenever I post a new chapter. If you have any questions and a Twitter account, or you wanna say hi, ask for advice, or request another crossover, tweet OhataUchiha and I'll respond almost instantly. If you wanna know the progress of chapters as they come along, or you wanna stalk me in every way possible, follow me for updates like that. Anyway, guys, until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


	23. Julio Cesare

**How's it going everyone! Ohata Uchiha here and I'm back with another chapter of A Mage's Uchiha! Not a lot to say today, so let's just jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or Familiar of Zero.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Julio Cesare**

It was some time later on the night of the attack. The Imitator proved to be powerful, but in the end, I managed to defeat it. The students of the academy were called to the field by the Queen herself. Her announcement stated that because of the war, the boys in the school were being drafted for the upcoming battle.

About that time, something hit me as strange. "Queen Henrietta." I called out to her, emerging from the crowd of students. "Why must we draft young Mages for this? I'd rather be called forth on my own, on behalf of the institute, so that none of these people get hurt, or worse!"

"Ohata, I am very astounded by your earlier display of strength, but because your enemy was able to copy that strength, I've been allowed to see just how destructive your power is. Although I wish to cease this war, I do not wish to do so using bloodshed! I would be more at ease if you remained here as our strongest line of defense." Henrietta pleaded, clenching her hands over her chest.

I dropped my head and let out a sigh. "Yes, Your Highness. I will continue to protect this country under your command." I told her, lowering to one knee.

"Wait, so was that massive explosion in the distance your doing?" Momo asked me, walking up with her hands on her hips. She looked down at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"In a way. Although I didn't use the attack myself, the attack was of my own power." I explained, rising from the ground and turning away before walking through the crowd of students to Louise's room.

"Well, look who's back!" Derf shouted. "What, did you just decide to forget about me?!"

"Calm down, ok? I'm sorry, but in my defense, you were napping." I told him calmly as I slipped off my jacket and undershirt and tossed them onto the table, revealing my recently acquired scar. Crawling into bed, I put my arms behind my head and closed my eyes. It was maybe six minutes before the door opened and closed.

"Ohata…" I heard Louise say. I didn't say anything and turned onto my side. As I felt her sit next to me on the bed, she asked me something I never thought I'd hear. "Why do you act so loyal?"

Coming from Louise, this caught my attention. I turned over and requested to hear it again. "I'm sorry?"

"You're so powerful. You can be so destructive, yet so kind. If you wanted to, you could probably rule not just this country, but Romalia, Germania, Albion, and all without even using an army. I never thought anyone like you would ever exist, and yet you so loyally follow orders. Not just my orders, but the Queen's, as well. So why? When you could so easily just scavenge for food and pickpocket for money, you have the skills to survive on your own. Why stay with me?" Her legs folded in and she wrapped her arms around them, burying her face in her knees.

"Stop worrying about all that." I said as I pet her head. "Listen, Louise. I have a stupid moral compass that will always point me to right. Stealing is on the opposite of that needle, and I will almost always do the right thing, even if it's a stupid decision. I follow you because I love you. And if you're willing to risk your life for the Queen, then I'll do so, too."

"But…what about before that? Why did you follow me even before you began loving me?" she asked me, leaning onto me as my arm wrapped around her.

"Well, like I said, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I stole food and money. My only option is to acquire it fairly, and the only way to do that at the time was by following you. I know it seems silly, or stupid, depending on who hears it, but that's just how I am." I explained to her.

"Promise me you won't leave my side." She suddenly said.

"What?" I asked, trying to listen to what she said this time. "You can't expect me to hear if you mumble so quickly."

"I said, promise me that you'll stay by my side, and never betray me." She said louder.

With a kiss on her forehead, I whispered into her ear. "I'll always be by your side. I promise." As her face revealed a smile, we slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the students gathered in the field to say their goodbyes. I could hear several girls crying, most likely from the separation of their boyfriends. Even Guiche was saying farewell. "You're not going to weasel out of this?" I asked him, catching his attention from Montmorency.

"If you're referring to the draft, I absolutely cannot avoid it. After all, my dad _is_ a general. It only fits that I follow in his footsteps." Guiche said with a swing of his rose.

"Just don't die out there, alright?" I asked him as everyone began looking to the sky. I turned around as a twinkle in the sky grew, nearing toward us. I instinctively got in front of Louise as a fancily-dressed dragon landed, boarded by a young blond man bearing two different-colored eyes. The girls began to murmur and blush. A moment later, he walked up to me and stared at Louise, who had inched out of hiding.

"My name is Julio Cesare. I am a transfer student from Romalia." He introduced, reaching out to grab Louise, or ask for her hand, or some other kind of crap that I wouldn't allow. I intercepted his hand with mine and shook, giving him a smile.

"My name is Ohata Uchiha. Welcome to the institute, Julio."

He gave his own confident smile and shook back. "The pleasure is all mine." By the time Louise's class started, this guy's name had already spread throughout the school, and the girls couldn't stop ogling him during Mr. Colbert's lesson. I didn't find much use in it either, and began to doze off until a certain trigger-happy ruffian barged into the classroom.

"Everyone exit to the field!" Agnès ordered.

"Oh great, now she's here."

"What's going on?!" Mr. Colbert asked her. "I was in the middle of a lesson!"

"Her Highness has requested that all Mages receive military training in preparation for any unexpected battles or attacks that may arise in this war." She said as she faced Mr. Colbert.

The students began to stand up, with the exception of me, of course, until Mr. Colbert suddenly demanded. "Students, sit down. We are finishing this lesson!" he said to Agnès.

"We are at _war_! Now's not the time to be holding class!" she shouted.

"You're wrong. It's during war that these lessons are necessary to understand why war is so foolish." He retorted as Agnès drew her sword, point placed inches from Colbert's neck.

"I really hate Mages. Especially _Fire_ Mages." She told him. It was seconds before a kunai collided with her blade, making her step back instinctively.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't lose your temper so easily. Especially when you'd do something as low as drawing a sword on an unarmed man, over a petty argument."

"Do not interfere with my duties, Ohata." She said as she sheathed her sword. "Everyone to the field." She repeated, followed by the remaining students. Eventually, I decided to follow.

* * *

"We will now begin your training!" Agnès shouted. Everyone was lined up outside with baton-like sticks. Momo was the first to complain as she stood forward and raised her hand.

"Hold on! We're Mages!" she stated, throwing down her baton. "We don't need these! We should start practicing practical magic, whether it's offensive or defensive."

Agnès approached her as she finished her sentence. "Magic, eh?" Within seconds, Agnès disarmed Momo and held her wrist behind her back. "Go on, defeat me with magic. Can't you do anything without your wand?"

"You're hurting me!" Momo squealed. I appeared between them and severed their hands, locking Agnès' grip behind her back. She grunted as Momo rubbed her wrist.

"Look, I'd rather you do this without hurting my friends. The way this move is done is so that the enemy isn't in pain until they try to escape, leaving them immobilized." I warned her. "This being said, she's also right. I've noticed that Mages can't cast spells powerful enough to attack or defend without their wands. Then you have think of an incantation, memorize it, execute it correctly, and by then, your blood may be dripping from an enemy's blade." I informed as I grabbed Momo's wand and released Agnès.

Surprisingly, she didn't seem upset by this. I guess it was because I actually taught them something. "Ok, begin!" she said as I tossed Momo her wand. It wasn't long before girls swarmed the new boy. I was watching, leaning against the wall as he walked over and stood before Louise. A few moments later, she charged at him, only for him to side-step before putting his arm around her. I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, _What a tool._

Just then, I caught a wooden sword in my palm and looked over. The blue-haired girl was glaring at me, a sword in either hand. "You know, if that was a real sword, you would have lost your hand." She said, her daggers unwavering.

"Ya know, if this was a real sword, you would have just made the biggest mistake of your life." I told her with a smile. I released the wooden sword as she handed me the second one. "Show me what you've got."

"Thanks, but I've already trained in close combat and 'magic' since I was about thirteen." I told her, picking up the sword. "A little on the light side."

"So are you saying that you are too great to fight an enemy in order to protect these students?" she asked me.

I flipped the sword to an underhand grip. "Not at all. You and Agnès, two on one." I told her, raising my sword as if it were a kunai. She started with a stab, but I swung and deflected it. Everything she threw at me was either blocked or dodged, rather boringly. As I began to back away to draw the fight to a bigger space, Agnès came behind me as both of them stabbed. I twisted my body and leaned back slighty, dodging Blue's attack from the front, and Agnès' from the back. I straightened out and backed up so more, bringing both of them into my field of view. As they charged, I jumped back and threw my sword into the air, catching their attention before lighting it on fire. As they averted their eyes, I dashed at both of them and tapped their heads.

"What was that?" Agnès asked me with a focused expression.

"If this was real, it could have been a number of things. I could have bashed your skulls together, clocked one of you across the face and swept low at the other, knocking both of you out, could have had kunai to your necks. It varies." I told them. "In a real bout, never take your eyes off the enemy." I announced. "This could be your greatest strength, or your greatest weakness, depending on who you're fighting." As I finished, Julio approached the three of us.

"Ohata, was it? May I ask to fight you in a friendly bout? You can use your sword, if you wish." He asked me.

"You want to take me on? Sure, but what's your reason?" I responded.

"I'm merely curious. How about this, the winner gets to kiss Louise." He suggested.

I smiled. "Fine by me. And a sword won't be required for me, but don't try going easy on me. You'll regret it if you do."

"You sound pretty confident in yourself, Ohata." He stated, extending his hand.

"As do you. Let's meet tomorrow, about this time." I told him, shaking his hand.

* * *

Because of the boys being drafted, there weren't as many students who gathered around, forming a ring around Julio. Louise and I approached, entering the ring before stopping in the opening at the center. Louise held Derflingr with both hands before she inched closer. "Don't kill him, alright?"

"Of course not. It's just a bout." I told her as I patted her head, gesturing for her to move into the crowd. "Are you ready?" I asked him as I drew a kunai.

"I am. Come at me." He said, drawing his sword. I dashed at him, ducking and preparing to swing my kunai before suddenly vanishing. As he rose to block the initial attack that he believed was still coming, I spun my kunai underhanded and held it in front of his neck.

"I win." I told him. "Guess who gets to kiss Louise?"

"It's not just Louise, though. I also want to kiss you." He told me, daring not to move his neck.

"Nice try, but I've already been faked out like that. Only ever gets you once." I told him as I pulled my kunai away.

"You're every bit as skilled as they say you are." As he sheathed his blade, Blue came running through the crowd, leaning over to whisper into my ear.

"Code: Zero."

* * *

 **That'll be all for this week guys! Yes, this week as in I'm going to try and at least upload a chapter every week. Anyway, still not much to say besides… Yep.**

 **That's the end of this chapter, guys. Leave a Review telling me what you think if you want your opinion to reach me, I accept all reviews, good or bad. If you're reading this through for the first time and you like the story, go ahead and Follow and/or Favorite the story to be reminded whenever I post a new chapter. If you have any questions and a Twitter account, or you wanna say hi, ask for advice, or request another crossover, tweet OhataUchiha and I'll respond almost instantly. If you wanna know the progress of chapters as they come along, or you wanna stalk me in every way possible, follow me for updates like that. Anyway, guys, until next time, STAY CLASSY!**


End file.
